Sofia the First- the Enchanted Mirror
by dragonbreath88
Summary: As Cedric stared into those familiar blue eyes, he felt his world implode when she spoke, "Hello Cedric. It's good to see you again." And with that he collapsed on the ballroom floor. Cedric's old flame comes back, and chaos ensues. Cedric x OC. Enjoy!
1. Book 1

Book 1: A test by Ice

 _Hexly hall, (ages 7 & 8)…._

 _"Come on slow poke," called a young boy with grey bangs to a chubby young girl with light blue bangs. "Last one there is a rotten dragon egg!"_

 _"Slow down Cedric! I just ate lunch!" called the young girl, whose name was Sapphire. Her black curls bounced up and down as she and her young friend raced across the campus of Hexly Hall. They almost made it to the door of the front of the school, when five other boys surrounded them._

 _"Well if it isn't Grey bangs and Large Luna," said one of the boys, poking Sapphire in the stomach, which made her wince and reel back from them._

 _Cedric stepped in-between them, scowling his chubby face. "Hey leave her alone."_

 _"Stay out of this Broomstick," the leader said pushing the young sorcerer to the ground. "What about it Large Luna? Eat any Pegasus lately?" Sapphire's blue eyes started to water over with tears._

 _"Stop it Brandon!" She whined as she tried to move away, but the boys surrounded her, forming a loose circle around the sorceress. They continued to poke and prod at her belly until tears flowed from her river blue eyes._

 _"HEY! STOP IT!" yelled Cedric as he tried to squeeze through the bullies. One of them knocked him down, turned around and clenched his fist, glaring at the young sorcerer._

 _Soon, the small group started to punch and kick the young boy, and would've continued if the headmaster of the school didn't show up in time. Very shortly the two friends sat outside the headmaster's office in silence while he was scolding the group of boys._

 _Sapphire, unable to stand the uneasy silence, looked at her best friend and said simply, "Thank you for standing up for me today." Cedric, who had a black eye, looked over and saw that she was smiling slightly, smiled himself._

 _"Ah it was nothing," he said, trying to act nonchalant. "If I had my wand then those boys wouldn't dare to cross my path." Sapphire giggled at the young boys comment. He acted tough for her, but in truth she like him for who he was._

 _"I'm sure you would have." She said, frowning at a thought. "Just promise me one thing." Cedric nodded, staring at her intently. "Promise me that you won't become like those boys, greedy and selfish. Promise me that you'll stay exactly who you are."_

 _Cedric smiled, taking his young friends hand in his. "Don't worry about it. As long as I have you, nothing like that will ever happen."_

Enchantia, present…..

It was a beautiful morning in the kingdom of Enchantia, and the stepdaughter of King Roland woke up with a smile on her face. Today was the day her royal sorcerer was going to teach her how to enchant a mirror, but not before she went down to the village poor house to help the Buttercups serve soup to those who had nothing but the clothes on their backs.

Quickly dressing in her Buttercup uniform, she ran down to the diner hall where her family was already eating breakfast of cinnamon waffles topped with whipped cream and poison berry syrup.

"Good morning Sofia," greeted Baileywick, the castle steward, as she got situated in her seat. He noticed her stuffing her face with the cinnamon waffles. "Got a big day ahead of you?"

"Yeah," she said after she had swallowed her breakfast. "The Buttercups are going to volunteer at the poor house today and Mr. Cedric's going to teach me how to enchant a mirror."

"Why would you want to enchant a mirror in the first place?" Amber asked, fanning her face with her fan in exasperation. Sofia shrugged and quickly brought her plate to the kitchen so the kitchen staff could clean it. After that was done, her mother called for her to tell her that her friends Ruby and Jade were here. Straightening her Buttercup hat, she dashed out the door, but not before picking up her basket and her pet bunny Clover.

"Come on Clover," she said to the bunny. Thanks to the power of the Amulet of Avalor, she could talk to all kinds of woodland creatures from birds to Pegasus "We're going to be late."

"Calm down Princess," he said, snuggling into the small, but comfy wicker basket. "Besides, we're only going to the village, which is basically down the road."

"I know but today we get to see old lady Estela," Sofia exclaimed as she hurriedly walked towards the coach, which was pulled by two crème colored Pegasus. "She was always looking after me and my mom when we lived in the village. She even let me call her Nana Estela." In the coach, Sofia's friends from the village, Jade and Ruby along with the twins, and Ruby's mom sat eagerly talking amongst one another.

"SOFIA!" called Ruby as she opened the door to the coach. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Hey guys," Sofia said as she hauled herself up into the shiny carriage, and closed the door as it pulled away.

The Buttercup group chatted happily as they flew down the road, the warm smell of Hazelnut soup drifted throughout the air. Even though the sun shone bright and hot, it was still a chilly day, so all the girls were wrapped in their warmest light jacket, and they shivered as the carriage continued down the road.

At noon, Dunwitty….

After a busy day of serving soup at the poor house, Sofia and the Buttercups sat down with a picnic of their own of fresh vegetables, fruit and other good stuff. While Sofia was searching for a good place for her and clover to sit, eat and talk without the other girls getting suspicious, a young woman with honey blonde hair and tired eyes, walked up to the young princess, carrying a wooden box.

She approached the young princess slowly, but Sofia was so wrapped up in talking quietly with Clover that she didn't even know the woman was there until she politely cleared her throat, making the young princess blush a little bit for being so inattentive to her surroundings.

"Excuse me, um, are you Princess Sofia?" she asked quietly. The young princess nodded, noticing that her eyes were rimmed with red. "I believe you knew my mother, Estela?"

"Uh-uh," Sofia answered uncertain. The young woman took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm afraid that she passed away last week," the young woman said, making the princess gasped in surprise. "In her will she stated that you be given her most prized possession." She placed the box down at her feet, and Sofia peered into it, and saw that it was filled to the brim with dolls, stuffed toys, and other types of things a girl her age would like. "You may have one of these items. The rest will be split up amongst Estela's family."

Digging through the crate, Sofia came across a stuffed rabbit that resembled Clover. She giggled and held it up for the rabbit to see, which made him scrunched up his face with a scowl. Returning to dig around in the crate, Sofia's magical amulet glowed slightly, when she saw an old dirty mirror with a cracked jewel at the top, near the bottom of the pile. She carefully picked up and showed it to the young woman, who gasped in surprise.

"You have chosen wisely, that was my mama's favorite handheld mirror," the young woman said with a slight chuckle. "Even claimed that there was another woman in the mirror. I hope this mirror brings you as much joy as it did my mother. Farewell Princess Sofia."

The woman bowed her head slightly and left the young princess and rabbit who stared at their reflection mirror in the filthy glass.

"Whoa, that's some mirror Sof," clover said as they headed back to the castle. "Are you going to use that for your sorcery lessons today?"

"I guess," Sofia said shrugging. After the buttercups had dropped her off, Sofia raced towards her teacher's tower, knowing full well that she was almost late. She was out of breath when she reached the top of the stairs, but was shocked to see the door wide open, which was unlike Mr. Cedric, because he keeps the door shut and locked. Peeking in, Sofia found that there were papers and books strewn everywhere, as if an intruder was looking for something important

"Well, look whose late," said a deep voice. The young princess looked up to see Wormwood, a raven who belonged to Cedric. He was perched on his own little stool right above the Royal sorcerer's desk. "He's not here, Princess Sofia, in case you're wondering, so you have the rest day off. Quite possibly the week."

"Why?" the young princess asked, confused. Mr. Cedric almost never missed any lessons, and if he did, the wizard always gave her at least a week's notice.

The raven shrugged his wings. "I overheard him taking a trip to his old village, and stopping by Hexly Hall on his way home."

"Oh, well, do you think I should tidy and lock up his workshop? It doesn't seem like I should just leave it unlocked."

"Mmmm, do what you wish Princess," Wormwood said, stretching and yawning. "As for me, I will be enjoying my afternoon nap in the sun." He flew out the window, leaving the Princess to sweep and tidy up the papers that were strewn all over the floor.

She was almost done, when a medium sized portrait fell from the stack by a small gust of wind. Picking it up, Sofia saw that it was a portrait of a young, lanky boy with grey bangs and dark hair holding hands with a young woman with darker hair than the boy and light blue bangs. They both looked like they were around the age of fifteen, and most likely at a school event judging by their clothes. The boy wore a fancy purple jacket, and the girl wore a light blue elegant ballroom dress.

Just from looking at the picture, Sofia could plainly see that both of them were madly in love with each other. The boy with the grey bangs was obviously her teacher, Mr. Cedric, but she had no idea who the girl was. Sofia made a mental note to ask, placing the picture back where it went.

"Oh and Princess?" the raven asked when the young girl was at the threshold. She turned around to see the bird, clutching a spell book in his claws. "I think you will find page number 120, very helpful." He dropped the book in front of the princess, who picked it up, and walked out, closing and locking the door behind her.

 _Hexly Hall (ages 10, 11)_

 _It was the last day before Holiday break, and Cedric was basically bouncing with excitement. Not only was he finally getting the spells right in his classes, he finally mustered up the courage to ask Sapphire out to the Wassailia ball King Roland I was having. After summer break, she had gotten really pretty, not that she wasn't pretty before. But she had gotten curvier; her face had cheekbones, and finally gotten the attention of the bullies off of her, though she still managed to draw some attention in due to her light blue bangs._

 _As the teacher dismissed them, Cedric jumped from his desk and flew down the hall towards the girl's dormitory, flower and chocolate in hand. He was a nervous wreck, but he was also very confident at the same time. Approaching Sapphire's room, he was about to knock when the door flew open and out came Sapphire herself, covered in snow. She got up, her cheeks bright red from embarrassment._

 _"Oh my apologizes," she said picking up her textbooks. "I've been having a little trouble with the snow man spell. I-Cedric? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Oh, um, w-w-would you d-do me the honor o-of ac-companioning me to the Wassailia b-ball?" he asked stuttering. He winced at his stutter, the young warlock hadn't stuttered in years, but now it seemed to be coming back._

 _Sapphire twirled her light blue bangs, deep in thought, when in reality she had already made up her mind. She had been anticipating it, since the news of the ball had reached her in her little home. The young witch launched herself onto Cedric's lips, giving him a big wet kiss._

 _After they pulled away, Cedric was just staring at her with a shocked, confused, and happy expression on is face. Sapphire just smiled, her cheeks blushing._

 _"S-so I take it that was a yes?" asked Cedric. Sapphire giggled at his little comment, picking up the chocolates and the blue tulips, winking her river blue eyes at him._

 _"Of course silly. I would be foolish to say no." She said helping the young sorcerer up. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Sapphires roommate, Lana, who was covered in snow, poked her head out._

 _"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds," she said apologetically, "But Sapphire, I think you might want to fix this before the headmaster arrives."_

 _"Oh, right," Sapphire, exclaimed, remembering the meeting she set up with the headmaster. Turning back to Cedric, she shrugged at his questioning glance._

 _"So, I'll pick you up at eight?" he asked, rubbing his the back of his neck nervously._

" _Sounds good," she said blowing him a kiss. "See you then."_

" _Bye," he said, as the door shut. After she shut the door, he yelled happily and ran back to his father, who was waiting there for him to take him back to Enchantia._

" _Well?" his father, Goodwin the Great, demanded. "Did she say yes?" The young wizard did not have to say any more words, as the smile on his face was enough to answer his question. Goodwin flicked the reigns, urging the Pegasus to fly, which they did._

 _Cedric was so happy that he felt that was able to fly without the Pegasus, and he was giddy as any boy could be. When he got back to the castle he immediately went straight for Prince Roland's room to tell him the good news, being so excited that he almost forgot to knock. Good thing too because how would it look if the son of the royal sorcerer burst into the Prince of Enchantia's room while the king was talking to him._

" _Oh hello, your highness," he said as the king passed by, bowing deeply. The blonde haired king looked down at him with such authority it made him wilt with nervousness._

" _Hello Cedric," he muttered before walking away. The young wizard watched him go, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. A sigh broke his concentration on the king, and so he turned to see his son, a spitting only slightly smaller version of the king. Roland the second looked like he had been crying, his blue eye all red and puffy._

 _He sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "What is it now Cedric?" The young wizard was taken back at his best friends tone of voice. It was rude and very irritable, but Cedric hoped it wouldn't last._

" _Uh, well, I just, wanted to tell you that, um I got a date with S-Sapphire and I-uh j-just was wondering i-if you could help p-pick out a Wassailia gift." Cedric asked, wondering why he was stuttering. The crown prince just crossed his arms and huffed, before walking backing into his room and slamming the door in Cedric's face, leaving the young warlock to stand their dumbfounded._

Enchantia present day…

It was around suppertime and Sofia was still trying to find out why the page number 120 had any significance. It was a spell for removing an enchantment spell on any type of mirrors. That didn't make any sense to the princess, since the mirror she had wasn't enchanted or hexed. It was a normal, plain mirror, like any other one she'd fine in the village. While looking in the mirror she saw her amulet glow a pale blue, and saw the mirror swirl with a blue light.

When the light cleared she saw a face, a beautiful young woman with lovely pale skin, dark lashes, perfect lips, and dark hair with light blue bangs. Sofia gasped at the sleeping face that suddenly appeared in the mirror. So it was enchanted, but how?

She suddenly looked at the page she was on, and saw the spell and understood what she had to do. Taking a quick glance in the book she repeated the words, pointing the wand towards the enchanted mirror. When she finished the speaking the spell, the wand as well as her amulet sent a blast of magic towards the mirror. It hit the enchanted object, but it didn't do anything at first.

Then the mirror lifted off the floor where it was lying, surrounded by sparkles of magic. The gem on the top started to glow with a warm blue light, then all of the sudden the sparkles went into the reflective surface, the glass rippling like water when it was disturbed. Suddenly the mirror's reflective surface exploded in light, so bright that Sofia had to shield her eyes. After the glow had died down, Sofia removed her hand from her eyes, to see the young girl from the mirror, standing in the middle of the room. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress, and when she opened her eyes, they glowed a beautiful river blue. Around her neck, a sky blue amulet, similar to the amulet of Avalor sat on a silver chain.

Blinking several times, the glow died down, and they were the bluest color Sofia had ever seen. The woman looked around, confusion shining clear and present. She wobbled on her legs, before bracing herself on Sofia's desk, breathing heavily.

"W-where am I?" she asked, after she spotted the young princess. Taking several wobbly steps towards her but retreated after she saw the uncertainty in the princess's eyes. Grabbing her head, whispered "Cedric," before collapsing on the floor.

(Sapphire pov)

The young witch groaned as she opened her eyes, only to groan more at the headache she received when she opened them. Not only that, but the sun was shining in her face, and the birds were chirping too loudly outside her window and- wait, what?

Sapphire bolted straight up, and found she was on an ultra soft bed, with a light purple quilt and canopy overhead. The bed was über soft and super warm, so much so that the late autumn chill that seeped through the mirror realm at this time was worn off.

She wasn't in the mirror realm anymore, she was back in Enchantia, in a room, in the palace…. where Cedric lived. Her heart immediately swelled at the thought of seeing him again, but after what happened she doubted that he would forgive her.

But how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was something waking her and removing her from the accursed mirror that she was imprisoned in all those years ago. She clutched her amulet, relieved that it still was there, slightly warm to the touch and glowing protectively around her.

It was quiet in the room until light knocks at the door made her jump clean out of her skin. Not sure of what to do, she timidly said, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a tall, lithe looking gentleman, with greying receding hair, and spectacles. In his hand was a tray that was piled high with all types of breakfast goodies: poison berry waffles with maple syrup, with scrambled eggs, several pieces of sausages and bacon, with a glass of orange juice and milk. Sapphire's stomach growled ferociously as the smell of the waffles, eggs, sausage and bacon met her nose in a symphony of hunger. She remembered when she was called "large Luna' by the bullies at Hexly Hall when she was young, but thanks to eating nothing but mini apples for the past five years she was noticeably skinner and more agile than she was in the past.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you're awake, miss," the man said setting the tray on a desk in the corner. "Are you feeling alright?" Sapphire just nodded, throwing the covers off revealing that she had a silk pink nightgown on. She stood on the cold morning marble, wobbling on her unused legs. The young woman started to walk a few steps slowly towards the desk, but she didn't even make it three feet before almost cracking her head on the tile. She would have if the man hadn't been as fast as lightning and caught her.

"Are you okay?" he asked setting her down in a cushioned chair near the desk.

 _Man I could get used to this,_ Sapphire thought with delight. Out loud she said quietly, "Yes I'm fine. Its just I-I haven't walked i-i-in quite some time."

"Ah, well Princess Sofia figured you'd be hungry so, I brought you some things she made herself." He pulled out a handkerchief from his lapel and placed it in the dumbfounded woman's lap, who was trying to stop him.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said, handing her a golden fork, and turning to leave. "I'll have the maids draw you bath, then if you'd like, I'll schedule an appointment with the Royal Tailor to make you some new clothes." And with that, the man disappeared leaving Sapphire staring at the mountain of food this Princess Sofia had made. That name didn't ring any bells; the last time she spoke or even heard of the royal family was at the Wassailia ball when she met Princess Matilda, a very high-spirited girl.

But as the old saying goes, beggars can't be choosers and right now she was just _begging_ for some real world food.

After stuffing her face, the man, whom introduced himself as Baileywick, the castle steward, had the maids give her a bath in Princess Sofia's room, much to the complaint of Sapphire, who insisted she could use the servant's shower to wash. At the beginning of the bath, the water was so clear you could see to the very bottom of the tub, and it was the right temperature, but after about twenty minutes, five years of sweat, filth and grim clouded the water up and it was like a frozen river.

When the servants wrapped the young woman in a silk rob, Sapphire felt like her old self again. Her stomach was full of warm food, she felt light weight and clean and now she was going to the Royal Tailors to get new clothes. The young woman made a mental note to pay back for all the services, or at least thank whoever this Princess Sofia was in person for all of her kindness.

It took a while for the seamstress to be done, but when she was finished, Sapphire could only gap at it in wonder. It was a beautiful dress, with different shades of blue and purple mixed in, made of lace and silk. It had tight sleeves that stopped at her elbow and when she put her now cleaned and repaired crystal blue robe, it went nicely with the dress, bringing out all of the different shades of blue that supposedly sat in her eyes.

After profusely thanking the seamstress multiple times Baileywick pushed her out the door, claiming that they were one minute behind schedule and that she was going to meet the Royal Family once the children got back from school. That made the young woman nervous, but after tucking her elegant white wood wand in her sleeve and putting on black fingerless gloves, she calmed down, reminding herself of all the dangers she faced in the mirror realm, from the fire breathing dragon to the riddle-telling sphinx.

It was around lunchtime when the steward came back and told Sapphire that it was time to meet the Royal family. She gulped, remembering what happened at the Wassailia ball, years ago.

She entered with Baileywick, mainly because she refused to tell her name to anyone but the Royal Family. The steward bowed deeply to the King and Queen, which was a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, and a woman was with dark curly hair and warm brown eyes.

"Roland?" Sapphire asked before she could stop herself. The king looked at her with surprise in his eyes, then something moved beside him. It was three young children, two of them, a daughter and son, resembled the father, and the last one, a young girl with a beautiful purple dress, resembled the woman.

Sapphire realized that they were staring at her, and she had her mouth opened like a gaping fish. She blushed profusely then bowed deeply in apology.

"Your majesty," she said as loud as she could muster. "My name is Sapphire Starlight, and I would like to personally thank you for your kindness. I really don't d-"

"Sapphire?" the king interrupted. She looked up to see him getting up from his throne, and walking towards her with a shocked expression on his face. Sapphire squinted a little bit to see that it was…

The powerful sorceress stepped back in shock. That man on the throne was Prince Roland the Second, but now he was king, with a wife and three children. She couldn't have been gone _that_ long, could she? What about Cedric? Was he here? Was he married and did he have kids of his own?

"No," Sapphire whispered under her breath. She had to leave. She held her hands out to stop them, scared of what they might do if they found out. The amulet around her neck started to glow, and a small light somewhere towards the thrones, and Sapphire saw the small girl's own necklace glow. With one more look of fear, Sapphire bolted towards the doors as fast as she could.

 _Wassiallia ball, (10, 11)_

 _Cedric had arrived at Sapphire's home, all dressed and ready to take her out. He was wearing a lovely purple robe that was specially made by his mother. Knocking on the door of the small shack, he heard a racket behind the door. The young warlock had never met Sapphire's uncle, but by the stories she had told, it sounded like he was a pretty cool dude, albeit a little strict._

 _The door opened to reveal a tall, strong man, with a scruffy beard of black and white hair, mixed in like salt and pepper. He towered over Cedric, and by comparison, he really was a broomstick. He wore farmer's clothes. He had ebony eyes with a scar running down his left eye._

 _After three minutes of staring at him intensely, Cedric rubbing the back of his neck nervously, the man broke into a huge toothy grin, laughing like a maniac, and pulling him into a bear hug._

" _You must be Cedric," he said releasing him. Cedric's breath was taken away with the hug so he was panting, nodding like a bobble head. "Please, please, come in. Sapphire is just finishing up."_

 _They sat there in uncomfortable silence for about three minutes, but to Cedric it felt like four hours. "So….how long have you known my niece?"_

" _Uh, pre-tty much since we met at Hexly Hall, when we were younger. H-how long have you b-b-een taking care of her." Then he realized that he asked an extremely invasive question, so he quickly added, "if you don't mind me asking."_

" _No, it is alright," he said, taking off his hat and wiping sweat off his brow. "I've been taking care of her since she was no more than a newborn. Her parents bless their souls, died in a house fire. A neighbor helped get her out, and she was brought to me, her only living relative." He sighed sadly, his eyes glancing to the top of the stairs. He gestured to the small gift-wrapped box clutched in Cedric's hand. "Whatcha got there?"_

" _Oh, it's a gift for Sapphire," he said. "It's an amulet that's been my family for years."_

 _The man nodded in approval, until someone cleared his or her throat. Both Sapphire's uncle and Cedric turned to see Sapphire standing at the top of the stairs. She wore a long flowing cobalt blue dress, her hair piled high with curls, which was held together by sapphires. She wore teardrop shaped diamond earrings._

" _Whoa," was all Cedric could say. Sapphire blushed and pushed small strands of hair behind her ear. She picked up a handful of her dress, which revealed she was wearing glass slippers, and carefully walked down the stairs so elegantly she could be mistaken for nobility._

" _Um, Cedric," Sapphire said pulling him from his thoughts. "You're drooling." He quickly wiped his drool off with is sleeve, blushing slightly. He then remembered his gif.t_

" _Oh this is for you," he said handing it to her. "Just a little something for Wassailia."_

 _When she opened the box, her free hand flew to her mouth, in surprise, and tears started to well up. "Cedric you shouldn't have." She put it on, and hugged the young wizard tightly, neither one of them noticing the amulet glowing brightly as it let out her new magical signature._

 _The dance was magnificent. The decorations were stunning; the music perfect for the occasion, and the food was absolutely wonderful. The only thing that could make this even better, Sapphire could be a little warmer. She shivered uncontrollably, although she didn't know why._

 _Eventually the pair walked outside, feeling stuffy and desperate for a breath of fresh air. They were strolling through the garden, bundled up, the moonlight guiding their path, small snow flurries falling down gently._

" _It's beautiful out here," Sapphire said breaking the comfortable silence._

" _Yes it is," Cedric whispered agreeing, not looking at the clear bright sky, but at the star that sat right in front of him. Sapphire felt his eyes on her and turned, to which Cedric blushed and turned back to the stars. "Uh the stars I mean."_

 _Suddenly as if a lamp was suddenly light, the sky erupted in colors of blue, pink and green. The two gasped at the sight of the beautiful spectacle, and used this opportunity to snuggle closer to each other._

" _Cedric where are you dear?" A voice called. Cedric groaned a little bit in annoyance. It was his mother Winifred the Wise, and she was going to ruin this perfect moment. Sapphire, wrapped in his outer cloak, was asleep; the snow had stopped coming down and the weather slowly rising to a comfortable temperature._

 _He carefully got up, placing Sapphire's head on the bench, and fixed the robe. Cedric quickly ran to meet his mother so she wouldn't wake his date up._

 _Sapphire woke up on the bench, alone, the Northern Lights still brightening up the sky. She stretched, noticing that she was wearing Cedric's outer cloak. As the young sorceress was picking it up off the ground, she noticed her new amulet was glowing, sending shimmers of magic to the ground. She noticed where the shimmers touched the ground, little flowers made entirely of ice, sprung up out of the ground._

" _Whoa," she said plucking one out of the ground. It felt exactly like a real flower except extremely cold to the touch. "Cool!"_

" _Cool indeed," a voice, said startling her. Sapphire looked up and saw no one, but suddenly a circle of fire erupted five feet in front of her, feeling the heat of the flames from where she stood._

 _When the orange flames died down, Sapphire saw a sight that will be forever seared into her memory. There in the middle of the scorched earth, stood a girl, about Sapphire's age, with tanned, flawless skin, with yellow eyes, pitch black hair with fiery red bangs. She wore a dress that was very…risqué in Sapphire's opinion. It was low cut, revealing her large…. twins, with fingerless gloves that were a mix of red and orange that came up to her elbows. Her risqué dress did not have any sleeves and had a split on the side that came up clean to her hip. The unknown stranger smiled, revealing she had teeth like a shark: small razor teeth that could shred a piece of tough mutton with no problem. Around her neck a deep red amulet glowed on a black chain._

 _The two just stared at each other. Sapphire, quickly took out her wand, which was a piece of wood from an icicle tree._

" _S-stay b-ack," she said wincing at her stutter. "I-I'm a powerful sorceress, a-and y-ou be-better s-stay b-ack."_

" _Oh the mighty Ice Sorceress," she said sarcastically. "Oh I'm shaking in my boots. Give me a break." Sapphire winced, and the girl just rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay, look I'm sorry. Listen, I just came here to get what's rightfully mine."_

 _Sapphire swallowed, taking a step back, but not putting her wand down. "A-nd uh what would that be?"_

" _Duh, the amulet!" she shouted, pointing her claw like nails at her neck. She clutched her necklace protectively, not willing to give up the gift to a stranger._

" _N-no," she said as firmly as she could. The girl's yellow eyes flared red for a second._

" _No?" the girl asked and Sapphire could detect a hint of anger. The stranger laughed, wiping a nonexistent tear off her face. "Okay. I'm sorry; I think that I should introduce myself. My name is Ruby Brimstone, heir to the throne of the universe. And in order to take complete dominance I need your amulet."_

" _Never!" Sapphire yelled, her amulet glowing in response to her anger._

" _Fine," Ruby muttered, her amulet glowing as well. "Then if you wont give it to me willingly, then I will take it by force." She launched herself at Sapphire who sent a shot of powerful ice magic, which hit Ruby square in the chest. The sorceress watched in horror the ice spread like vines across her chest._

" _Sapphire!" She heard Cedric call. Ruby looked up her pupils yellow silts, like a snake. She growled at Sapphire, making her quake, and she showed off her fangs like a vampire. And in a flash of bright light that melted the snow around her, she was gone._

 _When Sapphire blinked, Cedric was right besides her, bracing her up by her elbow. She was shaking and was unable to hear Cedric call her name, worried. She looked at him, her breathe shallow and ragged._

" _Cedric," was all she whispered before her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and collapsed._

(Cedric pov)

Cedric the Sensational woke with a start, the memory fading into a wisp of smoke. It was the third night in a row that he had that dream, the first day everything went wrong, the first day that everything changed for him and Sapphire.

He got up, realizing that tomorrow he would have to return home. The royal sorcerer rubbed his tired eyes; this trip was supposed to be relaxing and restful but it was anything but. So far for the past three days, he had been plagued with nightmares of her.

He got up, dressing in his usual eggplant robe, and sliding on his fingerless gloves. It was very routine; he did this every day for the past five years, ever since…. no he wasn't going to think about that anymore. He would just have to take another sleeping potion, and it has to be stronger than the last dose.

He walked downstairs of the inn, placing three coins on the counter for breakfast. The barmaid handed him a small plate of pancakes, which was smothered in thick maple syrup and a glass of orange juice. She smiled but he just stared at his waffles, poking it as though it was going to crawl away. He sighed depressingly and ate his waffles slowly, bit by bit. They tasted okay, but he wasn't paying attention, he was in his own little world.

Cedric was so inattentive to his surroundings that he didn't notice a figure wearing a hooded cloak walking in. The figure rang the bell when she entered but no one so much as lifted a head to see who that was, except Cedric. He looked up and saw that the figure had yellow eyes that shone out from the shadow.

The Royal Sorcerer watched discreetly as the figure walked over to the barmaid who was wiping the counter with a dirty rag. The stranger giggled as she pointed her want, a twisted piece of dark wood, at the inattentive bar maid. The stranger muttered a spell under her breath; small sparks shooting out for the tip, catching fire on the table. Cedric and the barmaid noticed it at the same time, and thanks to his quick reflexes doused the flames.

"What the heck?" the barmaid asked, fanning herself with her rag. Cedric wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the figure, which was staring right back at him. The stranger growled, his or her yellow eyes flashing menacingly. The cloaked figure ran out the door, her black cloak trailing behind her.

"Excuse me, sir?" the barmaid asked, bringing him back to this world. He shook his head, clearing it of thoughts of her, thoughts that he tried to avoid when on break.

 _But you left so suddenly, leaving Princess Sofia to wonder about her lessons. I would hardly call this a break,_ he thought with distain.

He quickly paid the barmaid and he walked out briskly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Cedric followed the cloaked figure out to a tree, where, with one look, headed straight for a tree and disappeared.

The royal sorcerer stopped in his tracks, surprised about what just happened. He touched the tree, his gloved fingers feeling nothing but bark, cool rough bark. Cedric just sighed and continued his journey to his old home, where he would finish with a trip to his old school, Hexly Hall for the Reunion Ball.

As he was walking he noticed a shimmer in front of him, but dismissed it as a trick of the after noon light. Cedric ignored it and continued down the dirt road.

(Jade Evermore pov)

The figure watched the wizard walk away, sighing in relief that he didn't see the shimmer. The elemental magic that ran in her family was failing, getting more and more difficult to keep going.

She sighed, her light green bangs brushing against her face. This figure had to work quick to find Sapphire Starlight if she wanted to stop her sister from finding the Stone of the Stars

Removing the spell of invisibly, Jade Evermore whistled for her chocolate brown Pegasus to her. Around her neck, her green amulet glowed, swirling around her in green sparkles.

The magic was removed from her neck and swirled in front of her, forming a picture of a young girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a purple dress. She clutched a familiar purple amulet: The Amulet of Avalor. Jade gasped, that amulet has been missing since its creation, and now she finally has a clue of where it is.

"Come on Coco," she said to the horse before it took off. "To Enchantia."


	2. Book 2

Book 2: Memories of the Past and Promises of the Future

(Sofia pov)

The young princess of Enchantia continued to search the castle for the young woman that ran off in meeting her father. She had listened carefully to the strange person introduce herself as Sapphire Starlight. Of course the stepdaughter of King Roland II watched as she looked in the strangers eyes when her father was walking towards her. It was one of fear, nervousness, anxiety and confusion all rolled up in one.

After she ran off, her father ordered everyone to find her and bring her before him. Worried that she might be in some sort of trouble with her father, Sofia cautiously asked him about her. The king reassured her that she wasn't in any trouble.

"It's just that she's a childhood friend and she disappeared a long time ago," he told her. "I just wanted to know where she'd been all these years. You know she was Cedric's old girlfriend once.'

"Really?"

"Really," he said. "My father, King Roland the First, threw a party one Wassailia, and Cedric brought her as a date, but something happened to her that night so she had to go home early. After that…. well she just wasn't quite the same."

As Sofia continued to search for the woman she heard a sound coming from the music room. It sounded like a piano playing, a beautiful tune that was at the same time extremely chilling.

She continued to walk a couple of feet until she came to the music room, opening the door quietly to see who or what was playing that beautiful song. There she saw the young woman from the throne room playing the piano, her singing was the clearest Sofia had ever heard.

When she was done, Sapphire sighed sadly before closing the lid on the instrument and got up, walking around the room, strumming a harp she was passing. Sapphire turned around, freezing when she spotted Sofia. The young princess saw that her amulet was glowing in response to her.

"Your amulet…" Sapphire whispered, barely audible. She backed up and almost knocked down the harp. "Please, I-I just want to go home. I want to see my uncle again, I want to go back to my little hut, and not have to worry about prophecies." And with that she broke down, falling on her knees sobbing quietly.

Sofia quickly but cautiously went over to the woman ad hesitantly patted her back reassuringly. The young girl looked up, wiping her nose on her sleeve, and drying her eyes. The woman smiled, with gratefulness showing in her river blue eyes.

"Thank you princess…?"

"Princess Sofia, at your service," Sofia offered, curtsying. "But you can me Sofia." The woman got up and took a deep bow like the ones performers did at the end of a show.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Princess Sofia," She said. "My name is Sapphire Silvermoon Starlight, daughter of Elena and Joseph Starlight, and it is my greatest pleasure to be in your company, your majesty."

Sofia curtsied, the sides of her purple dress clutched in her hands. "So, why'd you run off like that?" Sapphire got up and sat on the piano desk, patting the seat next to her. They sat in silence, the only other sound in the room was a cuckoo clock ticking the away the minutes.

"You see, Princess Sofia," Sapphire suddenly said breaking the silence. "I ran off because I was shocked. The last time I saw your father; he was just a young boy, about your age approximately. It was during the Wassailia ball, and it-"

The door suddenly opened, interrupting her and in walked Sofia's mother and father, along with Amber and James. Sofia heard Sapphire sigh and watched her get up in the corner of her eyes, and walk over to the quartet.

"Hello Roland," Sapphire said her eyes down. "It is good to see you again. I trust you've been well?" King Roland looked at her then looked at Queen Miranda. Then all of the sudden, the second Roland embraced Sapphire in a hug, which Sapphire broke down and cried once more. After Queen Miranda had joined the hug, Sapphire pulled back looking up with those big river blue eyes looking up at the King and Queen.

"Where have you been?" Roland asked, wiping a tear with his thumb. "Cedric was devastated when you disappeared without so much as even a goodbye."

"I was…. on a pilgrimage to the Northern Mountains but I was held captive and unable to escape." She said hesitantly. Sofia saw how she clutched her amulet so that no one saw how it glowed a dark blue. The kind king smiled as he helped her up and hugged her once more.

"Well, if you'd like, you could stay here until you get a house in the village," the King offered. Sapphire smiled, and bowed deeply in thanks.

"Thank you, your Majesty," she said. "It would be an honor to live in your palace." Roland the Second just chuckled, clutching his stomach a little.

"Please you can call me Roland," then he gasped like he suddenly remembered something. "This is my wife and queen, Miranda and my three children, James, Amber and Sofia, whom you've already met." The queen and two children bowed in introduction, and Sapphire bowed in response.

As the Royal Family and the sorceress left the Music Room, Sofia glanced back and saw ice had formed where Sapphire sat. She watched it spread like vines and finally consume the piano, until it was nothing more than an ice statue. Worried the princess hesitantly followed Sapphire and her family out.

 _(11,12) Hexly Hall…_

 _About a year after the Wassailia Ball incident, Cedric noticed a dramatic change in Sapphire. She became distant and easily agitated, staying out late, doing who knows what, sleeping in class, and practicing magic secretly in the dorms, which was against the rules and if the person was caught it could result in permanent expulsion._

 _She became distant, so much so that she had requested she move dorm rooms to a single one by herself and away from her best friend Lana. Cedric had stopped by each day, only to be meet with either a door to his face or her not being there._

 _Finally, after about a year and two months after the ball, the son of the royal sorcerer of Enchantia caught her in the library of Hexly Hall, reading a very large and dusty book. Her blue eyes were practically scanning the pages; flipping the pages so quickly it was like she was just glancing at the page. Cedric moved closer towards her, and was shocked about how much she had changed in the last year._

 _Her black curly hair, that was usually down and flowed over her shoulder in dark waves, was pulled back in a tight ponytail with her blue bangs framing her perfect cheeks. She wore a dark navy blue dress that fitted her body to where it showed off her curves, which was a way different change to her usual light blue dress which was at least two sizes too big. Sapphire had a black cape with a golden clasp, a small candle burning, almost down to the stub. The young sorceress had black bags under her river blue eyes, and the only real color in her ensemble besides her eyes was her blue amulet, which rested on a silver chain around her neck._

 _Cedric walked over to her, very stealthy so she wouldn't see him and blow him off again. She was muttering under her breath words that even Cedric couldn't understand. The young sorcerer saw that her gloved hands were clutched in pain and her face was suddenly glistening with sweat. She seemed to sway slightly, and her eyes seemed to glaze over ever so slightly._

 _"Sapphire?" Cedric asked uncertainly, walking out from his hiding spot. She was still so fixated on the book that she didn't even see him. "Are you okay? Do I need to get the headmaster?" Cedric gingerly reached out to touch her shoulder, but Sapphire spun around, with a wild light like a deer caught in the sight of a hunter shone in her eyes._

 _"Cedric, what are you doing here?" She whispered her voice not hers. Cedric was shocked about how cold her hands were. It was like ice, and he couldn't break away from her surprisingly iron grip. He stared at her as she searched his face for something, recognition, or hope for something. After she blinked several times the glazed look went away, and she stared at him for a long time in shock and disbelief as she released her grip on his wrist. He rubbed the soon to be tender spot and backed up his face showing confusion and fear. Sapphire looked at her own hands then back at him, the same mix of emotion written on her face as Cedric's._

 _"W-what happened?" she asked getting up. Cedric backed away, his wand out and ready._

 _"Stay back," he said, causing Sapphire to back up, surprised at her best friend's behavior. "I don't want to hurt you Sapphire."_

 _Her eyes started to water at the sudden threat, her eyes still showing confusion. "You don't have to Cedric. I-I was just leaving." And with she grabbed her book and blew out the candle, quickly plunging the room in darkness._

 _Cedric mumbled a spell that lit the tip of the wand up with light, illuminating about half of the room up with brightness. He looked around and saw Sapphire leaving, and when she turned around, her eyes were rimmed with red and they were puffy. She quickly left the library, leaving Cedric alone in the darkness._

Present day in Enchantia…

Sapphire awoke with a start, her breathing rapid and deep. That was the fourth time that week that she had that dream.

 _More like a nightmare,_ she thought with regret as she threw her legs over the bed. Thanks to her long time friend, King Roland the Second, she got the biggest guest room in the castle, with an adjoining master bathroom, a game room and the largest walk in closet in the world, filled to the brim with the finest clothes no money could buy, along with a team of servants to wait on hands and foot. Of course Sapphire tried to explain to them that she could get dressed without any help, but they still served her breakfast in bed.

Getting up, Sapphire walked across the cold tiles, and threw open the curtains, letting the light pour in. She breathed in a sigh of relief as the mid fall sunlight filtered in, giving her warmth and hope. After five years of darkness and hopelessness, she had to soak up as much sun as she could before it disappeared with winter.

She quickly got dressed in her tight dark blue dress, and threw on a light blue cape with frost designs on it, and finally she tied her hair back, leaving her light blue bangs to frame her beautiful face. Sapphire stared at herself in the mirror for a minute, as she thought about what her life would've been like if she didn't make the mistake she made. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she quickly latched her amulet on and headed out her door, in hopes of trying to find Princess Sofia.

The sorceress found the young princess at the Royal Stables, petting a light purple miniature Pegasus with a buzz cut mane. Sapphire called to her, waving at her when the young princess spotted her.

"Hey, whatca doing?" Sapphire asked, petting the Pegasus along with Sofia, whom was decked out in riding gear. It was quiet lovely and very stylish even though it was something as simple as riding gear, but Sapphire guessed that was just the Amulet of Avalor glowing slightly.

Sofia, totally unaware of her amulet glowing, smiled, her brown curls poking out from underneath her riding hat. "Nothing much. I'm about to take Minimus here out for a quick ride to get ready for the derby race next week."

"Yeah, and make sure you tell this strange girl about how good you were our first one," the horse said. Sapphire just chuckled along with Sofia, not really shocked that a Pegasus spoke to her. Heck she had freaking fifty feet dragons talk to her in plain English.

"Well, when I went to Hexly Hall, I was quite the derby champion," she said crossing her arms. "I think I can beat both of you in race."

Minimus just scoffed and hit the ground with is hoof. "I'd like to see her try." Sofia just warned him with her eyes, which didn't escape the sorceress's eye, but of course she doesn't care. Sapphire knew what it was like to keep secrets from those she loved; it was what pushed Cedric away from her, that burning desire to keep them safe from the dangers that came with the secret.

A sound of a horse whining caught Sapphires attention, and when she turned around, she saw a beautiful navy blue horse with a light blue mane and teal blue eyes. The Pegasus navy blue wings with sky blue feathers made it look like highlights.

The stable men tried to tie her down in a new stable but the Pegasus refused, trying to say that she was a free horse and didn't belong here. Just like her, a free spirited girl tied down with responsibility.

Sapphire walked over to the stable men, and instructed them to leave and give her the ropes. They hesitantly gave it to her, and quickly left, leaving the stables as fast as they could.

"Oh great," the horse scoffed, but calmed down ever so slightly. "They sent out a woman this time. And not just any woman, a useless sorceress whose spells won't do anything."

"Would you rather me leave you to the stable men who have the power to put you down?' Sapphire asked, getting fed up with the Pegasus's whining. The sorceress turned and saw Sofia with her mouth on the floor, apparently having heard the conversation.

She stroked the Pegasus's beautiful mane and made shushing noise as the horse continued to buck. She seemed shocked that this human could talk to and understand her, so the Pegasus started to get spooked.

"What's your name?" Sapphire asked after the navy blue horse had calmed down.

"Midnight Moon," she said bowing her head. Sapphire bowed back, in response. "And who are you and where do you hail from?"

"My name is Sapphire Starlight and I hail from northeastern Dunwitty," she said getting the food and water trough ready. The first thing Sapphire did wasshe removed the ropes that were tied around her muzzle and neck.

"Oh small town kinda girl huh? Well I know exactly what you feel like." Midnight Moon sat down and watched her, finally happy that someone could understand her and talk to. "I was from a small herd when I was a young filly. It wasn't enough for me though, mainly because I was a thrill seeker and I loved adventure."

Sapphire poured the water in the trough she glanced behind her and saw Sofia had taken off on Minimus. She would have to explain her new friend about her special power, granted to her by her amulet long ago. Smiling sadly the young woman remembered, the last time she fully spoken and saw Cedric.

 _(11, 12) Three months later…._

 _Sapphire ran down the halls of Hexly Hall, tears streaming down her face and her river blue eyes puffy and red. She had just received news that her uncle was injured badly in a horse and carriage incident, and wasn't expected to make it._

 _She was headed back towards her rooms, to wait until someone could pick her up and take her to the Healing Center where he was to say his goodbyes. Her only family, the only thing she had in this world was going to be taken away from her. Of course the Royal Family was arranging a foster family in case her uncle did not make it and that made Sapphire even more depressed._

 _Cedric was just casually walking down the halls until she literally ran into him, making him drop his books. Sapphire didn't even stop running, which made the young sorcerer worried about his young friend._

 _"Cedric are you okay?" A voice asked. The son of Goodwin and the Great looked up to Lana, Sapphire's friend and former roommate, standing over him looking down with concern. She stooped down and helped him pick up his books that he dropped._

 _"Yeah, thanks Lana," he said standing. "What's wrong with Sapphire? I've never seen her so distraught."_

 _"Her uncle was in an accident and isn't expected to make it," Lana explained as they started to walk down the hall. Cedric was surprised and could understand why Sapphire was so upset. Her uncle was the only family she had here or anywhere in the world and if he died then she would truly be alone, and she would also wouldn't have any money to pay her fee for school._

 _"What's going to happen to her if he does die?" Cedric asked in hushed tones. The bullies had been relentless lately, causing her to be more withdrawn from her friends._

 _Lana looked around for anyone and continued. "I heard that her uncle called in a favor, and arranged a foster family to take her in case anything happens to her."_

 _"Did they catch whoever was responsible?"_

 _Lana shook her head sadly. "No. Whoever the person was they didn't even stop to help him. No one was around and a passing farmer found her uncle. Unfortunately he'd been out in the cold too long, and he had been bleeding too much. So now all the healers can do is wait and see if he'll make it."_

 _Later that week, Cedric stopped by Sapphire's dorm with some 'I'm sorry about your loss' flowers. He could practically hear her wailing and sobbing uncontrollably through the oaken doors. When he knocked on the door, the sobbing stopped and the door revealed Sapphire in a conserved mourning gown and a mourning veil placed on her top bun, the only color was her blue amulet. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, fresh makeup on._

 _She sniffled several times before speaking, her voice cracked and raw. "What is it?"_

 _Cedric handed her the baby blue orchids that he got. "I heard about your uncle and I'm sorry about your loss. I thought these would help cheer you up." Sapphire looked at them blankly and took them with a thankful nod. She smiled dryly, gesturing for him to enter into her dorm rooms. It was larger than any room in the castle of Enchantia, with a separate dinning hall, game room, music room and her very own theatre._

 _Sapphire went straight for her bedroom, which was larger than the King, and Queens master suite, and put the plants in vase of water, tossing aside some wilted roses. On her beside table, a portrait of her uncle sat in an elegant frame next to a scented vanilla candle, and an elegant hand mirror with a blue stone on top of some fancy wrapping paper._

 _"Cool room," Cedric said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that settled over them likes a blanket. The young sorcerer hoped that this would get her to open up to him like she used to._

 _"Thank you," she said. "The school was kind enough to give me this lovely room after my Uncle left me a will that stated that I was to be left at least three hundred dollars in inheritance. Unfortunately it wont last a month so, I have three weeks to pack my belongings before they forcefully throw me out into t the cold."_

 _"Where will you go then?" Cedric asked worried._

 _Sapphire shrugged sadly, fresh tears brimming in her river blue eyes. "King Roland arranged for a family to take me in but they have more mouths to feed than a family of rabbits. In the will, my uncle said I might have some family in the northern mountains so I'll try to head in that direction as soon as the snow melts."_

 _Cedric went over to her as she started to cry, and throughout the night the young sorcerer stayed besides his love until the morning sunrise._

Present day, Northern Mountains…

As Argenta Silverman stood watch over the ancient fortress, she could practically hear the soldiers talk about the rumor of the Amulet of Avalor being discovered once more.

A trumpet sound of a sentry got her attention, and she knocked her crossbow, anticipating her. But instead in flew a chocolate brown horse ridden by woman in a heavy green cloak. Sighing she put down her bow, and motioned for the guards to let her pass.

Down in the courtyard….

"It is good to see you again," Argenta said to Jade as she dismounted from her Pegasus, Coco. Her sister was out of breath, her cheeks and nose pink from the cold weather.

"It is good to see you against as well," Jade, said walking towards the main building, the guards taking her brown Pegasus to the heated stables with the others.

Once they entered the warm building, Jade shed her heavy winter cloak and breathed a sigh of relief as her skin started to warm up once more. The guardian of the Emerald of the Earth wasn't use to such cold weather since she usually stayed in the warmer parts of the world.

"What news do you have on the Amulet of Avalor sister?" Argenta asked as they made their way to the dining hall. "Is it still missing?" What came next shook the entire universe to its core.

"No," Jade said certainly, her thick winter green dress trailing behind her in her wake. "It seems that a young human princess named Sofia is the new guardian."

Argenta was shocked at this news but was expecting it ever since her second eldest sister rebelled against her mother and queen. The now darkened hearted woman had prophesied that when the Amulet Avalor resurfaces, that will be the sign that she was destined to reign as new queen. Of course the queen had found treason in her daughter's words and sought to rid the kingdom of this oncoming plague. Now that she was back and destroying the source of their magic, they needed both the Stone of the Stars and Amulet of Avalor in order to win the war that loomed over them all like a foreboding storm.

They entered the dining hall, where the servants were busy with setting down sliver wear and plates for that night's supper.

"What ever has happened to the ancient Amulet, we must find Sapphire Starlight so we can finally rid our kingdom of the evil that has forced us out. That is our top and foremost priority." Argenta said. She gestured to the large banquet hall table. "You have had a long journey and you must be tired. Please, join me for dinner and rest here, where you are safe." Jade smiled thankfully as she bowed her head and took her place at the table.

Enchantia….

Sofia sat on her bed as she quietly conversed with Sapphire in her room as the two drew pictures late into the night. They giggled about silly things like how Clover accidentally ate an orange crayon thinking it was a carrot.

"Oh you silly rabbit," Sapphire giggled as she petted the rabbit in between the ears. The bunny made a face that tickled the girls even more and they ended up rolling on the floor, tears running down their cheeks as they continued to laugh.

"Oh boy I haven't laughed this hard since Lana and I put an ice rink in the office of the headmaster of Hexly Hall." Sapphire said wiping a tear from her eye. Sofia picked herself off the floor and walked over to her closet, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later, she reemerged from her walk in closet wearing a lovely light purple nightgown, still wearing her amulet.

"So how come you can speak to animals?" Sofia asked, jumping on her bed, followed by Clover.

Sapphire fingered her amulet, still there, still protecting her from Ruby Brimstone, if she was still out there looking for her. "My amulet was given to me as a Wassailia present. It acts similar to yours if I am guessing correctly, for any deed done, for better or worse, a gift is granted a blessing or a curse. I helped out a wounded horse before I went on my…. journey, and thus my gif to speak to animals was given. What types of gifts where you given Princess Sofia?"

Sofia smiled at the memory of how she received her multiple gifts. "Well, I have the gift to speak to animals, the ability to become a mermaid, and the ability to shrink whenever I please." Sapphire stood dumbfounded as the young princess listed off the gifts she had been granted by her amulet. The sorceress had only been granted one gift in her life, but then again she had been trapped in a mirror for five years, while this young child was free to do as she wished, as long as she suffered and learned from her mistakes.

A yawn suddenly overcame Sapphire as she bid her goodnights to Sofia and walked out. She got lost several times and ended up in a tower of some sort, far away from her rooms as she remembered correctly. Something led her here, so since was already here, she decided to look around.

Carefully, the young woman opened the unlocked door to reveal a marvelously large workshop, with potions and beakers filled to the brim with all types of substances. Something was familiar about this place; a bell was ringing in the back of her mind that it was, and that she must leave the palace and never return.

Of course just like an ignorant person, she ignored it and continued to search the workshop for any clues on who might've lived here. On the wall a picture of a woman and man (Sapphire suspected that they might be married) hung, and looking very closely, the young sorceress saw similarities between them and Cedric. A cawing sounds startling her, and she turned to see a midnight black raven knocking on the window with his beak. Sapphire let the poor bird in, a chilly wind sweeping through the room.

"Well look who it is," cawed the raven as Sapphire closed the window. "Miss Sapphire Starlight, the star of Cedric's life and the reason for his blackening heart."

"Hello Wormwood," Sapphire said sighing. "It is good to see you well."

"Oh please. Don't give me any of that good girl act Sapphire. We all know you didn't love my master; you just loved him for his position as the royal sorcerer's son," the raven said so rudely. "You will be pleased to hear that Cedric has been over you for quite some time."

"Is that why he went back to the village where I grew up then?" Sapphire said back. She turned her back on the raven, something catching her eye. The young woman picked it up, revealing a small portrait of her and him at the Wassailia ball all those years ago, before Sapphire had that encounter with Ruby Brimstone.

"If he was over would he keep this? The best and worst day of mine and his life, the beginning of his freedom of me and the ending of my belief in myself."

With that Sapphire bowed to the raven and left the room, sobbing quietly as she hurriedly found her room and threw herself on the bed, letting sleep take over.

 _(15, 16) Enchantia…_

 _Cedric paced the perimeter of the room, uncertain that this was the right decision. He had convinced his father to buy him the ring, and had even the headmaster in on this. About a month after Sapphire's uncle's passing, Cedric decided that he couldn't wait, and something had to be done._

 _So for about two years, with difficult convincing and a lot of bribing, Cedric was finally able to convince the headmaster to let Sapphire stay there until he got enough money to buy an engagement ring._

 _Goodwin the Great stood over the counter while the ring maker was in the back getting her best merchandise._

 _"Calm down, son," Goodwin the Great said chuckling as he watched his only son pace the floor. "I haven't seen you this nervous since you got separated from Prince Roland in the Whispering Woods. Relax, it's going to be alright."_

 _The son rubbed the back of his neck nervously, listening to his father. "Were you this nervous when you were planning on marrying Mother?"_

 _"Of course I was," Cedric's father said as a matter of fact. "But it all worked out in the end. It will be all right. Breath." Cedric took two deep breaths, just in time to because at that point the Ring Master came back out, carrying out a tray of different stones and band designs._

 _"Okay so take your pick young man," the young woman said. Cedric looked over the choices. It seemed to be large red, grey, green, purple and blue stones in different shades and variations, each sitting on brass, silver and gold bands._

 _The young man picked up a teal blue stone on a silver band, and smiled happily. It was just the right size for Sapphire since she had small hands for her age. "Ah, a wise choice," the Ring Master said, smiling. She gestured to the other side of the counter, where his father went to pay up._

Finally, _Cedric thought, happily._

 _(Sapphire pov)_

 _The young sorceress sat on her bed, looking sadly at her gloved hands. Everything they touched turned to ice, which made her afraid to even touch anyone. Everyday she was afraid of her getting angry and finally snap, revealing her power and making her seem like a monster. As her power started to grow, she was more afraid of hurting Cedric more and more each day._

 _That day she was afraid of came when she was walking down the hall one day after class. It was a quiet day and she wore her usual navy blue dress with a hooded cloak, when she ambushed by Brandon and his gang of bullies. Ever since they had that encounter when they were little, Brandon had grown to be that typical bully stereotype: the oh-so-handsome jock with all the girls fawning over him, but his grades were so bad that he could've been kicked out if his parents weren't one of the main benefactors to the school._

 _She sighed, not really up for this today. "What do you want Brandon? I'm not in the mood today."_

 _"Aw that's no way to talk to your new boyfriend." He said grabbing her arms, which made him drop her books. She sighed and rolled her eyes in disgust as Sapphire stooped down to pick up her textbooks. "Come on babe. Dump Grey Bangs and get with a real jock."_

 _"Oh please," Sapphire said rolling her eyes, starting to walk away. "The only real thing you are is a real jerk!" That got Brandon simmering, as he and his gang circled around blocking any hopes escape for Sapphire._

 _Not too long after Brandon had trapped Sapphire, Cedric walked around the corner carrying something in his hand. He spotted the Brandon towering over Sapphire, whose amulet started to glow in response to her anger and fear. Brandon took Sapphire by the wrist, making her scream out in pain. Cedric dropped what he was holding and ran over to help._

 _But he never arrived. Sapphire retched her wrist from Brandon's hand and closed her eyes in pain, her amulet bursting with blue light. Finally with a grunt of pain, Sapphire's amulet let forth a burst of power, turning everything within their group and blocking their escapes with a wall of ice. They were trapped but that wasn't the worst of their problems. Sapphire raised off the ground, surrounded by a beautiful blue light, her dark hair turning snow white, her tan skin paling, looking like death and her river blue eyes turning into glowing blue orbs._

 _"S-Sapphire?" Cedric sputtered as the ice travelled up his legs, burning cold. "Why are you doing this?"_

 _Sapphire did not answer, she only turned to the bullies, who stood petrified as they watched the girl they once bulled walk towards them, her navy turned artic blue dress trailing behind her. The bullies tried to beat on the walls of ice that were so thick you couldn't here anything._

Why do you torment her? _Asked an older woman's voice. In the reflection of the walls, Cedric saw Sapphires ice blue lips not move, still looking at the boys not blinking._ She has done you no harm, and yet you constantly tease and harm her. You haunt her every waking moment, so I will remove your plague from the face of earth.

 _Cedric watched as ice spread up the bullies' legs, like ivy growing up the pillars of a castle. He ran over to his soon betrothed, and touched her shoulder in hopes someone familiar will wake her, but it just angered this entity even more._

HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! _She shouted, throwing Cedric against the wall._ NO ONE TOUCHES THE ALL POWERFUL AND MIGHTY ICE SORCERESS.

 _"Sapphire it's me! Cedric, your best friend!" he yelled over the growing wind. He saw realization dawn in those beautiful spheres of blue as they faded into regular eyes. She was gently put back down on the ground, the ice walls melting and then disintegrating into steam, the ivy ice traveled slowly from the boys' legs. The glow died down and Sapphire's hair and skin returning too normal. She stumbled and Cedric was able to catch her just in time, not afraid of the girl who had just tried to strike him down._

 _"M-monster! Monster!" Brandon yelled, with blue lips and fear frozen eyes. He pointed at her with a shaking finger, and stood up running yelling 'monster' all the way to the headmaster's office._

 _"What happened?" Sapphire asked, standing up. She looked around where the ice had made markings on the walls. Realization dawned on the young sorceress, as she finally remembered what happened, and the small line of blood that trickled from Cedric's hair._

 _"Oh, I-need to go," she said suddenly as she ran back to her dorms, practically in tears._

 __Present day, Enchantia…

Sapphire awoke screaming, awakened by a nightmare that had plagued her for so long. Her breathing was erratic and even though the frost had set in, she was still warm to the touch. She remembered that day, so well it seemed, but that day, along with the incident at the Wassailia ball, seemed branded in her memory and she seemed unable to forget.

Stretching, she found that it was snowing ever so slightly, but not enough to excite the children just yet. After getting dressed she decided to wander about the castle, and maybe go and see how Midnight Moon was doing, since she had practically adopted the young sorceress to be her new rider.

After walking all over the castle, she saw no one, not one servant, one maid or butler. Not even the Royal Family seemed to be present, which scared Sapphire to no end. The young woman seemed to feel all alone and afraid, which was a feeling she didn't like.

"Don't be silly," said a voice. "That feeling makes you human, something I wish so terribly to be."

Sapphire turned around and saw something she didn't expect to see in the royal palace of Enchantia. A young woman, about Sapphire's age and height, stood with grey hair, and black, soulless eyes. She had paper white skin, which made her eyes even darker, and wore a wedding gown type dress, except this one was fitted for battle and had old, yet shining armor over it with a sword strapped to her side.

"Sapphire Starlight," the unknown woman bowed her head. Sapphire just stood there transfixed on the silver gem that rested at the gape of her throat, glowing in response to hers. The stranger smiled at the sight. "It seems an introduction is needed."

"Get back!" Sapphire shouted drawing her wand. "I don't want anything to do with you if you have any affiliation with Ruby Brimstone." The woman looked shocked at this sudden show of power, but a smile returned to her face nonetheless.

"It seems the prophecy was true," she said and as quick as lighting came to stand in front of Sapphire's face.

"We have been waiting a long time for you Sapphire Starlight. You must help us reclaim our homeland from our sister, whose heart has been blackened by her lust for power. That is all we ask." She floated down back to the floor, where she continued to stare at her.

Finally it was Sapphire who broke the stare, sighing sadly as she looked out the window.

"This prophecy has ruined my chance for a happy ending with the man I love," the ice sorceress said, looking down, trying to keep tears from flowing. "I do hope you realize that."

The woman mirrored Sapphire's sad sigh. "There are no such things as a 'happy ending' in real life." When Sapphire turned around she was gone, and the sounds erupted from the castle, and more people appeared out of thin air as if they had been plucked from existence and then put back. They all stared at her like she was crazy, like she was a monster.

Ignoring those stares, she hurriedly pasted by everyone, and headed straight for her room with plans to leave as soon as possible.

In her room…  
As she was packing her bags, a sudden noise drew her attention to her window. Walking up the palace stairs was King Maximus and apparently his royal sorcerer who Sapphire recognized as Greylock, Cedric's old friend. Forgetting her plan to leave, and grabbing her wand, Sapphire hurried out her room with hopes to intercept the old friend and wizard.

Peeking around the corner, Sapphire saw Greylock and Sofia talking quietly and laughing at each other's jokes. Pulling up her hood to her cloak she quickly made her way to him, which caught them both off guard.

"Oh excuse me miss," Greylock said, picking up her dropped wand. "It seems that I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It is alright Greylock," she said grabbing her wand, but the old wizard was so shocked that a stranger knew his name that he forgot to let go. Once he did, his brown brow furrowed in confusion and he adjusted the monocle to get a better look. Tucking her light blue bang behind her ear, Greylock gasped as he suddenly recognized the young woman that stood before him.

"Sapphire what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you are I suppose," She replied, smiling. Something in Greylock's eyes told her that she needed to get somewhere private, where there were no snoopy ears about. She looked down at the princess. "Uh, if you'll excuse us Princess Sofia, but Mr. Greylock and I require a bit of privacy."

The young Princess from the village looked confused but nodded all the same. She bowed and turned, spotting her step brother and ran to joining him.

"This way." Sapphire instructed and quickly hurried both of them to a nearby room. Greylock wasted no time in giving Sapphire an earful.

"So this is where've you been all these years huh? Right under Cedric's nose?"

"You know I would never leave without saying goodbye unless I had perfect reasons," Sapphire retorted back, crossing her arms. "I had to leave. For the safety of the kingdom, and the for the good of Cedric."

"Well I hope you realized the pain you left him in," Greylock said, and Sapphire felt the tears fall down.

"I never meant to leave him," she said, wiping the tears with her sleeve. "It was not my choice, but a choice I had to make nonetheless." Greylock took her into an embrace, which prompted Sapphire to erupt in a sob.

(James pov)

The crown prince to Enchantia was strolling down the halls of his home when heard his name being called. Turning he saw his stepsister walk towards him swiftly, with her dress hoisted so she wouldn't trip. Looking over her shoulder, James saw Mr. Greylock walk away quickly with Sapphire, whom James had seen a number of times around the castle.

"Hey Sofia," James greeted happily. "What's up?"

"Not much," she replied equally happily. "I've just been talking with Mr. Greylock and he says that there'll be a Royal Prep/Hexly Hall reunion next week. And get this, dad's going to host it here."

"Cool. Hey, do you think Cedric will be home in time for it?" He asked as they walked to the kitchen to grab a snack. Sofia just shrugged, unable to answer it without spilling her secret.

"So why do you think Sapphire wanted to talk to Greylock?" The young boy asked after the silence had gotten unbearable. Sofia gave him an extremely hard look, like the one the queen would give him when he was caught in a prank.

"James," she scolded, making him rub the back of his neck. "You know it's rude to pry." The crown prince just nodded sadly, Sofia was always the kind one.

(Sofia pov)

The rest of the day had passed without incident; nothing interesting or unusual had passed, other than King Maximus announcing that he and his royal sorcerer were staying until the Reunion Ball. King Roland looked none to happy about the news of the nonstop bragging king staying here for a week in a half.

Sofia politely excused herself and went to her room to change for bed, but even after a hard day, she still couldn't fall asleep. She got herself off her bed, and put on her robe, determined to fall asleep before midnight, Sofia trekked through the quiet castle searching for Sapphire's rooms.

Finally finding it, Sofia hesitantly knocked on the door, surprised to hear a muffled, "Come in," from the other side.

Opening it, Sofia found the sorceress hunched over a book, with a candle burning almost down to the stub. Sapphire glanced up, and seeing Sofia, smiled the warmest smile the young princess had ever seen her smile since her mysterious arrival.

"Oh Princess Sofia, please come in," She said happily. Sofia walked in and saw for the first time how great the young girl was doing. There were books everywhere, her bed had the biggest comforter, and the windows stain glass of a young warrior woman, probably some saint that saved Enchantia long before Sofia. "I was just about to get ready for bed. Is something the matter?"

"No," the young princess said shrugging. "I just couldn't sleep. I was kind of hoping you would tell me a bed time story."

"Of course," Sapphire said, and the entire sudden, Sofia saw her blue eyes glance to her amulet. "I've got the best story to tell." The young sorceress patted the seat next to her on her bed and Sofia happily hopped on it, the sounds of thunder clapping.

Looking for a new candle, Sapphire ran all over the room, until she ventured into the bathing rooms. Out she came victorious, wielding the unlit candle as if it was a sword and she was a pirate.

"A vast yea harty," she said as she hopped on the bed. "Me thinks there be royalty in tha mix. Milady." She bowed, offering her a hand, and together they bounced up and down until Sapphire and Sofia collapsed on the bed, out of breath and laughing.

Sapphire cleared her throat and looked at her new friend with a tired light in her eyes. "Now, on with the story…."

 **Oh I do love cliffhangers, don't you? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry for that folks, I seem to be coming down with something. Well hope you all had a great thanksgiving break, and hope you all enjoyed Book 2 of Sofia the First- The Enchanted Mirror. Next chapter will explain the origins of all the amulets and the strange people bugging Sapphire.**


	3. Book 3

**This part is basically an origin story of Sapphire and Sofia's amulets, and how they tie into the story.** **Sorry for lame opening. This is the only time this story will have an off track chapter.**

Book 3: Origins

 _A long time ago, long before the time of civilization, the gods ruled the world. They lived in luxury in their castle in the clouds, while the humans continued to live in squalor. The humans despised and feared the gods with all their hearts, but there was on goddess they loved the most. Mother Earth._

 _She was the queen of the gods; an elegant woman who would bless mankind each year with a bountiful harvest and protect them from the harsh winters that killed half of the population with each storm. Mother Earth loved each and every human she saw, and often walked among them, exotic flowers and grass forming in her wake. But she was unhappy despite being ruler of mankind and the gods. She yearned for a child to call her own, but never could produce an heir._

 _Fed up with not having children, she went to a seer, and asked if Fate would be kind enough to grant her a child._

 _"Aye, your majesty," the seer said, green mist forming around her. "You will be blessed with five children, all of them female. But be forewarned: one of them will seek your throne; her heart will be blackened and scorched by the lust and hunger for power. This child will be your downfall and doom. However, there is hope. There will be another who will destroy her and bring peace to the world."_

 _Mother Earth was shocked to hear that but was also happy to hear that she will be blessed by Fate with five children, all destined for greatness except the one child that would destroy her. After coming to her senses, she asked the prophet when to expect her children._

 _"Watch the sky for the alignment of the five major stars. That will be the sign that they will arrive in a flash of light." And with that the seer disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Mother Earth alone._

 _The day she waited for had finally arrived one wintery afternoon. She was mending a young purple flower that had fallen prey to a trampling horse, when a sudden light appeared, which made her shield her eyes. When she blinked the spots out of her eyes, the Queen of the Gods saw five stones floating in a circle. They were cut like diamonds, with a light brighter than anything Mother Earth had seen in her immortal life._

 _My dear Queen of the Gods, a voice like milk and honey, I present to you your heirs and sires. Each of them will possess a unique gift that will set them apart from other spirits and gods, and these stones will help provide an outlet for their power. The stones dropped gently to the ground forming human shapes. When the light around the shapes disappeared, there stood four young girls but the Queen had sworn there were five stones, each with the same features yet differences all the same._

 _They all bowed to the Earth Mother, before they straightened up, so that the Earth Mother could look at them. She smiled warmly before opening her arms._

 _"Daughters," She said as she strode over the children. "I am your mother, Mother Earth, queen of the gods and giver of life to mankind. Do you already have names?" The girls stared at each other as if asking each silently what this strange woman was asking. Those looks the Queen got told her enough. "Very well. I will take you to my home where you will be introduced to the court. "_

 _And with a wave of her hand the Queen transported her new children to the Palace of the Gods._

 _It wasn't very long until the queen noticed the differences in her children. The eldest was the kindest and gentlest of her five children, and also had a knack for leading her other sisters in activities, whether it is leading her sisters in battle or training. Her eyes were like a river, her hair and skin as white as snow. The Queen decided to name her_ _ **Corundum**_ _(1). She controlled the ice and water, and was known among mortals as the powerful Ice Sorceress, and she watched over the season of winter, and the guardian of love. An amulet of the bluest stone on a silver chain was her mark of power and her symbol of kindness to anyone she met._

 _The second eldest was constantly angry, and she always tried to usurp her oldest sister, claiming that she was the one who was destined for the throne. Her younger sisters were afraid of her, but Corundum and her constantly butted heads on different views. The mortals feared her, more than any god in the Palace of the Gods. Mother Earth kept a constant eye on her, remembering the prophecy of one of her daughters with a blackened heart would destroy her. The Queen named her, Ruby due to her yellow eyes, black hair and dark red bangs. Ruby controlled the elements of fire and heat, watching over the season of summer, and was the guardian of strength. Her amulet was dark red, on the blackest chain, just like her heart was slowly becoming._

 _The third daughter, the most intellectual of the five, was very curious and inquisitive. Jade, a name the Queen always liked was seen to the mortals as the wisest and most knowledgeable of the any of the sisters. She preferred to stay in the safety of the forests and jungles creating more species of plants and trees than spend her time in the Palace of the Gods stuffing her face with ambrosia and nectar (2). Her hair was as brown as an oak tree, her bangs greener than any leaves in the summer. Jade watched over the season of spring, the season of life, as well was the guardian of knowledge. Her amulet was a jade stone, which sat on a bronze chain._

 _The fourth daughter, girl who Mother Earth named Argenta, was the most battle smart of the three. She commanded over the armies of the gods as Second in Command, only bested by Mother Earth herself. Argenta had grey locks, and pale skin, her grey-green eyes startling and stormy making any man, mortal or otherwise, wilt in terror. She was a little more serious than her older siblings, and always kept a straight face, her eyes always narrowed as if she thought something that angered her. She wore a diamond around her neck on a platinum chain. Argenta was charged with being guardian of the fall and used the power of air to her advantage._

 _The youngest child was never found. The Queen and her armies searched high and low for her, no one could find her. Mother Earth decided to erect a monument in her honor, symbolically naming her the guardian of magic and friendship, and officially named her Iolite._

 _"Mother will we search for her?" Corundum asked one evening while they were alone._

 _"No," the Earth mother said, a tear springing up in her eyes. "But the stone that vanished will be sought after by mortals and gods alike. It will be named the Amulet of Avalor, and hopefully when the time was right, it will chose a new person, one whose name will ring throughout history."_

 _Years passed and the girls grew into beautiful warriors, legendary throughout the world. And they watched as time passed and kingdoms grew from little villages of thatched huts, they watched as the world of man forgot the worship of their ancestors and they faded into nothing._

 _Ruby's heart grew darker and darker as time passed, and soon she spoke out against her mother and queen in front of the court. One day everything came to a head._

 _"Our beloved queen has prophesied that the Amulet of Avalor will resurface, and will usher in a new age of peace," she said in front of the council of Gods. "The fates have granted me a vision, showing me what the future holds under the rule of my beloved sister Corundum. The day will come, my fellow deities, when the mortals will toss us aside like garbage, and when that day comes I will certainly promise to rid ourselves of those who wish to fight us and ignore us."_

 _"A war with mortals is out of the question sister," Corundum argued stepping out of the shadow of the throne, walking straight into the trap that was set for her. "Many innocents would die if there were a war between us sister. You will be arrested and charged with being a warmonger."_

 _"On the contrary Corundum." Ruby said removing her double-headed axe from on her back. The doors burst open revealing the army of the Gods rush in their weapons out and pointed at the council members._

 _"Ruby! What in the name of Fates is going on!?' Mother Earth cried standing up. Ruby smiled, her red amulet glowing sinisterly, as she motioned for one of the soldiers to bring her mother right in front of her._

 _"I am simply doing what I am destined to do." Mother Earth tried to hide her shock from her evil daughter but it showed on her face, and Ruby smiled as she slide her fingers down the sharp blade. "That's right. I went to the Fates, and they told me my destiny. 'One of them will seek your throne; her heart will be blackened and scorched by the lust and hunger for power', I believe those were their words. And now mother dear, I will strike you down and take the throne." She raised her axe._

 _"The throne will not accept you as its rightful queen Ruby," Her mother said when she was forced on her knees. Even though Ruby and her traitors were looking at her with a blood lust, the queen looked calm as though she was an infant. "Nor will the Gods accept you either. You will be forever fighting to keep the throne until the day you die."_

 _"Oh but that's the best thing about be a goddess," she said lifting up her axe. "You live forever." She brought down the axe, but Corundum closed her eyes as tight as she could. The true heir to the throne was brought forward, and forced on her knees as well. When the eldest opened her eyes, she saw Ruby stroking the golden armrest of the throne, its luster fading with the sunlight as thunderclouds over took the sky._

 _"After all these years," the second eldest whispered, taking a seat. She took a deep breath as though the throne infused all its power into her, and was calming down. "At last the power is_ mine _!" Suddenly she was thrown forward, landing on the council table the ancient oak furniture breaking into a thousand pieces._

 _"WHAT?!" She demanded standing up. Ruby stalked towards the throne, which was glowing gold. The second eldest touched the throne, but she didn't get very far. The throne that has held the power for the world of the gods was protected by a golden umbrella of light. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"_

 _"It is just like mother foretold," Corundum stated coolly. "Only the true heir can sit on the throne. You will never have that throne!"_

 _Ruby turned around, her yellow eyes flashing in anger. She held out her palm, and a little flame appeared, moving like a dancer._

 _"Well, then," she said gesturing a traitor soldier to hand her his axe, which was made of Celestial Bronze (3). "If I can't have the throne then no one will."_

 _Corundum struggled against her captives, knowing full well that if the throne was destroyed then the entire world of the gods will crumble, falling piece by piece into chaos and disorder, then the gods would start to disintegrate fading into nothing. As Ruby raised the axe, Corundum finally snapped, letting a burst of magical energy so great it made walls of solid ice. Unfortunately as her anger and power grew, so did the chance of her dying due to her exerting herself._

 _"I will not endanger my people because you choose to let the lust for power over take you and blacken your heart," she said, her body surrounded by a soft glow. The heir to the throne cupped her hands and a small orb of blue light appeared between her hands. Ruby launched herself at the glowing heir, but she wasn't fast enough, as Corundum launched the sphere, ice spreading like ivy on her chest, wailing as it burned her like fire._

 _As Corundum collapsed, drained of energy, Ruby took this chance to egg her soldiers on, screaming, "Get them you fools! Don't let them escape! Block all exits and entrances!"_

 _Argenta and Jade carefully picked their sister up and quickly ran out of the council room, with the last few remaining loyal guards protecting their rear._

 _The girls sough refuge in the human world, knowing full well that now that their mother was dead, the war between the Gods and Mortals was inevitable. They were currently in the home of Godwin the Good, with the eldest sister critically weakened by her burst of power. His son, Gaius, took immediate interest in the goddesses._

" _I need you do me a favor Argenta," Corundum whispered as she awoke from her pained sleep. Argenta, who had been pacing the floor, quickly went over her sister, tears in her eyes. Since she was the commander of the army she was not allowed to show any emotion, but now that her sister was dying despite the ambrosia they had given her._

" _What is it sister?" Argenta asked, clutching her hand worriedly. Her voice shook like a godling, but she didn't care. That serpent was going to pay for what she did the their family. "What do you want me to do?"_

" _Listen careful sister, for I shan't have the strength to repeat it." Before she continued, Corundum broke into a coughing fit. Argenta worried she might disappear right here and there, but it soon subsided. Corundum looked at her with tired eyes. "I will soon join mother, but while I rested, the Fates granted me a vision. There will be another, who will wear the amulet again and defeat Ruby in a battle for the throne. But you must be there when she arrives."_

" _How long will we have to wait Corundum? Without the food of the gods, we will slowly fade into nothing."_

" _Her fate is tied to us. This new Ice sorceress will break the cycle of pain and death and bring back peace to the gods."_

" _What will her name be sister?" Argenta asked noticing her sister's eyes starting to droop and glaze over._

" _The Amulet of Avalor... where is it?" the dying goddess asked all of the sudden. Argenta looked over at her younger sister who was taking all of this in with difficulty. Tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes; she turned away and went to another room to cry in private._

" _It was lost eons ago, Corundum," Argenta replied gently. Her river blue eyes were brimming with tears as everything came back to her._

" _She is the one who the Fates talked about, the one who will bring back order and harmony." Corundum said grasping Argenta's collar. Tears started to form in her eyes as she clutched her sister's collar harder. "I'm sorry I was unable to save Mother and prevent Ruby from taking over."_

" _It's okay Corundum, don't blame yourself. Ruby brought this on herself and she will pay dearly for this." Argenta said, clutching her hands, tears brimming in her green grey eyes. Corundum, smiling weakly and her eyes half closed, gave her sister's hand one more squeeze before the grip loosened and the eldest breathed her last breathe._

 _Argenta finally let the tears flow, and the last of the loyalist to the throne took of their helmets or bowed their heads in respect. As Corundum faded into sparkles of blue magic, Argenta stayed focused on that face, knowing full well she wouldn't see her sister's face for a long time. The last of her sister disappeared into nothing, leaving only her amulet, which practically glowed in the candlelight._

 _The now next in line turned to the human family, delicately holding the necklace as though it would disappear as well. "I, Argenta Silvermoon, charge you with the task of watching over this amulet, until the time is right to give it to the next in line."_

 _The wife looked startled but nodded all the same, grabbing the amulet and storing it in a lock box. Argenta turned to the last loyalists and her remaining sister._

" _We need to leave, if we are to keep one step ahead of Ruby," She instructed and the soldiers nodded, filing out of the small hut. "There are some abandoned fortresses that even she doesn't know about, the most important being the fortress in the Northern Mountains. That should provide a key vantage point, but we must hurry if we are to get there before she does."_

 _Jade nodded, her light green eyes red and puffy. "Understood." She walked out, leaving the family to wonder what the heck was going on. Argenta looked down at the cot where her sister once lay, feeling the eyes of the humans on her._

" _You will need to pack up that amulet in a celestial bronze box," she said, her eyes still on the cot. "It will mask the magical signature until it is ready to choose its next guardian."_

" _Will you need anything for your journey your highness?" the mother asked, bowing her head like a servant, which made the goddess chuckle a little._

" _No thank you." The young goddess turned, strapping her sword to her belt. "And it's Argenta, please." The mother looked surprised as the young woman strode out to the yard, looking up the clear night sky, and smiled faintly as she noticed two new constellations: a mother holding hands with a daughter._

" _Do not worry, Corundum," she whispered to herself as she followed the others as they started on their long trek to the Northern Mountains. "I will avenge you, and I will not rest until her blood is flowing on your grave."_

Enchantia, present day (Sapphire pov)…

The young sorceress looked at the young princess as she yawned tiredly, and stretched. Sofia had stayed awake all throughout the story, and was really interested when Sapphire got to the action.

"Wow, that was a great story," Sofia said laying her head down on Sapphire's bed. The not so stranger glanced at the grandfather's clock and saw that it was almost half past eleven, time for the young princess to head to bed.

"Come on sweetie," Sapphire said picking the peasant turned princess up and carried her in her arms to her room. Clover joined the trio in the abandoned halls as they walked back to Sofia's room. Several times Sofia shifted in the sorceress arms, which didn't bother the young woman at all.

After they had arrived at the princess's rooms, Sapphire pulled of Sofia's robe and slippers off, hanging the purple silk item on the backrest of a nearby chair, and tucked the young girl into bed. Sofia snuggled up, clutching a stuffed dragon, and smiled as she dreamed of elves and pixies enchanting her, letting her forget the troubles of the world.

A yawn silently escaped Sapphire's lips as she gently closed the door behind her. She was exhausted and didn't even realize it, probably running on adrenaline all day as the excitement escalated with the arrival of Greylock and the appearance of a young woman with a similar amulet like her. Sapphire heard the tale from Cedric; apparently it was an oral tale, much like her amulet that she now wore around her neck, passed down from his father, his grandfather, his great-grandfather, all the way down to his great-great grandfather, Gaius the First, who supposedly witnessed the whole thing in person when he was little.

Of course Sapphire didn't believe it when she first heard it, but now…now that she had these crazy people chasing her, and the incident that happened when Cedric tried to propose and after, all those years in the mirror realm, made the young sorceress believe in the impossible.

She arrived back to her rooms, at exactly midnight, tired and drained of natural energy, but something didn't exactly feel right. Sapphire felt an unknown weight of foreboding settle in her stomach, making it do rolls, and it took all her will power not to vomit. Something horrible was coming, and this tenuous peace was holding but it would soon break like a fragile vase. And whatever was going to happen, it would all fall to Sapphire sacrifice whatever necessary to win it.

"If there is anyone up there," Sapphire prayed looking up to the sky, where a constellation of a mother and daughter shone brightly. "Please give me the strength I need so I can protect the ones I love and those I have recently met. The Royal family, Baileywick, Greylock…. Cedric, keep them safe and out of harms way. " A tear slipped, and Sapphire quickly wiped it away before lying down in her bed, the darkness of sleep engulfing her.

 **Hey guys what's up? Hope you enjoyed the origin story of the Amulet of Avalor and Sapphire's amulet. Special thanks and shout out to Ariel-Sarina-Jen for the sweet review; I can't wait to hear from you once again. And to answer your question about the other beings with the magical amulets being Elementals, basically yes. I hope this story clears up any questions you might have. And the reason they are so long is so I can get all of the info in there without more chapters. I know that's kind of lazy on my part but hey I'm a junior in high school….so what are you going to do? If this leaves anymore questions, just PM me and I'll get back to you. Please RR, and I will see you soon with an**


	4. Book 4

Book 4: Reunion Ball prelude

Present day, Enchantia….

As the servants and maids of the Royal Family of Enchantia prepared for the Hexly Hall/Royal Prep Reunion Ball, which was less than a week away, Sapphire couldn't help but be in awe at how busy they worked. Even walking back to her chambers, Sapphire had to be quick on her feet to avoid bumping into servants who carried banners, crystal punch bowls, bouquets and centerpieces to the dinning hall.

Since they had arrived, King Maximus and Greylock had dined with them, with Sapphire joining them on a few occasions, and every time the older king was bragging about this or telling them how great that was, Sapphire hated ever-single moment of it. Sofia glanced a worried look at Sapphire every time she would suddenly drop her utensil, looking embarrassed each time it clattered against the china.

"You know Roland," King Maximus said for the thousandth time that evening. " _My_ court orchestra is the best singer in the kingdom." The red haired king smiled proudly while Roland did the same thing he did when Maximus boasted about something: halfheartedly stir his soup and commented, "I'm sure she is."

"Sapphire's a pretty good singer as well," Sofia said proudly, making the young sorceress's spoon stop half way to her mouth. She blushed profusely, not really used to be complemented on her singing. Her uncle used to say that her singing was like a small brook running over small stones; a lullaby in its self. But being a teen with no self-confidence whatsoever she just figured he was being nice for the sake of being nice.

Now here she was, being complemented by the youngest member of the royal family, and was probably going to be asked to sing for their guest. As if on cue King Maximus laughed at Sapphire's expression.

"Oh can she?" He asked, kind of sarcastically in Sapphire's opinion. The older king gave another hearty chuckle. "Then I would like to see it. How about after dinner tomorrow night? That should give you plenty of time to right something…. original. Don't you agree, miss Sapphire?"

Sapphire didn't hear him at first, she was too busy glaring at Sofia angrily, but it did register with the young woman that she was being talked to.

"Oh of course your Highness," she said ripping her glare from the young princess. "It would be my pleasure." The dinner went on for about another hour with out another incident, but Sapphire couldn't stop thinking about last time she sang. It was when she and Cedric were intermediate students at Hexly Hall and it was the talent show against Duke's Academy. Her song brought the Wizarding School in the lead, but it wasn't enough to bring home the trophy.

As soon as King Maximus and Greylock retired for the evening, Sapphire went straight to the music room, in hopes she could remember some songs she wrote when she was in school.

 _(15, 16): Hexly Hall…._

 _Cedric ran down the hall, trying to catch up with Sapphire, ignoring the pounding pain in his head. He didn't know what happened to make her go all crazy but he had to be sure that she was all right._

 _The young sorcerer barely made it before Sapphire slammed her door behind her and locked it from the inside. Putting an ear up to the door, Cedric could hear muffled sobs, things being thrown across the room, and something shattering. The son of the Royal sorcerer could only bang on the doors as hard as he could before he remembered he had his wand._

 _"Sapphire you better open up!" Cedric yelled bracing himself for what he was about to do._

 _"Go away Cedric!" he heard Sapphire yell back. "I want to be alone."_

 _"Too bad sweetie," The young sorcerer muttered under his breath. Out loud he started to recite the spell, "_ _ **Ostium Solvite**_ _!" The door fell down with a crash, sending decades of dust flying. Coughing and trying to get the old dust out of his eyes, Cedric walked through the soot, feeling around for Sapphire. What he actually got was another body slamming into his._

 _When the grime cleared, he saw Sapphire untangling herself from him, her wand in hand, glaring at something. Walking through the receding wall of dirt, stepped a young woman roughly around Sapphire's age, her hand balled up and on fire! Her eyes were nothing but pure black with two glowing yellow orbs in the center. When she smiled, Cedric almost whimpered out loud when he saw those dragon like teeth, rows and rows of teeth that could rip his throat open in an instant._

 _"Well, well, well," the girl said, making Sapphire take up a defensive stance, putting her arm in front of Cedric to protect him. "Look what we have here. Sapphire's wittle fwiend."_

 _"Leave him out of this Ruby," Sapphire ordered, her amulet slightly glowing a light blue. "This does not concern anyone but you and me." Cedric's friend pointed her wand at the girl and shouted, "_ _ **DURATUS!"**_ _The pale white wand shot out a freezing mixture of ice and snow, swirling around this Ruby._

 _But the strange assailant just swatted it away with her fiery hand like she was swatting a fly. Sapphire's brave expression faltered to that of horror and confusion before a look of resignation molded itself onto her perfect features._

 _"Cedric, listen to me closely," Sapphire said, her eyes still on Ruby, who was starting to circle the duo like a vulture. "I need you to run as fast as you can to the Headmaster's office and bring back as many wizards as you can."_

 _"What about you?" he asked, worried about leaving his hopefully soon to be wife behind._

 _"I'll hold this snake off until help arrives," She answered, her tone more firm, her hands subconsciously adjusting the wand so she could grip it more tightly. Cedric stood frozen there for a few moments before whispering, "I love you," into Sapphire's ear before running as fast as his skinny legs could carry him towards the Headmaster's office._

Present day, Enchantia (Sapphire pov)

The next day was filled with stress and anxiety for Sapphire as she tried to find something original for that night's performance for King Maximus. Around lunch she decided to take a break, wondering off around the castle until she bumped into Princess Amber, who was on her way to the gardens.

"Oh Sapphire," she giggled waving a fan in front of her face. "Would like to join me in the gardens? They are absolutely gorgeous."

Sapphire bowed respectfully to the young royal. "It would be my pleasure Princess Amber." This caused Amber to dissolve into a fit of giggles, which made Sapphire's pale cheeks catch fire with blush.

"Oh such formalities," she said fanning her face even harder. "Just Amber's fine."

"Alright then," Sapphire conceded, and the two walked down the congested hallways of the Enchantia castle. The pair were quiet, both of them not really knowing what to say since they only met like two weeks ago, but still it wasn't an awkward silence.

Anyway, as the princess and the sorceress walked outside, a blast of cold wind hit them, making Amber readjusted the olive shawl that was draped around her shoulders and Sapphire to close her eyes and take several deep breaths in, letting the cold air crack and burn her lungs, but in a good way.

"Aren't you cold?" Amber asked as they walked through the gardens, pointing out that Sapphire only had on a light cloak and a sleeveless gown.

Sapphire just shrugged as they continued to walk down the path that she and Cedric took all those years ago during the Wassailia Ball, the night that her life ended. "The cold never really bothers me. Besides, it's the best feeling in the world! The prickle of the snowflakes on your bare skin, the numbness in your cheeks, nose and finger, and sharp but soft pain you get when you breathe deeply…. there is nothing I wouldn't give to feel all of it." They continued to walk, nodding a hello to the gardeners who carried garden tools. Sapphire was lost in her thoughts, as she reminisced about the Wassailia ball and what that would've been like if she wasn't attacked by Ruby. In the end she figured it would just be a boring life, and who in their right mind would want a boring life anyway?

Anyway as the pair made their way down an unknown path, something in the corner caught Sapphire's eye. She saw pale blue flowers, with small stripes of pinks and whites, their petals all wilted and closed. The young sorceress gasped as she veered from the path and knelt down to examine the poor things.

"Don't waste your time Sapphire," Amber stated waving her fan. Gosh did she ever put that fan down? "No matter how many the gardeners try that just can't get those blasted flowers to bloom. Not even our Royal sorcerer has been able to make those bloom."

"No offense to your Royal sorcerer your majesty," Sapphire said, carefully digging the roots up. "But these are special flowers, and they only bloom when the moon is full."

Amber looked at her strangely as the sorceress quickly picked up the blooms and quickly rush back towards the castle.

In Cedric's chambers….

Sofia quickly ran up the stairs with Amber in tow. The young girl had been told that Sapphire wished to see both of them in their royal sorcerer's chambers. They found her rushing around in the laboratory, mixing, boiling and crushing things into powder. The sorceress glanced over her shoulder after hearing the heavy door open and relaxed when she saw Sofia and Amber walked in.

"Ah princesses, so glad you could assist me," She said returning to work. "I need your assistance with my performance."

"But that's in an hour!" Amber protested, her eyes widening in shock at the thought that someone could figure out something in an hour.

"How are you going to pull something like that off in an hour?" Sofia asked, calming down her stepsister. Sapphire held up a little mixture bowl, where fine white powder at the bottom.

"Crushed moon lilies,' she said simply grabbing a small jug of water from the upper shelf. With a steady hand she poured a small amount into the bowl and continued to stir, mixing it into a thick mixture. "With a little bit of water, timing and magic these precious babies will create magical scenes over the instruments." She demonstrated this by sprinkling the powder over a violin and played a song about lost love. The instrument glowed brightly for a minute before sparkles appeared, two figures dancing a waltz but soon one figure disappeared and the woman continued to dance by her self, albeit a little slowly.

Sapphire stopped and the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke and burst of light. The sorceress set the violin down carefully and continued to mix the powder, a slight smile on her face.

"Whoa," Sofia said, both of the princesses' mouth opened in amazement. They had been captivated by the show, their eyes dancing with wonder along with the figures.

"Before the performance, I'll sprinkle this on the piano and then the show can really begin." She explained as she poured the mixture into a vial before putting a cork.

"Will it actually work?" Amber asked, as she fiddled with her hair. Sapphire just started to chew at her fingernails nervously as she rushed down the stairs.

"We'll find out," was all she said before she quickly darted towards the music room.

 _Hexly Hall…._

 _Sapphire watch Cedric sprint as fast as he could towards the Headmaster's office, then she turned her attention back to the monster that was stalking towards her like prey. Ruby's clenched hands were engulfed in flames, her eyes practically glowing with an evil light that scared Sapphire to no end. But of course she refused to show it._

 _Ruby let out an evil chuckle. "Just because you sent him away doesn't mean that will protect him. Once I am finished taking care of you, sister dear, then I will hunt down and eradicate everyone close to you. And I_ will _do it as slowly as possible." Sapphire sent out a burst of ice magic as her response, and Ruby barely had time to cross her arms in defense before the blast hit her, throwing her back. The evil woman slid down, kneeling down as she landed, a small line of gold trickling down from her forehead. Ichor._

 _"Very good, my dear," she growled, reaching for a blade made out of pure black metal. "You have gotten stronger Corundum, and I see that your host was able to hold your power very easily."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Sapphire asked as she moved dodging the blade with difficulty. "My name's not Corundum."_

 _Ruby let out another maniacal laugh as the light in her yellow eyes turned into that of a madwoman's. "Has she not told you? Has she not revealed herself to you?" Sapphire's confusing expression was enough of an answer apparently for Ruby, as she a sick sadistic smile slowly spread across her face._

 _"Oh this is too good to be true," The woman said as she put down the blade, which made Sapphire's stance tense. "I was wondering why the throne didn't accept me after all these years. Now I have my answer. My sister is still alive and she lives around your neck. Hello sister, it is good to see you again."_

 _As if in response, Sapphire felt something move inside of her, something powerful and ancient. The sorceress clutched her amulet, but hissed in pain, the thing was icy hot. She had never felt so powerful in her life, except when she snapped in front of those bullies._

 _"Who is Corundum?" Sapphire asked her brave façade falling. Looking down she saw fine frost spreading out from underneath her, traveling up and down the walls, hissing as it got closer to Ruby's heat._

 _"Don't you know?" Ruby asked as she stalked closer to her, her ice magic producing more and more frost, which seemed to thicken drastically. "She is the true heir of the Kingdom of the Gods, the oh-so-powerful Ice Sorceress of legend, and the eldest daughter of Mother Earth. And at the moment, protectorate to Sapphire Starlight." Soon the only sound was the crackling of the ice as it continued to spread across the hallway._

 _"You're crazy," Sapphire stated but something told the young magic wielder that, deep down she knew the truth._

 _"Hand over the amulet and maybe your death with be painless and merciful." Ruby said, her dark blade catching fire. Something in Sapphire shifted, and she felt all of the fear melt, and felt it be replaced by something else…. courage maybe strength. She didn't want to know which, but now she knew that she had a mission: protect her friends, especially Cedric, even at the cost of her own life._

 _Sapphire felt herself straighten up, power coursing through her. "I will_ never _give you the amulet. You will have to pry it from my cold hands.'_

 _"If that is thy wish," Ruby said, her eyes turning into slits. "Then let it be so." She laughed herself at Sapphire and as their weapons clashed, thunder rocked the sky and lightning turned the night into day._

Present day, Enchantia….

As the royals made their way towards the throne, Sapphire couldn't calm her heart down. She wasn't sure why she was nervous; it was just a routine performance, unfortunately everything was riding on the moon lilies. Thankfully Sapphire had an unnaturally strong connection with the moon and was able to feel the changing of it.

"And now, for your after dinner entertainment," she heard Baileywick start to introduce her. "It is my esteemed pleasure to introduce to you, Sapphire Starlight!"

As the royals, including one Greylock, clapped softly, Sapphire made her way out from the curtains and made her way towards the piano, which she coated in Moon Lilies three minutes before the dinner was over. Taking deep, calming breaths she sat on the piano bench, the eyes of the royals boring into her soul, as she prepped her self to play the tune.

(Sofia pov)

As Sapphire started to play the piano, Sofia was immediately enchanted by the haunting tune. It was like As the sorceress continued to play the piano glowed white, before sending sparkles of magic in the air, which formed a young woman and a moon. The Sapphire began to sing:

 _Silver light_

 _She turned her face up to the starlit sky_

 _And on this night began to wonder why_

 _She knew that soon the day would come_

 _Born to be_

 _An heir of beauty and serenity_

 _Into this world she entered quietly_

 _To her surprise she was the one_

 _Destiny was close behind her_

 _Phantom of borrowed life_

 _And the sea was a reminder_

 _Mirror of given light_

Sofia was surprised to see a violin float up, playing with Sapphire as she continued to play, unfazed by what happened. The sparkles from both the violin and piano forming to make two pictures as one: a man and woman.

 _Then one day_

 _The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey_

 _Traversed a winding road and came her way_

 _She found the love she hoped she would_

 _But she knew_

 _That she had promises to stay true to_

 _The dormant daughter of the silver moon_

 _Then all at once she understood_

 _Destiny was close behind her_

 _Phantom of borrowed life_

 _And the sea was a reminder_

 _Mirror of given light_

 _From the sky_

 _She watched the life_

 _She'd known she would leave behind_

 _Said goodbye_

 _And gave her people_

 _Life through her sacrifice_

When Sapphire got up from the piano, the figures disappeared in a flash of light and the violin gently floated back to the ground. The royals erupted in applause, King Maximus calling for an encore. Sofia quickly ran up to hug her new best friend, surprised at how cold she suddenly felt.

"I have never seen anything quite like that in all my life," The older king said clapping the sorceress on the back, which made her cough. "Well, Roland it seems you have a talented voice here in your keep."

King Roland smiled proudly, not noticing that Sapphire was swaying slightly, but fortunately for the young sorceress Sofia noticed it. "Well thank you King Maximus."

"Say, aren't you the Sapphire Starlight that disappeared from Hexly Hall five years ago?" King Maximus asked her swaying form. Unfortunately, the sorceress didn't register the question as she collapsed, Greylock barely able to catch her before she cracked her head on the floor. Sapphire didn't feel right. Her head felt like it weighed a ton, yet light headed, scorching hot yet freezing cold at the same time. She barely registered being gently laid on the floor, and through her blurry and darkening vision she saw the faces of the royal family hovering over her.

 _"Sapphire can you hear me?"_ she heard Greylock yell. It sounded weird like she was underwater or she had wax stuffed in her ears. Suddenly his face shifted to look like that of Cedric's, the last time she saw him.

"Cedric…" she whispered through her cracked lips. His face shifted from a look of fright to that of happiness and Sapphire could only smile back, albeit weakly. Sapphire gave into the enclosing darkness, tired of fighting for consciousness, and plunging she into a memory that made her feels it more like a nightmare….

(Amber pov)

As Sapphire grew limp in Greylock's arms, Amber couldn't help but feel worry for the young sorceress. In the short two weeks that she known the young woman, the spoiled princess of Enchantia felt herself grow a liking for her. True she had come out of a mirror, which would creep Amber out super much, but since her dad knew her from when he went to Royal Prep, the trust soon followed for the youngest princess Sofia, but of course Amber was still very weary of the stranger.

After seeing Sofia and Sapphire together a couple of times, Amber decided it was time to get to know their guest since it was obvious that it she was going to be staying there for a while.

Greylock grunting as he picked up Sapphire brought Amber out of her train of thought. The royal sorcerer of King Maximus picked the woman up ordering any servants around to bring a bowl of ice-cold water and a washcloth up to her rooms as soon as possible.

The ones that weren't busy with the decorations complied, rushing around with a renewed burst of energy as they rushed around to help Greylock take Sapphire up the stairs. Amber picked up her dress and rushed behind the slew of adults that were ahead, each talking rapidly about what was wrong with the young woman.

As soon as the young woman was lying in her bed and being attended to by a servant, Greylock decided to give his answers.

"It's some sort of sickness," he said thumbing through a spell book. "I don't know what kind it is but I know for sure it's not contagious."

"What's going to happen?" Queen Miranda asked, not noticing that Amber took her place behind Sofia who was holding Sapphire's sweaty hand.

"Not sure," Greylock said still focused on the page he was reading. "But we may have to wait till Cedric gets here."

"No, Cedric…" Sapphire whispered, seeming to fight something in her sleep. "Run, she's coming! R-run!" The sorceress started to thrash and fight in her sleep, and the entire room seemed to drop ten degrees.

"Sapphire calm down. You're safe." Greylock said trying to stop Sapphire from hurting herself. He hissed in pain and pulled back, showing his hands to the others. They were covered in frost, which seemed to burn painfully. Queen Miranda grabbed both her daughters and pulled them back as the group watched in horror as the bed became covered in a thin layer of frost.

"What's going on Greylock?" King Maximus demanded, as he backed away.

"I-I don't know sire," the royal sorcerer answered as the frost continued to spread past the bed and up the walls.

"G-Greylock," Sapphire said, cracking her eyelids showing her river blue eyes. She searched the room until she found them cowering in a corner, their eyes widened in fear. She reached out a trembling hand, and she started to sob as they flinched.

"Please, help me," she begged. Tears started to flow, which soon was begun to freeze as they hit the floor. Sapphire shook her head slowly as they edged towards the door. "I'm not a monster. I didn't hurt anyone I swear! Please just help me!"

Sofia broke free of her mother's grasp and quickly ran towards the bed-ridden woman, the frost immediately over taking her feet, immobilizing her. Sapphire looked deep into Sofia's eyes and searched her face for something, anything.

"She's coming for us," Sapphire whispered to Sofia before the ice began to spread. Thankfully, the king of Enchantia and King Magnus pried the doors open before the ice could seal them shut. "She won't stop until everything is caught in her blaze, until the mortal world is nothing but a crisp."

"Come on Sofia," Amber said pulling Sofia free of Sapphire's grasp. "We need to leave now."

"Run Sofia!" Sapphire called after them, the frost thickening, turning the room into a miniature ice rink. "She won't stop until we're dead!" Her pleas and warnings were cut off as the doors were slammed shut and the ice sealed the entrance. Amber and James both had to hold Sofia back as guards were placed on either side of the doors.

 _Hexly Hall…_

 _Cedric quickly got to the Headmaster's office and hurriedly explained the situation in rushed English. The headmaster, who was meeting with Brandon and the bullies about the incident involving Sapphire, quickly nodded his wand in hand. He ordered one of the young boys to quickly take a Pegasus from the stables and fly as fast as possible to Royal Prep and get one of the fairies. The boy nodded and quickly followed orders._

 _The Headmaster then ordered three professors to evacuate the grounds, while he and the remaining professors quickly ran down the hall to confront the evil with Cedric in tow. They expected a goblin or an evil spirit or something, but they didn't expect what they saw._

 _Sapphire was battling the woman, except they had started to battle, sword to wand combat. It appeared the woman had the upper hand, though ghostly fingers of frost had started to spread around the hallway, a layer of ice sealing the entryway off from the women. The headmasters pointed their wands at the closing vantage point, but their magic hit the wall as it finally closed._

 _Cedric couldn't see or hear much, but from what he could see, Sapphire finally knocked the woman out, her face tired but triumph. Unfortunately that expression was wiped off her face as she turned around to see the hallway blocked off by the wall of three-inch thick ice._

 _She ran to the ice wall, and started to bang on it, yelling something that Cedric couldn't hear. The young sorcerer put his hand on the wall, and Sapphire did the same thing, tears starting to flow in both of their eyes. Finally she smiled, and Cedric, who hadn't seen that smile in months, smiled back. But something behind her caught his eye and the smile immediately vanished. It was that woman, injured and beaten but alive and she stalked towards Sapphire, who didn't seem to notice her. The woman raised her sword._

 _"Sapphire, the- the woman she's behind you!' Cedric screamed, but it was useless. Sapphire just looked at him confused, wondering what was up with the sudden change of emotion. Then Sapphire's eyes widened as she realized what was going on and turned around just as the woman plunged the blade into her…._

Present day, Enchantia…

Sapphire woke with a start, letting loose a burst of ice magic. The young sorceress got a hold of her breathing, which mirrored a stampeding horse running down a hill, and looked around her room. It was covered in layers and layers of ice, the door sealed shut like a tomb. As she tried to rack her brain to figure out what happened the night before then she suddenly realized that several days might have passed, so in her search for answers, Sapphire skated across the floor towards the door.

Breathing in she reached down into the well of power that lay at the very bottom of her soul and used that to bust down the sealed door. The sorceress was met with swords at her throat and guards circling her like vultures.

"It's alright guys," she said holding her hands up to show that she had no weapon. "It's only me." They relaxed, albeit hesitantly and they dispersed, leaving Sapphire to wonder what in the world was going on.

 _Okay so I'm not going to get answers from them,_ she thought as she searched the abandoned hallways. _Maybe Greylock will have some._ She made her way towards his quarters, encountering no one, no servants, butlers, nothing. After she made her way down the stairs, where the servants were almost everywhere, Sapphire was avoided at any cost.

When she approached Greylock's doors, the young woman had some idea of what happened based on the servants reaction. Some gave her wide berths when she walked past a large sea of them, some averted her gaze when they caught Sapphire's, and the some that didn't look away, looked at her with fear shining in their eyes.

 _Monster, freak,_ a voice similar to Ruby's whispered, _they see you for what you truly are: a monster; a freak._

Sapphire quickly shushed the voice as she knocked on the door, and as soon as her hands went to her side, the door opened to reveal a weary Greylock, dark purple bags brining his eyes down. When the royal sorcerer realized who was at the door, he seemed to get a shot of energy immediately.

"Sapphire…how are you feeling?" Greylock grabbed her arm and yanked her into the room with him, shutting the door and locking it.

"Better I guess," she said walking around the room. "But let me ask you something what happened after the performance?"

Greylock rubbed his neck nervously, as he adverted his eyes away from Sapphire. "It seems that you fell ill afterwards and fell into something that I would only describe as a power illness."

"A what?" Sapphire asked confused. She never heard of 'power illness', but she had something similar to it while in the Mirror Realm. Greylock sighed nervously and walked over to his desk, picking up a spell book and placing it in Sapphire's hands.

"Power illness," Greylock recited, "when a person becomes overwhelmed by a magical item that is filled with power, which over takes the wearer and destroys them from the inside out." As Sapphire continued to read the page, something inside her seemed to move, something that felt familiar from when she was young. Suddenly, she felt her hands let forth a small burst of ice, and she quickly dropped the book, which as covered in a fine layer of ice.

"No, not again," Sapphire whispered as she stepped back. Tears threatened to spill as Greylock examined the book.

"Sapphire what's going on?" Greylock asked as he tried to stop her from leaving. She fell to her knees, sobbing into Greylock's shoulder. After her sobs had quiet, Sapphire looked at her old friend with tired, red and puffy eyes.

"Ever since Cedric gave me this amulet, I have been feeling something happen to my magic," Sapphire explained, holding her hands out so Greylock could see them. "It has grown extremely powerful over the years, so powerful it has been extremely hard to keep it under wraps." Sapphire glanced up to see that Greylock was looking at her with confusion, but also understanding as he knelt down and gently picked her up, sitting her down the bed.

"What happened that day Sapphire?" The young sorceress shivered as she recalled that memory, and recalled the horror she felt as she stared down the monster she faced that day…

 _Hexly Hall….._

 _Sapphire's eyes went wide as the blade pierced her stomach. It was like a hot rod just plunged into her insides, melting them from the inside out. But that wasn't the end of the strange feelings, as it felt like Ruby hit something which made Sapphire throw her head back in pain and yell, sending out a burst of light that instantly healed the wound and threw the evil mistress back, cracking her skull and leaving her unconscious._

 _The young sorceress turned back to face Cedric but she wasn't able to see him, due to more layers being added to the wall. Turning back, Sapphire saw Ruby start to stir, and a figure starting to form in between both of them. It was blurry but soon it came into focus. The figure was a woman, with pure white hair, which flowed around her as if a wind blew through the hallway, her skin as pale as freshly fallen snow. She wore a light blue dress that also moved as though there was a phantom breeze that blew through the room. Her eyes were similar to stars on a clear winter night. And when she spoke, it sent shivers down Sapphire's spine._

 _"You are destined for greatness," she said in an icy tone. Something clicked in Sapphire's mind._

 _"Corundum," she whispered barely above a whisper._

 _Her eyes started to glow as she recited what sounded like a prophecy. "A child of ice and snow shall defend the gods and the world below. For hers is a path marked by sorrow, only when the sun rises on the 'morrow. When the sky is painted red by blood, only then will she learn to truly love." And with that she disappeared in a swirl of snow, vanishing into nothingness, leaving the young, exhausted sorceress alone with an all powerful fire elemental._

" _I will not let you ruin my plans like she did" Ruby shouted before Sapphire snapped once and forever. Her amulet let out a burst of magic, as it used the sorceress as an outlet and she froze the angry elemental in place as well as herself. Looking around, Sapphire found her mirror, the last thing sent from her uncle, and decided that was the perfect prison for this snake._

 _Of course she knew that if she was going to keep Ruby Brimstone trapped then she would have to disappear with her. One last glance behind her where Cedric still couldn't see her, she mouthed the words, "I love you too," before she uttered the spell that sucked her and the evil snake into the mirror. Unfortunately Sapphire dropped her wand on the way in, forever trapping both of them in the mirror forever._

 _After that, the wall of ice melted slowly and Cedric quickly ran to find Sapphire. But all he and the administrative of Hexly Hall could find was a partially frozen room, with burn marks on the wall, a lone piece of wood in the middle, next to a mirror._

 _Cedric gingerly picked up the wand and walked towards the Headmaster, who was looking around the hallway with his keen eyes._

" _What do we do now sir?" Cedric asked timidly as he picked up the mirror._

" _We send a search party out," he said turning to the Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. They had shown up towards as the wall started to melt, but by that time they were too late. "Search every kingdom for the two girls, use every Pegasus. We mustn't rest until they are found, and Sapphire is safe." The headmaster looked down at Cedric with sympathetic eyes. "Don't worry Cedric we'll find her."_

Present day, The Northern Mountains….

As the alarms sounded, Jade and Argent rushed to the upper wall, where they had a better view of what was going on. The two former goddesses could barely see what was going on, but by the way the soldiers shouting and swords clashing they could immediately guess what was going on. _She_ was here, and she was trying to take the ancient fortress.

"What are we going to do?" Jade asked the question that weighted on both of their minds.

"We need to retreat," Argenta said, hating the words even before they rolled off her tongue. "Fall back to the Western Plains. I believe there is a small port fortress that can cover our retreat long enough for her to lose our trail for a while."

Her sister followed the battle strategist, both hoping on their Pegasus and blowing the horn, signaling the retreat. The soldiers followed, some of them picking up their wounded as the fell back. They disappeared behind the mountain's fog as they retreated, Ruby's soldiers right on their heels

(Ruby pov)…

"Cowards," The dictatress muttered as she watched her sisters fly off. She turned her attention back to the fortress that she had her eye on for decades. "Finally the ancient fortress of the Northern Mountains is mine."

"Mistress," a soldier politely interrupted her victory. "We have secured the fortress and we send our best troops after the traitors."

"No, we will not waste time following those pigs. I know where they are headed, but now we must consider the fact that we can now turn our attention to the Enchantia, the kingdom which my dearly departed mother protected the most."

"What's there mistress?" the soldier asked, wilting back as he expected a hit. But instead he got a demented smile as Ruby sensed the girl grow more and more powerful.

"The key to eternal victory," was all she said before walking away towards the battle rooms.

 **Finally finished! Hope yall enjoyed the suspenseful chapter; it was an extremely difficult one to write. Anyway, let me get copyright out of the way then I can finally study for my mid terms (uggggghhhh) Daughter of the moon was written, performed, and is owned by Adriana Figueroa. Hope everyone has a safe and merry Christmas and happy new year.**


	5. Book 5

**So a quick author's note. About halfway through the other chapter I realized that I was calling Greylock's employer King Maximus when it was King Magnus. Sorry if that confused some fans of the show, it was my mistake.**

Book 5: The Masquerade Begins

Greylock pov…

Greylock was shocked as Sapphire finished the story, her river blue eyes staring straight ahead and glazed over. The sorcerer felt his stomach do a slow roll, as she described the pain of the sword, the rush of power she felt when the guardian of her amulet came to her, and the sadness she felt as the young sorceress chose to banish herself and the monster into the mirror, trapping them forever.

"What happened to her?' Greylock asked as Sapphire finished.

"She escaped, leaving me in the mirror realm without defense or protection," was all she said before her voice cracked and she stopped. Greylock suddenly embraced the young sorceress, which made her tense up, but she soon returned the hug.

"Thank you for understanding Greylock," Sapphire thanked as she pulled back. "I only hope that Cedric will be as understanding as you."

"Are you kidding me? Broomstick will take you back as soon as he sees you," Greylock assured her, going back to usual carefree attitude. They both got up and Sapphire walked out the door, with Greylock on her heel. Suddenly she was over come with a chill, which travelled up her spine like a snake. Ignoring it she drew Greylock's cloak tighter as it provided some type of warmth.

"I hope you are right Greylock," the sorceress muttered as they walked quickly towards Sapphire's room. Outside the sky had gotten dark; snow falling in sheets, and Greylock had a small suspicion that the children would be staying home tomorrow. After walking up the stairs, the two wizards overheard Baileywick talking to several servants, as they showed the castle steward an advertisement for the ball, and Greylock saw that the ball would be a masquerade ball. That got the older sorcerer thinking and a plan was born, one that was guaranteed to get Cedric and Sapphire back together.

"I've got an idea," he said as Greylock pulled her to the side. Sapphire looked at him with those startling blue eyes, which stayed on him before glancing to someone or something behind him. But when he turned around no one was there.

"For what?"

"To get you and Cedric back together," he said simply. The sorcerer gestured to a poster that advertised the ball. "It's going to be a masquerade! That means that he won't be able to spot you if you wear a mask and pull back your bangs."

"I guess we could do that," Sapphire said after thinking about it. "But when Cedric gets back how do we hide the fact that I'm not here?"

"We can move you to a different room," he said shrugging his shoulders. Sapphire glanced back at the poster, her eyes filing with worry, anxiety and a small bit of hope.

"Okay," she finally conceded. "When will he return?"

 _(16,17) Hexly Hall…._

 _It had been a year after the disappearance with Sapphire and the evil entity, and everyone was still on the look out for the young sorceress. Each day more and more people searched everywhere for her, and no one was more worried for her than Cedric. He searched for his love, only sleeping and eating when his parents forced him. When he slept he had nightmares, and he saw Sapphire's face on that horrible day, the painful and panicked expression that was written on her face as the blade plunged into her stomach…. Cedric saw that every time he closed his eyes._

 _When the search was called off about six months later, Hexly Hall erected a small statue in the darkest part of their magical garden. Cedric was devastated that the search was called off, so he allowed darkness to take hold of his heart and soul. He pushed his friends away, and secluded himself from the outside world, locking himself inside his laboratory alone. Unable to keep anything that reminded him of his lost love, so he gave away the mirror that was left on the floor after the duel to a kind woman, named Estela._

 _"Why thank you young man," the new mother said, as she placed the four coins in the sorcerer's hand. Cedric watched the woman go, carrying a small child in a faded pink blanket, with tears streaming down his cheeks._

 _Cedric's parents, Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise, worried that all that isolation from his friends would scar him, so as a birthday gift they got the young sorcerer a raven, which he named Wormwood. The young sorcerer told the raven everything, including about Sapphire and how he loved her with every fabric of his being, how she disappeared leaving him to wonder and worry about where she had gone and if she was okay. Little did he know that Wormwood listened to him closely, and the raven memorized every detail about the woman Cedric was so in love with._

 _One rainy day Cedric went to Hexly Hall, with a bundle of different types of flowers but it mainly included blue forget-me-nots, a type of flower that Sapphire loved with all of her being. He trudged along the path, almost slipping on a wet spot but soon righted himself and continued to walk until he got to the statue. A tear slipped mingling with the rain as Cedric placed the bouquet at the foot of the statue, his head bowed in grief as if he was at a funeral. The statue did not do Sapphire justice, as it made her out to be a monster or a demon, not some one who saved the school from a demon who would burn the school to ash._

 _Her figure was in a sitting position, using the pedestal as a seat, her head turned slightly to the right. She looked to be wearing a dress similar to the one she wore at the Wassailia ball all those years ago, but it was in complete rags, her hair all over the place. The way her eyes were and how hard it was raining, it looked like the spirit of Sapphire Starlight was trapped in the statue, and she was crying because of the way they made her out. Cedric sighed at that thought, wiping a tear that had managed to slip._

 _"Sapphire, if you can hear me, please forgive me," Cedric muttered as he sat on the bench across from the statue. "I never wanted to give up looking for you but I had no choice. I wish I could tell you how much I love you and how much you meant to me all those years of my life." Cedric took out her engagement ring, staring at it with longing in his eyes. "I was uh, planning to give this to you the day you disappeared. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together Sapphire, and start a family. All those years we could've spent together are now gone, vanished in a puff of smoke."_

 _Cedric stood, placing the ring on the statue's finger, symbolically asking her to marry him, and strengthen that bond they had since they were kids. The soon to be royal sorcerer looked over to garden where bright red roses stood out in the grainy day. He could've sworn he heard childlike laughter, and when he blinked he saw an apparition of both him and Sapphire when they were young, the day he made that promise._

Promise me that you won't become like those boys, greedy and selfish, _she said, that day still fresh in his mind._ Promise me that you'll stay exactly the same. _Cedric saw his younger self-smile, taking younger Sapphire's hand, as she smiled back._

Don't worry about it. _He heard himself say._ As long as I have you, nothing like will ever happen.

 _With that the apparitions disappeared, leaving Cedric alone in the garden with the statue of his lost love. One last look and one last goodbye, Cedric pulled his cloak tighter as he tried to expel the chill that had settled, and walked back towards the school, leaving the statue all by itself._

Next day, Sapphire pov….

"Hello?" Sapphire asked as she entered the Royal Tailor's workspace. The rooms were empty except for the mannequins that stood with half finished dresses and suits made out of the finest cotton and silks. The young woman walked where the fabrics where being stored, her fingers brushing the finished dresses that stood in the corner.

"Is there anyone here?" She called as she turned the corner. After coming to the conclusion that no one was here and the Royal Tailor was taking a break. The young sorceress walked to the back, where the extra fabrics were stored. There was a multitude of different colors, different shades of reds, pinks, greys, blues, purples, and oranges, ready to be used. Searching through the items, Sapphire found the perfect material for her Reunion Ball dress. It was the bluest dress Sapphire had ever seen, with strokes and dashes of purples and different shades of blue. The cloth was softer than a newborn bunny's behind, and it similar to a big fluffy cloud on a bright and sunny day.

 _This is perfect,_ Sapphire thought as she placed five coins on the table. The sorceress then continued to search for threads and needles. Finding what she needed she left, with all sorts of goodies, including gold thread.

As the sunset Sapphire had finished her dress, three of her fingers wrapped up due to her poking them so much. Holding it up, the young sorceress smiled, thankful that her uncle had torn his overalls all the time. The dress was like similar to the one she wore during the Wassailia Ball all those years ago, except this one had gold trim and had a low cut back, but not so low that was revealing. On the upper front, a sideways moon kept the two sleeves from falling apart.

The young sorceress was just hanging the gown up when there was a knock at her door. Thinking that it was the angry Royal Tailor, she ignored it and got back to making her outfit for the ball later that week. As she started on her mask, Sapphire heard the door open, and she rolled her eyes, getting ready to receive an ear full from the elder, but when she poked her head out to start the shout off, she was greeted by her young friend, Sofia.

"Sapphire? Are you here?" she called, before she stopped and spotted Sapphire, who had tensed and backed up in fear. The young sorceress had little recollection of what happened those last two days, but she was sure Sofia was there those first few moments as the frost settled in.

"S-stay away Sofia, please," Sapphire urged, holding her hands up. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Sapphire please, I know you're not going to hurt me," Sofia said ignoring the warning. "Even if you wanted to."

"Sofia my powers are growing to the point where I can't control them. There is no guarantee that I can keep you safe." Sapphire warned, but Sofia just marched right up to the young woman, and pulled her by the sleeves of her robes, making her sit down on a stool. Sapphire never really had an opinion on kids, but Sofia was one of those kids that could be persistently stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Greylock told me your plan to get back together with Cedric," She said as soon as it grew quiet. Sapphire raised an eyebrow at the young princess; she seemed to be extremely persistently stubborn.

"And?"

"And, I want to help you with it," Sofia explained as she crossed her arms.

"How?" Sapphire continued to bombard the princess with questions. There was no way this young girl could do anything on her own.

"Well, James and Amber have agreed not to say a word," Sofia said and she started to pace the room, the sound of her heels clicking against the tiled floor. "I'll have to talk to the servants, Baileywick, and my parents."

"Greylock has already promised that he'll talk with King Magnus," Sapphire added, mentally checking those two names off the list. Sapphire rubbed her eyes as her stomach rumbled loudly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Have you made your dress already?" Sofia asked as she spotted the elegant gown hanging the closet. The young princess took it off the hook, so she could examine it more closely. She gasped at the attention to detail, the intricate design on the gold trim, small crescent shapes all cleverly hidden by the shimmer of the fabric. "Where did you learn to sew like this? Even I can't do this and I've been sewing since before I could talk."

Sapphire smiled slightly. "Well I grew up with an uncle who was a woodsmen. He tore his trousers every other day, so I had to learn to sew and one of my neighbors was a friend of my mother's, so she taught me how to sew, and I eventually graduated to making clothes instead of repairing them."

"Wow," Sofia said as she continued to look over it.

"Someday I hope that I will be able to teach my children how to sew," Sapphire said wistfully, subconsciously, rubbing her necklace with her thumb.

"I bet you're going to be a good teacher," the princess said setting the dress down. Sapphire looked the dress, seeing that something was missing.

"Hold it up one more time for me please," the sorceress asked as she reached for a wand. "There's something missing." Sofia dutifully held it up for her friend, although she was struggling because Sapphire made this dress extremely puffy and big. "Hold it steady Sofia."

Sapphire waved her wand, whispering, " **Gelu**." Her wand shot out frozen burst of frost, which implanted itself on the dress, making it seem like it was apart of the fabric. Sofia stared at the final touches, her blue eyes wide in amazement and shock. The young sorceress plopped down in her chair, suddenly drained of energy from that little spell. Sofia was too engrossed in the cool designs that had magically implanted itself on the dress.

The princess placed the dress on the back of the desk chair, suddenly noticing that Sapphire didn't look too good.

"Sapphire? Are you okay?" Sofia asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She answered, not really convincing but the woman just got up and walked to the window. "Are you out of school tomorrow?"

Sofia smiled happily. "Yep. I'm really excited because I get to help Baileywick with the decorating."

"That's good," Sapphire, said absentmindedly. Through the falling snow, Sapphire saw that the moon was shining like a polished stone. The memory of all those years in the mirror realm made her appreciate the beauty of this world. The stars twinkled like polished diamonds in the sky, reminding the young sorceress of all the good there was in the world, despite the hardship and toil. "Do you know when Cedric will return?"

"I don't think so," Sofia answered softly. "He was only supposed to be gone a week but maybe the early snow kept him from coming home sooner. With luck he'll be home tomorrow morning. Why?"

"I want to you help me," Sapphire said and she handed Sofia a folded letter with a wax seal.

Sofia pov (next morning)….

Sofia stretched as she opened her eyes, smiling as the snow continued to fall outside her window. Clover was still asleep on his little pillow on the window seat, snuggled up like a little fluffy ball. But despite this perfectly happy feeling the young princess couldn't help but feel that something was off. Running to the window, she wiped off the fog that had settled on the pane. Down below, the young princess saw that Mr. Cedric was walking up the steps to the front of the castle, with the castle steward greeting him with a smile.

The young princess was so happy that her mentor was back, wrapped in his thickest robe, that she quickly got dressed and made a mad dash towards Sapphire's room. She found the young woman making her mask for the ball later that day, humming a song that Sofia didn't recognize. The young sorceress was so surprised at the princess barging in that she almost dropped her mask, and it was almost ruined. Sapphire cocked an eyebrow as Sofia bolted the door and put her back against it.

"Sofia is everything alright?" Sapphire asked worried at her out of breath.

"Mr. Cedric's here!" the young princess said with pure excitement, although she noticed Sapphire's shocked face, an extreme contrast to her happy expression. Sofia had only seen that expression once on the young sorceress face, and it was when she first met Sapphire after she was free from the mirror.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!" The young sorceress suddenly said, fanning her face and started to run around like a chicken with its head chopped off. "Okay, calm down Sapphire. You can do this."

Sapphire took a deep breath in, calming herself down, then looked at Sofia who was staring at her with wide eyes. The young sorceress smiled embarrassingly, rubbing her arms as her pale cheeks caught red.

"Okay so how are we going to play this?" Sapphire asked once she had calmed down. "The ball is later tonight, so we have to keep me secret until then. "

Sofia thought about it, running through a possible list of things they could do but none of them seem to work for her. Shrugging, she sighed and both the girls sat down on the bed, desperately thinking of something to do.

"How about we just wait it out?" Sapphire asked, and Sofia mentally kicked herself. All this time she had been thinking about elaborate plans when really it was just simple…wait it out.

"We could do that," Sofia said pushing herself off the bed. "I'll have the servants bring some breakfast lunch and dinner." Sapphire smiled, thankfully.

"You know Sofia, you've been nothing but kind to ever since I came here," Sapphire smiled pulling the young princess in an awkward hug, and after squeezing her tightly in a bear hug, released her stroking her hair. "Thank you. No one has ever shown such kindness to me."

"Your welcome Sapphire," Sofia said opening the door and walked out the door.

Cedric pov…

The Royal sorcerer walked up the stairs of the castle of Enchantia, he growled at the cold and the snow and the ice that had settled down while he was gone. He hated snow, since it reminded him of his first date with Sapphire, and he didn't want to think about her anymore. She left him, and disappeared without a word or a goodbye, so she was dead to him. **(Yikes! Harsh)**

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Cedric continued to hike up the stairs, groaning loudly when he saw Greylock trying to hook up with a maid. Cedric kept his head down, in hopes to sneak passed his jokester friend without being noticed. Unfortunately for Cedric, it didn't work. The prankster spotted him, and bidding the maid goodbye, he walked up on the royal sorcerer nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Hey Broomstick how ya doing?" the jokester said, making Cedric tense and scowl, a regular thing he does.

Cedric scoffed and pushed his 'friend' off of him. "It's _Cedric_. And I wish to be alone, Greylock." Cedric continued to climb the stairs quickly, in hopes of getting to his tower without another incident, but Greylock continued to follow the grey-banged sorcerer like a lost puppy. Ignoring him, Cedric hurried towards the castle, practically running past the guards with Greylock hot on his heels.

Finally fed up with the prankster he turned around with a huff and shouted, "Is there something I can help you Greylock?!" The prankster just shrugged and looked like Cedric had shouted for no reason at all.

"Just wondering if you were going to the Reunion Ball tonight," Cedric's friend said as the royal sorcerer opened up his chambers to find it cleaned and locked. The sorcerer smiled to himself, thinking that his apprentice, Sofia, had cleaned and locked his door. She was so nice; it painfully reminded him of how nice Sapphire was. On top of a stack of papers sat the portrait that was drawn at the Wassailia Ball all those years ago. Grunting he placed it back under the papers, at the very bottom.

"I don't believe I will Greylock," Cedric said solemnly. "What fun will I have at a reunion to remind me of the worst years of my life?' Greylock nudged the gloomy sorcerer playfully smiling good-naturedly.

"Oh come on Cedric. It'll be fun," Greylock pushed. Greylock knew that if he pushed just a little more then Cedric will reluctantly agree to go so the sorcerer just kept pushing. "And besides, maybe you'll meet someone special there."

"Hm I doubt that," Cedric said stubbornly. "If Sapphire hasn't been found by now then we may never find her." He thought about it, weighing the options, the consequences and the rewards. Cedric sighed, giving in to Greylock's persistent begging. "Alright Greylock, you've persuaded me. I'll go, but I'll only go until midnight. After that, then I'm going to bed.'

"Great!" Greylock's plan had worked and he was thrilled! Step one complete. "I'll go tell Sa…Sofia that you're planning to go."

Cedric cocked an eyebrow at his friend, the slip up didn't go unnoticed by the royal sorcerer but right now, he didn't care. He had to find something to wear by tonight.

"I'll see you tonight Greylock," Cedric bid his friend goodbye as he rudely shoved him out the door. "Right now I have to prepare for tonight's ball."

"Okay, Broomstick," Greylock waved smiling completely excited.

"IT'S _CEDRIC_!" The royal sorcerer shouted as he slammed the door in Greylock's face. Sighing he walked over to his desk and pulled out the portrait, tears stinging his eyes as he remembered Sapphire's laughter and the way it sounded like a bell, the way her river blue eyes sparkled when she smiled, and the way her dark eyelashes fluttered when she was deep asleep in the dream world. "I'm so sorry Sapphire. Please forgive me."

He set the portrait down and continued to search his wardrobe for his finest robe.

(Outside of Cedric's tower) Sapphire pov…

The young sorceress stood outside Cedric's tower. Her hood to her new thick cloak was pulled over her face, Sapphire's eyes hidden in the dark shadows of her hood. Sapphire watched the shadows move from inside the tower, soon seeing that her long time friend lean out the window look towards her. Fortunately for her she was hiding in the shadow of a garden statue. For one moment, they made eye contact, although Sapphire assumed that her love thought she was a visiting royal due to the elegance of her cloak.

She decided that it was time to leave, for soon the ball would commence and not before long royals and other sorcerers would arrive for the ball. Taking one last look at the tower window Sapphire trekked back towards her room, to get ready for the ball.

Cedric pov….

The royal sorcerer watched with a raised eyebrow as the strange cloaked figure walked away back towards the castle. Something seemed familiar about her, but Cedric couldn't figure it out for the life of him. Deciding to go down and find the mysterious person, Cedric quickly rushed down the stairs and out to the gardens. Unfortunately, the woman was long gone by the time the grey-banged sorcerer arrived. He looked around for anything, clues to which the woman might've been, a locket or shoe prints. But all he found was a patch of frost near and on a statue of an elf, which did nothing to give him knowledge.

 _Oh well,_ he thought as he went back towards his tower. _Guess I'll find out at the ball tonight._

(In her rooms) Sapphire pov…

"Oh you should've seen him Sofia," Sapphire said giddily to the young princess as she laced the sorceress up in her dress. "He's grown up so much since the last time I saw him. Ow! Sofia, do you to have to tie it so tight?" Sofia gave the young sorceress a small smile in apology. The princess was having trouble with tying the dress so she sent Baileywick to get her mother. Soon the queen of Enchantia came, wearing that elegant pink dress she always wore.

"Oh your majesty, please, forgive the intrusion," Sapphire apologized, as she tried to keep what little dress she had on from slipping. The young sorceress's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment as the queen strode across the foyer smiling.

"It's perfectly alright Sapphire. I know how difficult it is to tie a corset." The dark haired queen looked down at her daughter, with a smile. "Sofia, go get ready. I'll help Sapphire here."

"Okay mom," the young princess said with a smile that matched her mother's. "See you later tonight Sapphire." Sapphire waved at the girl as she walked out, and as soon as the door shut, Queen Miranda went to work. The young queen was a lot gentler than Sofia and as soon as the dress was on, the Enchantian queen directed her to her chair.

Queen Miranda brushed her hair, untangling the cascade of dark hair and pulling it into pile of curls, with her bangs tucked away. Braided into her hair were pearls and sapphires, and the queen put just the right amount of makeup on the young sorceress despite her trying to tell the queen no thank you. After about three hours of this Sapphire placed a small bejeweled tiara on top of the curls, smiling as her ensemble came together at last.

"Thank you so much your highness," Sapphire thanked curtsying to the queen, who just chuckled.

"Please it's Miranda," the queen said straightening up. "And you'll do fine. Cedric is lucky to have a girl like you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and get ready myself." The queen left, leaving Sapphire to look in her hand made dress, and as she placed her blue and purple butterfly mask on, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Her body filled with anxiety, her heart pounding so hard Sapphire thought it was going to burst out of her chest. For the first time, she felt nothing but pure fear and anxiety. Soon questions of doubt started to bubble around in her head, and a voice similar to Ruby Brimstone's spoke those doubts.

 _What if Cedric does remember how much he loves me? What if I do something stupid and he laughs at me? Or what if he remembers that day and me and thinks that I'm a monster?_

Unable to take that thought, she looked down, where ice was starting to form. "I can't do this," she decided before she gestured her hands out, shooting ice out of her hands towards the door. "I have to stay here until I can keep my powers under control." Sapphire slid down, curling up in the corner blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. The young sorceress didn't see that her amulet was glowing a faint light blue.

A light that came out of know where started to grow brighter and brighter until it took the shape and form of a young woman with long white hair in a braid that fell over her shoulders and a long light blue dress. Her eyes were a beautiful teal color, her lips a similar to the color of a bright red rose, which was a stark contrast to the strangers pale skin. The strange woman's dress was extremely tight, showing off ever curve of her body, with a split on the side that seemed to go to her mid thigh. She had a cape of sorts, which looked to be made up of fine frost with snowflake designs on it. A look of confusion flashed over her face for a moment before her eyes fell on Sapphire, her head still down, then she smiled slightly.

The woman knelt down to Sapphire's level, and placed a hand on the young sorceress's arm. Sapphire looked up, surprised by the elegant woman that had suddenly appeared in her room.

"Who are you?" Sapphire asked in amazement and a little fear.

"My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the woman said, sitting down with some difficulty. She pointed to the light blue amulet that laid at the gape of her throat. "Your amulet called me here, in your time of need. So what is the problem Sapphire?"

"My powers are out of control and there's a ball tonight," Sapphire explained as a tear escaped. "I fear that something may happen, and that I'll get called a monster by the person I love the most. I'm conflicted on what to do." Sapphire looked up and saw the queen of Arendelle smile sadly, like she had been through the same thing.

"I, unfortunately, understand your pain," she said standing up. "I have powers similar to yours. When I was young my biggest fear was hurting my sister and that fear only made my powers uncontrollably. I ended up freezing my entire kingdom, leaving my sister and people at the hands of a greedy monster. But my sister was there to show me that love can heal, but true love can thaw."

"How does that help me?" Sapphire asked and Queen Elsa held out her hand, which the young sorceress gratefully took.

"Remember that Cedric loves you for you and nothing not even ice powers can stop his love," the queen said tucking in a loose strand. She scrunched up her face in distaste Sapphire's dress, the legendary Ice queen the started to circle the ice sorceress like a vulture.

"I think it's time for a wardrobe change," She simply said before opening her palm. Sparkles of ice magic flew from her palm, and circled Sapphire, lifting up the sorceress. Elsa watched as a light engulfed Sapphire, and smiled when all that was left was a silhouette of the young woman. Soon the light died down, and when Sapphire was put down on the floor, the young sorceress was wearing a new and improved dress. It was light blue with some mixes of purples with gold trim, her hair still the same, with a larger tiara on top of the curls. The dress wasn't as big as the last one but it was still very elegant.

"Oh thank you your highness," Sapphire thanked as she was still looking at her dress. But when the sorceress looked up, the queen was gone, and a snowman in her place. Believing that Elsa had gone back to her kingdom, Sapphire turned around and unfroze the door. The young sorceress walked out, relaxing a bit when she heard the sounds of the party, laughter and music. The smell of food wafted through the hallways, as well as the sounds of Baileywick calling out the names of various sorcerers, sorceresses, kings and queens. Taking a deep breath, Sapphire walked towards the ballroom.

Soon she arrived, at the top of the banister, where Baileywick stood, announcing the names of couples as they walked in. She nodded to the castle steward, knowing that he knew not to announce her name. As the young woman descended the stairs, everyone, even the musicians stopped to stare at her. Sapphire nodded to Greylock, who wore a fox mask (typical), and he nodded back, walking towards the base of the stairs, where he held his hand out for her. Graciously, she took it, and the pair walked to the back, as the musicians just shrugged and continued with a jig. The royals and sorcerers just smiled and continued to dine and feast, not a care in the world.

"Have you found Cedric yet?" Sapphire asked, as they hid behind an ivory pillar.

"Yeah he's in the far back," Greylock replied taking off his mask. "I'll introduce you to him as …uh."

"Amethyst," Sapphire gently reminded him.

"Right, I'll introduce you to him as Amethyst Summers, and then when you are dancing you'll tell him that your real name is Sapphire Starlight." Sapphire looked out into the crowd of people, many of whom she had grown up with. It was now or never for the young sorceress, and this chance will never come again for her. Taking a deep breath Sapphire walked of the shadow of the pillars and straight into her destiny.

Cedric pov…

The royal sorcerer was extremely uncomfortable at the ball. As Baileywick continued to call out names of royals and sorcerers that lived in different kingdoms, Cedric was busy nursing a headache that seemed to be appearing out of the blue. Never before in his life, had the son of Goodwin the Great hate going to balls and staying out late. But then something caught his attention. A young woman with midnight black hair and river blue eyes stood at the top of the stairs. She seemed to cast a spell on everyone, as the entire ballroom just quieted down to the volume where you could here a pin drop and it would echo. Not even Baileywick said a word.

Cedric was trying to figure out where he saw those startling blue eyes, when Greylock came over and offered her a hand. He made a face, his wolf mask getting in the way. The royal sorcerer went back to nursing a glass of sparkling cider, and walked towards the side door, in hopes of sneaking out. But his luck just continued to surprise him.

"Well if it isn't Grey Bangs," said an older Brandon as he pulled the scrawnier magician back. "Haven't seen you since five years ago."

"Ugh, hello Brandon," Cedric groaned and tried to walk away. He didn't see the young woman walk towards him, her face set in determination. "May I help you?"

"Yeah I-" the former bully stopped as soon as he saw the woman, and Cedric couldn't help but believe she was some sort of duchess or even a princess. "Well hello miss." But the woman kept her head high, as she walked on past him not saying a word to him. She stopped in front of Cedric and curtsying, which surprised both the sorcerer and bully.

"May I have this dance?" she asked Cedric, holding out her hand to Cedric. The royal sorcerer just looked at the bully, and then took the young woman's hand. The two pair walked towards the middle of the ballroom, and soon joined the crowd. The two love birds just danced in silence, smiling at each other with pure love.

"So what is your name if I may ask?" the girl asked breaking the silence.

"Cedric the Sensational at your service miss," Cedric introduced himself as they picked up the pace.

"So is that what you call you around here?" she asked jokingly. Cedric could've sworn that he knew this masked beauty but he just couldn't place it.

"Have we met before?" he asked voicing his curiosity. The woman's eyes seemed to dance playfully, and Cedric sworn that a magical light passed over her making her seem like a goddess.

"I don't think we have," she said stopping. The young woman turned around and walked towards the refreshments, and Cedric caught a glimpse of light blue color in her hair. Blinking, he looked again and they it was still there, and by the looks of things it was pinned in the back on purpose. Cedric felt his pulse quicken all of the sudden as realization hit him that this was….

"Sapphire?" He asked himself as he walked quickly towards her. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, ripping off the mask. The girl opened her eyes and Cedric gasped at what he saw. As Cedric stared into those familiar blue eyes, he felt his world implode when she spoke, "Hello Cedric. It's good to see you again." And with that he collapsed on the ballroom floor.


	6. Book 6

Book 6: the signs 

(Cedric pov)

Cedric awoke with a pounding headache, and when he tried to sit up, he found that the royal sorcerer was not on a cold bedroom floor, but warm in his bed. A bold of pain made Cedric's hand shoot up to his head, only to find it wrapped in a thin layer of bandage. Looking around, Cedric could only guess what happened last night at the ball. He seemed to be back in his room, the door to his laboratory was cracked ever so slightly, and there was the distinct sound of hushed conversation, and the faint click, click, click of someone pacing quietly.

Getting up quietly, Cedric opened the door to see a face that he thought he saw in a dream. Sapphire stood in the corner, still wearing the dress from the night before, her river blue eyes lined with dark heavy bags. Princess Sofia was also there, although she looked well rested and wore her usual purple gown. The royal sorcerer made his way over to his lost love, not sure if this was a hallucination of some sort. Sapphire's dark hair was sticking up in all sort of way that seemed to defy gravity, but that didn't mean anything to the royal sorcerer of Enchantia; she looked like the goddess of beauty, just like all those years ago.

A tear slipped from her eye, and Cedric carefully wiped it away with his thumb, the entire room as silent as a tomb. In that few seconds, Cedric felt the whole gambit of emotions: disbelief, happiness, confusion, sadness, and then finally anger. Sapphire, who Cedric fully knew was well in tuned with his emotions, saw that in his facially expression, and turned to the young princess who was staring at the two wizards silently.

"Sofia may you go down to the dining hall and save me and Cedric some breakfast?" Sapphire asked. Sofia nodded and got off the seat she was sitting in, and walked out, still not saying a word. Once the princess was gone, Sapphire quickly made sure that the door was closed all the way to discourage any eavesdroppers. That's when Cedric let his emotions explode from him.

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF MAGIC HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He demanded, practically yelling his head off. Sapphire winced at how her friend was, but she did not back down her stare. "Have you any idea how hurt you left me? Or how worried I was when you vanished?"

A tear escaped and flowed down her cheek, and Cedric had to resist the urge to wipe it. When she spoke, Sapphire's voice cracked but she "Don't you think I know that? Every night, I stayed up, twisting and turning in my bed, thinking about you and what became of you. I never stopped thinking about you."

Cedric felt his anger melt away and replaced with guilt at yelling at her but he still had to figure out where she was and why she left. That got his anger simmering once again.

"You never came back," he started to argue, his eyes narrowing. Cedric saw that irritation over took Sapphire's beautiful features, and the tears that were welling up, just threatening to spill over.

"I couldn't come back Cedric," she whispered, and from experience Cedric could tell that she was near her breaking point. "I disappeared to protect you."

"So you breaking my heart was part of your plan to protect me?" Sapphire's lip trembled, and her eyes betrayed her broken heart. She turned to leave, slowly without saying a word. But when she opened the door, the young woman looked over her shoulder, and Cedric wanted to call her back when she spoke the words that truly shattered his heart.

"You've changed Cedric," she muttered, so quiet Cedric could barely hear it. "You've let the darkness take ahold of your heart, and let greed cloud your vision. I don't think I know you anymore."

She walked out, leaving a shell-shocked royal sorcerer staring at the door, mouth agape. 

(Sapphire pov)

The sorceress ran towards the stables, tears streaming down her cheeks. She kept her head down, not bothering to change out of her dress from last night. As soon as she reached the stables, Sapphire quickly headed straight to Midnight Moon's stable, where the navy blue horse was munching on some oats.

"Hey Sapphire," the Pegasus greeted as the sorceress grabbed the saddle and fastened the riding gear on the flying horse. "Hey what are you doing?"

"We're leaving," Sapphire explained, grabbing a knapsack, which was hanging on the wall as well as a cloak as it was still snowing pretty hard.

"Oh and where are we going?"

"Somewhere far away from here," Sapphire explained, straddling the horse and flicking the reins, plunging them into the cold air. 

(Sofia pov)

After the young princess had sat down for breakfast with her family, Sofia felt anxious, but she dismissed it as nerves as the kitchen staff put their breakfast of pancakes in front of her.

"Is Cedric okay?" James asked as he speared his first pancake. "I heard he passed out at the ball last night."

"Yeah he's okay," Sofia answered. "He just woke up not too long ago."

"Oh and how is he?" Queen Miranda asked. Before Sofia could answer her mother, Baileywick came up, bowing apologetically.

"Your majesty, Cedric is requesting your presence," the castle steward informed. Before Roland could respond the royal sorcerer swiftly walked into the dinning hall, his head bowed in worry, and his eyes brimming with tears, which was so unlike him.

"Cedric is everything okay?" Amber asked worried. The royal sorcerer was breathing heavy, his brown eyes searching frantically.

"She's gone…" he said, a tear slipping. He must've been light headed from his recent head injury because he stumbled almost falling on his face. King Roland caught his friend, then he sat him down on a chair.

"Cedric what's the matter?" Roland asked slowly.

"Sapphire…. She's gone, and I don't know where's she's gone," he whispered.

"Did you check his room?" the king asked, to which the sorcerer nodded. "And she wasn't in there?" A shake of his head. "Okay. Inform Constable Miles that we need a search party and we need it now. Cedric why don't we have Baileywick take you to your room?"

"No I need to go with the party," the sorcerer said, his eyes showing a broken heart. "Sapphire left because of me, and I need to be the one to find her."

"Okay, okay," Roland, said giving in. "Sofia go get dressed. You and Cedric will search the skies. We need to hurry; there's a blizzard coming and no will be able to survive that."

Cedric continued to stare blankly ahead of him, but when King Roland spoke about the blizzard, his eyes widened, then they closed, a tear slipping as he lowered his hands into his head. Sofia ran all the way to her room, where Clover, Mia and Robin were waiting for her.

"Hey Sof," the bunny greeted, but then noticed how out of breath she was and how she struggled to get her riding clothes as she was doing it extremely quick. "What's going on Sofia? Is something wrong?"

"It's Sapphire," she explained. "She's run off."

"We can help with the search," Mia offered.

"No, it's too dangerous since there's a blizzard on its way," the young princess said grabbing her cloak. "I'll be back. You guys stay here in case Sapphire returns.'

The rabbit nodded as Sofia ran out of room towards the stables where Cedric was already on a Pegasus, waiting. Flapping his wings, Minimus lowered so Sofia could climb onto him easily and she flicked the reins as well as Cedric and they took off into the cold winds, the snow coming down hard. 

(Sapphire pov)

The sky had darkened considerably; the snow pelting the young sorceress as she and her Pegasus flew threw the sky. Lightening flashed in front of them, making Midnight Moon rear back, accidentally throwing off Sapphire who had been crying into the dark blue mane of the Pegasus.

Sapphire screamed as she fell, her river blue eyes wide with fear and terror as the wind whipped her hair around her. Midnight Moon dive bombed towards her, her light and dark wings tucked in as the once wild horse tried to save her rider. Sapphire looked down below her, seeing trees heading straight towards her, or rather her heading straight towards them.

Using the skills she acquired in the mirror realm, Sapphire twisted her body, so she was falling spread eagle, then right when she was about to get hit by the trees, she straightened up, going head first. Acting as fast as lightening, the young sorceress reached up and grabbed the branches, yelping in pain as her arm strained to hold onto the branch. The branch in question snapped not long after Sapphire grabbed a hold of, and before Midnight could get to her, the young sorceress fell. She screamed in pain as she fell through the multiple branches, as they tore up the back of her dress, drawing a small amount of blood. Sapphire turned on her side right when she hit the ground, hard. Pain flared up in her left arm, making her scream in pain as she lay on the ground shivering.

"Sapphire are you alright?" She heard Midnight Moon asked. Sapphire's vision was blurry with pain, but she could see the navy blue horse standing over her.

"Go get help," She whispered, everything fading slightly. She felt herself move. It was Midnight Moon, dragging the injured sorceress to a nearby cave, so she could stay as warm as possible.

"I'll be back as soon as I can get help," Midnight moon said as she ran outside and flew to the sky, yelling, "SOFIA!"

Sapphire lay there on the floor, the pain in her broken arm making her wince at each throb. With difficulty, the freezing sorceress got up and crawled towards the wall, where she sat sobbing as her eyes started to close. But she forced herself awake. Knowing the if she fell asleep she would never wake up, Sapphire made herself focus on the snow falling outside, remembering the first time she met Cedric… 

_Hexly Hall (6, 7)…_

 _It was a fabulous day as the weather was warm and the birds shining. It was the first day of school as students, both nervous and confident, filed into the small classroom. Among the flood of students, there was a small chubby young girl around the age of six. She clutched her books tightly to her chest, as if it were a shield of protection. The girl had dark hair, which framed her chubby face in waves of curls, and a small hint of light blue bangs. Her river blue eyes searched the faces of the sea of soon to be sorcerers and sorceress, in hopes to find someone to start being friends with._

 _She smiled as she spotted the dark curls of her friend Lana, but when saw she was talking with one of the popular girls that restlessly teased Sapphire her smile fell. Sighing, the young sorceress sat down in a desk in the far back corner, where she could hopefully stay at out of the sight of the bullies._

 _At lunch, while eating a ham sandwich, Sapphire spotted a young boy with grey bangs and dark hair eating by him. Using this as an opportunity to make a friend, Sapphire gathered her things and walked over to the boy, who was scowling at her with his big brown eyes._

 _"Hello," the young child greeted happily, smiling. "My name's Sapphire. What's yours?"_

 _The boy hesitated a moment before smiling. "Cedric. I'm the son of Goodwin the Great, Royal Sorcerer to King Roland the First." The boy said it so confidently that it made Sapphire smile._

 _"Really?" The young girl asked in surprised. "Wow. You must be lucky to have the best sorcerer in the realm as your father." The boy's face fell, which made Sapphire's face fall._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _Cedric sighed sadly. This wasn't going too well. "It's just that…I'm always compared to my father. No matter what I do, it's never good enough." The young girl put her hand on the boy's back hesitantly, and when the boy looked up an instant connection was made. Sapphire would later describe it as a zing, something her uncle had told her about when telling stories about her birth parents._

 _"Well I may not know a lot about you," Sapphire started. "But I would certainly like to." And in that moment, a love was born._

Present day, unknown cave….(Sapphire pov)

Sapphire smiled weakly as the memory flooded back into her memory, something that was buried deeply when she was banished to the mirror realm. Her entire body was numb, and when she breathed in deeply she dove into a coughing fit. She was tired…. so tired of being afraid, so tired of looking over her shoulder, waiting for the next attack to come. Her eyes closed and this time she was unable to force them open.

As soon as Sapphire's river blue eyes closed, her light blue amulet glowed brightly with a golden light. The cave became slightly warmer as a figure appeared surrounded by a heavenly golden light. An elegant woman wearing a dress made out of flowers and a circlet of leaves and berries stood over Sapphire's cold form. Her eyes were like freshly tilled soil, her hair (tied up in a bun) was like pure gold, and her smile could light up any dark room or cave. In the figure's hand was a staff, which was topped with golden birds.

The strange woman knelt down and placed a hand on Sapphire's forehead, making sure that she was still alive. Another figure arrived, this time with a silver low around her appeared, her hair and skin as white as freshly fallen snow.

"Does she still live?" the spirit of Corundum asked her mother was still kneeling down. Her voice had a slight echo, but that was to be expected of a spirit.

Mother Earth breathed a sigh of relief, as she lifted the unconscious girl's head. "Yes. Her hearts still beats loud and pure, but she doesn't have a lot of time."

"She needs to survive if she is to face Ruby," Corundum informed as her mother stood beside her. "We must slow the blizzard down so Sofia and Cedric could find her. Will you be able to assist me?"

"Of course I will." The former queen of the gods said. She turned to the mouth of the cave as she raised her staff, the queen's eyes brown eyes turning gold before she chanted: _"I call upon the spirits of the earth. The Earth mother commands you to slow the storm, so that the child of ice and snow can live to fulfill her destiny."_ As the Earth Mother slammed the butt of the staff, Corundum let forth a burst of blue light, mingling with the Queen's golden blast. The blasts of energy danced together in the storm, slowing it down drastically.

"We cannot hold this off very long," The earth mother stated, aging. Her flawless skin was soon lined with wrinkles and her bright blonde hair turning grey. "Our powers are weakening us. How is that possible?"

"It could be Ruby," Corundum suggested sitting down wearily on a rock. "She could be destroying the source of our power, which is probably the reason why our powers are draining us."

A realization suddenly came to the queen, something that she dreaded. "Jade and Argenta. They could be still be out there somewhere. That monster could be using their own magic against them."

"I will warn them," Corundum volunteered. "Stay with Sapphire until help arrives." The queen nodded before her daughter became nothing more than a shimmer of light, illuminating the snow as it floated out into the night.

The earth mother heard a groan emanating from the unconscious woman. The girl lifted her head shakily, her lips blue, her skin so pale it almost looked blue. Sapphire parted her lips, her hands rising up as if to reach up and signifying that she needed help.

"Please…." The young girl pleaded, her voice raw, her eyes closing. "Help…me." A sound of a horse whining coming close told the Earth Mother that it was time to leave, and in a flash of light she vanished. 

(Cedric pov)

As the two close friends flew through the sky, Cedric couldn't help but feel that it was his fault that Sapphire ran away. He started the yelling match, he accused her of leaving in the first place, and it was him who didn't go after her to comfort her and apologize for his behavior. But he didn't, and because of his cowardice she could be freezing to death or hurt.

Squinting Cedric saw something in the distance, heading towards them. Through the now lightly falling snow, the royal sorcerer could make out a big body with wings. A Pegasus. It flew by them, and then it made a sharp U-turn, stopping in front of Sofia.

It neighed urgently, and Sofia gasped, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"Can you take me to her?" Sofia asked the Pegasus, which nodded and took off in the direction it came from. At Cedric's questioning glare Sofia explained, "That was Midnight Moon, Sapphire's Pegasus. She's hurt really bad and we need to hurry."

Cedric followed Sofia, the snow slowing down considerably, finally able to see in front of him. His midnight black horse flew as fast as his wings could carry, obviously unable to keep up with Sofia's short purple horse.

They soon were above a clearing, a cave with light spilling out of it. If Sapphire was as hurt as Sofia claimed then she wouldn't have been able to light a fire. Someone was in there with her; Cedric needed to get to her as soon as possible in case that stranger was going to hurt Sapphire. The horse he was on whined as he forced it into a dive and as soon as he did the light from inside the cave vanished. The storm picking up once again, Cedric rushed inside of the cave, before he muttered **"Lux"** the tip of his wand illuminating the cave. There huddled in the corner shivered, was Sapphire Starlight, curled into a ball and leaning against the wall.

When she lifted up her head, Cedric saw her lips were dark blue, and her skin covered in a fine layer of frost, her eyes opened a crack. "Cedric…" was all she whispered before falling over, clutching her left arm. The royal sorcerer knelt down, turning the young woman on her side in case she started to vomit. Sapphire fell into a coughing fit, and to help her, Cedric placed a spell on her in order to keep her from hurting herself. Sapphire soon passed out from cold then Cedric took that opportunity to pick her up and carry her bridal style to his horse, his thickest robe wrapped securely around her.

He mounted his horse with some difficulty, but he managed, taking to the skies with Sofia in tow. 

Back in Enchantia….

As soon as the two got back, Cedric went straight to the castle infirmary, ignoring the pestering questions of the King and Queen. Sapphire's eyes were still closed, and she hasn't moved since the cave other than her moving chest. Fearing the worst, the royal sorcerer quickly hurried his pace, afraid of the possibility of what happened. He placed Sapphire on an empty cot, the royal healer briskly looking over her.

Unbeknownst to him, Greylock had walked in after being told by Sofia that Sapphire had been found and that she and Cedric were in the infirmary. The royal sorcerer of King Magnus tapped Cedric on the shoulder, but he didn't react. The smaller sorcerer just stared blankly at the healer who was wrapping Sapphire's left arm in a sling. The sorceress's lips had returned to normal color, although she was still deathly pale, and she still hadn't moved. The healer had informed the two sorcerers that she had a broken arm, and that she will need some sleep if she was to heal properly. Greylock had thanked the healer and had to practically drag Cedric out of the room, him still staring blankly ahead of him.

Once they got out of room, Cedric broke down, something he never did in public, or at all even. Greylock pulled him out of the prying eyes of the servants. The sorcerer helped get Cedric back to his tower, where the sorcerer just sat at his workbench, head down staring at the portrait of him and Sapphire.

"Hey buddy you okay?" Greylock asked. He didn't even move, then suddenly he slammed his fist on the table so hard Greylock thought he heard a crack.

"It's all my fault…" Cedric muttered but it was so quiet Greylock thought he misheard him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's…all…my…. FAULT!" He threw a heavy book at that last word at Greylock but the older magician dodged it easily.

"It's not your fault at all Cedric," Greylock reassured, putting a hand on Cedric's shoulder but the grey banged sorcerer just shrugged it off.

"You knew all along that she was here," he said, glaring angrily at his 'friend'. "You knew that I forgot about her since the search was called off, unfairly might I add. My heart is no longer hers."

"Then what is this?" Greylock held up a ring with a blue stone, the exact ring Cedric bought for Sapphire the day he was planning to propose to her. A shocked and surprised expression came over his face, but unfortunately Greylock saw it.

"Where did you get that?"

"You like it?" Greylock asked, pretending to examine it. "I found it on the statue dedicated to Sapphire when I went to put flowers on the pedestal. Figured that someone was trying to play a prank but then I saw the inscription." Greylock tossed the ring over to Cedric who caught it with ease.

"'I will promise my heart to you forever and always-Cedric'," he recited. Cedric didn't even need to look at it; he read it every day since Sapphire disappeared, in hopes that if he held on to hope and his undying love for her, then that would be enough to bring her home. Unfortunately it wasn't.

"You were going to propose to her weren't you?" Greylock asked, gently all his anger gone, replaced with sympathy.

"We were going to spend the rest of our life together," Cedric said, putting the ring in his family wand case for safekeeping. "I wanted nothing but the best for her, but I couldn't save her from the monster that day. I ran like a coward, leaving her to defend for herself. I don't deserve a kind woman like her." Cedric's voice cracked at the last sentence, and he felt everything he worked for crash on him.

"Listen, why don't I stay with Sapphire so you can focus on your work," Greylock offered.

"Don't you have your own _work_ to do Greylock?"

"I spoke with King Magnus and he's given me permission to help you around the castle until Sapphire gets better." Cedric smiled at how his friend was willing to sacrifice his own position just to help out here.

"Thank you so much Greylock," Cedric hugged the prankster tightly.

"Sure thing Cedlick." Greylock joked, messing up his hair. "What are best friends are for."

"Ugh it's _Cedric_." 

(Sapphire pov)

The young sorceress woke up on the bed, a headache pounding her brain like a war drum. Sapphire tried to move her left arm, but found in doing so, searing hot pain would shoot up her arm turning her vision white. Turning her head, she saw that she was lying in the castle infirmary, her arm tied in a sling. Lifting up her head so she could look around her better and found that she was wearing a white nightgown, and outside the sky was just darkening. Hearing voices, Sapphire turned her head to see Greylock and the royal healer walking this way, speaking quietly.

Greylock saw that Sapphire was looking at him and quickened his pace, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Sapphire was disappointed that Cedric wasn't there but she didn't have the energy to speak. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and as she laid her head back down on the pillow, Sapphire realized just how drained she felt.

"Hey Sapphire," Greylock greeted smiling. The sorceress smiled back, but closed her eyes after, feeling so tired. Her friend saw how tired she was as did the healer, as the man knelt down and checked her pulse and her forehead.

"She's doing better. But I'm afraid we're going to have to keep her here," the healer told Greylock. "It seems our young friend is running a slight fever."

Sapphire opened her eyes, and Greylock nodded, as he continued to talk to the healer. The young sorceress turned her head, sensing someone else in here with them. She turned her head but found nothing, and returned back to the conversation Greylock and the healer.

"When will she be able to leave?"

"She'll be able to leave in approximately two days," the healer answered sounding confident. Greylock thanked the healer who walked out, leaving both sorcerers alone in the empty medical room. The brown haired sorcerer turned back to Sapphire who was looking up at him with her startling alert blue eyes.

"Sapphire, can you tell me what you remember?" Greylock asked with concern. The young woman didn't remember much; except seeing a figure surrounded by a golden light. Sapphire vaguely recalled that she thought she was dead and the person standing in front of her was an angel. Then the figure disappeared leaving her to freeze.

"I remember...flying through the storm, and then falling," Sapphire knitted her eyebrow. "Then…pain in my arm. I crawled to a cave when Midnight Moon went to go get help. I was so cold...then I saw a light. It was warm and I heard two voices. They were talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then I passed out from the cold. Next thing I knew woke up here. What _did_ happen?"

"Cedric and Sofia found you half frozen in a cave," Greylock answered after a few minutes of silence. "Why'd you run away like that Sapphire? You're usually the one who stays and fights, no matter what the situation is."

Sapphire felt tears well up in her eyes. "I didn't recognize him anymore Greylock. He's changed."

"How did he change?" Greylock asked.

"Cedric couldn't look me straight in the eye, and I don't know how I knew but something didn't seem right with him." Sapphire sighed, a tear falling down her cheek. "He let his heart harden into stone and let greed and hate work their way into soul."

The two sat in silence, before Greylock spoke. "Cedric and Sofia will be here as soon as King Roland lets him go for the evening." He got up and started to leave.

"Where you going?" Sapphire called. Greylock looked over his shoulder then outside at the window, his brown eyes glittering with a little bit of guilt.

"King Magnus has thought that I have been away from my duties long enough," he whispered, and Sapphire knew what that meant.

"You're leaving?" Greylock nodded.

"And unless I want to look for a new line of employment, I need to leave tonight. I hope everything works out with you and Grey bangs. Bye Sapphire." And with that he left, leaving Sapphire alone. She listened to the sound of the small waterfall placed by the healers to sooth the patients to sleep, and was working as Sapphire was dozing, before something woke her up. She felt tense for no reason, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, signifying that Sapphire was being watched.

Reaching for her necklace to make sure it was still there and for protective reason, Sapphire looked around her searching for signs that she wasn't alone anymore. She froze when she saw the outline of a person standing not three beds down. The person had a nurse uniform on but she was deathly pale, with extremely light blue eyes and white hair. She was making a bed, but she wasn't looking at what she was doing. Instead like a crazy fruitloop (Sapphire wasn't sure what a fruitloop was) the person was just staring at her, not even blinking. A door opened somewhere, and when Sapphire glanced to see another aid, she just sighed and turned back, but the person had disappeared.

Her eyes were so heavy that Sapphire didn't fight it. The young sorceress fell into a deep sleep only pierced by a dream. 

_Sapphire was in a throne room, but it wasn't like any throne room ever seen. The entire room shimmered with gold; the sunlight that poured through the large windows made it seemed that there was gold dust shimmering in the air. The windows were colorful mosaics, each depicting different types of scenes, and Sapphire guessed it was important events from this kingdom's history. The main attraction in the throne room was a beautiful wooden throne, with elegant flower designs engraved on back, and the arms. The flower designs were outlined by freshly polished gold, with guards on the each side, their razor sharp javelins ready at a moments notice._

 _In front of the room there was a large oak table with a tree design, it's roots and branches becoming intertwined. All around the table were people but they each had something different about them. The only thing similar about them was they all had some sort of heavenly glow around them and seemed to have an unearthly look of beauty. They were the gods and goddesses of the different lands and they were all looking at Sapphire._

 _They bowed towards her all off the sudden, so thinking that there was someone important behind her, Sapphire turned and found the woman who was in the castle infirmary. The young sorceress recognized her as Corundum, the spirit who was there when Ruby tried to attack her at the school. Instead of a sleeveless, pale blue dress like she did when Sapphire first saw her, the spirit wore an elegant ball gown, with light blue trim. On her hair, which was piled high with Aquamarine stones, sat a sliver crown embedded with Topaz and the main gem was a teardrop shaped tourmaline. Corundum smiled, one that had pure happiness and a small bit of relief._

 _"Welcome Sapphire Starlight," Corundum spoke, her voice like frozen honey, sweet but it dripped slowly. The pale spirit gestured to the gigantic throne room. "To the Throne room of the Gods."_

 _"Why am I here?" Sapphire asked, confused._

 _"Walk with me will you?" the spirit asked. Sapphire nodded and walked with the woman, the crowds parting as they walked. The two soon came to a garden, with emerald leaves, ruby roses, sapphire water and a pearl fountain. It was amazing in Sapphire's opinion. Every color was clear and it stood out the sun making them shimmer._

 _"To show you what can be yours if you choose," Corundum said in a cryptic way._

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"Since the beginning of time, my mother, Mother Earth, ruled the world as queen of the god. But she wasn't happy despite having the world of mortals and gods bow at her feet, and relish her with gifts and worship. The queen craved to have children as her own so one day she went to the fates who told her that she would be blessed with five children. But there would be a catch. One of her children will destroy her, and take over the world_ **(Of course!).**

 _"That day came during a council meeting, when my sister Ruby proposed that the gods would wage a war against the human world because she argued that mortals would start to abandon their worship to us, which is would've caused all the gods and goddesses to fade away slowly. But that type of war would've devastated the both the world of the gods and the mortal world._

 _"On that day, Ruby chose to strike, and she used all the guards she managed to turn to attack the council meeting. My mother didn't survive the uprising and if I hadn't intervened, my sisters and me would've died as well. But I burnt my core trying to protect them, and I died. The amulet that is currently around your neck saved my spirit from being lost in the Void and now it is returning that favor by protecting you from my sister."_

 _Corundum stopped and turned to Sapphire, holding her hand out. "Sapphire, you are the one that will defeat Ruby and will bring peace back to the world of gods and mortals. You are the true heir of the Kingdom of the Gods."_


	7. Book 7

**Please do forgive me! I realized that I was behind in my updates and this has never happened before. I guess that I got caught up in school work and it just slipped my mind. All my other stories will be updated along with a few others that I started typing up when I was bored. Enjoy book 7 my patient readers.** **  
**

 **Book 7**

(Sapphire pov) 

Sapphire was released from the infirmary about two days later, after the royal healer said she was good to go. The only people who had visited her in the short time she had been there were Sofia, Amber, James, the King and Queen, and Baileywick. Cedric came by once, when she was asleep, according to the healer to drop by a bouquet of baby blue orchids and forget-me-nots. After that, well he never came back by, leaving Sapphire to blame herself for what happened.

The young sorceress was currently in her room, looking out at the gently falling snow, watching it collect on the ground and cover everything. Her thoughts were filled with nagging voices and doubts about the visions she had over her two days in the infirmary. First it was the dream of Corundum telling her that she was in fact the ice sorceress incarnate; the second one was of the day the war of the gods began, something that Sapphire could've lived without. The goddess had then given her a choice (Sapphire decided to use the term _choice_ lightly as the two options that were given didn't leave any room for choosing): either stay and live a normal life and let Ruby take over the world, or fight in the war as Corundum's champion and prevent the world from falling into darkness.

Of course Sapphire didn't really need to think about which one was the best but she still needed the time to make up with Cedric first. Sapphire had to figure out how to approach her friend.

Finally after about an hour of debating herself, Sapphire finally got the courage to walk to his tower with his favorite flowers, Bachelor Button and Bauhinia, in hand. The door to his tower was closed, and after a moments hesitation she knocked on the door. Sapphire tensed up when she heard an explosion; she assumed that she interrupted some experiment. Her assumption was confirmed when the door opened to reveal a sooty faced Cedric, his face twisted into a scowl. The sorcerer's face was soon reconstructed into a look of surprise when he saw who stood outside his door.

"Sapphire?" he asked surprised. Then he fumbled with the door as he opened it up wider. "Please, come in." Sapphire bowed her head in thanks as she entered his tower, relishing in the smell of dried herbs and fruity potions. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh I uh came to give you these," she said holding out her hand that contained the bouquets. "I got your flowers while I was in the infirmary. So I thought I'd give you something in return." Sapphire held the flowers for a long moment, as Cedric awkwardly stood there staring at the bouquet before taking it and placing it in a vase. Sapphire glanced around, spotting Wormwood on his usual perch, glaring at her. The sorceress glared right back, but pretended to be looking at the room when Cedric returned her attention back to her.

"Nice place you have here," Sapphire said trying to break the ice. It was in fact a pretty cozy place, with a bedroom to the side, and multiple closets. The tabletop was littered with potions and beakers all bubbling with the colors of the rainbow, the bookshelves filled to the brim with spell books. It was made to feel like home, and for some reason Sapphire felt like she _was_ home. Ever since her uncle passed, Sapphire thought she would never find a place like the one she had left behind but now…. now it seems like she did. Finally after an intense silence, Sapphire spoke her mind.

"Cedric, listen," she started, after Cedric had picked up a rag and wiped his face off. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something. The last time we saw each other, I don't quite remember what happened. But I do remember your face looking at me with pure love through the thick wall of ice. I didn't want you to leave you but I had no choice. I hoped that as soon as I banished the she demon into the mirror I could escape and come back to you, but I dropped my wand. There was no way to escape without letting her back out. So I stayed in the mirror, my prison and punishment until Sofia freed me not too long ago."

Cedric cocked his eyebrow at Sapphire's explanation as if he was trying to sort through the lies in that story. But in reality, he was letting all that sink in. It wasn't as if he didn't believe her; heck Cedric trusted Sapphire with his life but this story was out of proportion. The royal sorcerer had heard stories of people getting stuck in mirrors but never heard of them taking five years to get out. Of course they probably had their wands with them. The young sorceress looked down in shame; sighing in sadness.

Placing the rag on the table, Cedric lifted her head and as they made eye contact, a tear slipped out of Sapphire's blue eyes. Using his thumb Cedric wiped it away with his thumb as they stared into each other's eyes. Cedric could've sworn that she seemed older, her shoulders weighed down with secrets that he could only hope to have.

"I have missed you so much Sapphire," he said barely above a whisper. More tears flowed at his words and suddenly; her lips were pressed against his in a warm, wet and passionate kiss. It was long and full of love, but Cedric was disappointed when he had to pull away for air. A small smile graced Sapphire's lips, which was soon mirrored on Cedric's own. Then an idea suddenly popped into his mind as he remembered the ring that currently sat in his wand case that Sofia had made for him three Wasailias prior. He was going to propose but Cedric needed to have the right place setting. And he just the idea.

"Well I hate to run, but I have things to do today," she said regrettably. Sapphire opened the door, and smiled before walking out. Almost immediately, Cedric got to work, quickly jotting down an invitation for a candle light dinner, the time and place, sealing it in a lavender envelope. He wrote Sapphire's name in lovely cursive, setting it down on the table while he rushed down stairs.

Cedric felt nervous and excited at once as he walked up to the king's council chambers. As far he knew the king wasn't in meeting with any one, so cautiously he knocked on the door, wilting instinctively as muffled voices ordered him to enter. Taking deep breaths, Cedric opened the thick wooden doors to see that Baileywick, King Roland and Queen Miranda standing around and talking.

"Ah Cedric," King Roland the second said as soon as he saw his friend and sorcerer. "Is there something you need?"

Cedric fiddled nervously as he spoke, "Uh well, um I was wondering if you could, uh assist me with um something."

"Sure what do you need help with?" Queen Miranda asked.

Nervously Cedric rubbed the back of his neck as he continued. " Well I was uh, just going to um ask if I could b-borrow the dinning hall tomorrow evening."

"Whatever for?"

"I'm going to propose to Sapphire," he muttered so softly that the king and queen couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry?" Roland asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to propose to Sapphire," Cedric said a little louder, but not loud enough. As Miranda and Roland exchanged questioning glances the royal sorcerer sighed before saying extremely loud, "I'm going to propose to Sapphire tomorrow!"

Queen Miranda's eyes light up as she placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder, causing him to tense up. She smiled and when Cedric made eye contact, the son of Goodwin the Great saw that the peasant turned queen was silently congratulating him. Cracking a slight smile, Cedric took a deep breath before continuing: "I just need the dining hall, the orchestra, a small handful of servants and the kitchen staff."

"Whatever you need buddy," King Roland patting him on the shoulder. "All you need is just to ask."

"Thank you your Majesty," Cedric said gratefully before bowing, turning towards the door. Then he suddenly remembered something. The young man turned towards Baileywick, waving his wand in his hand he conjured up a giant bouquet of blue lilies with a few pink and yellow roses. The royal sorcerer handed the bouquet and the invitation to Baileywick and kindly instructed him to leave these in Sapphire's room. The steward gratefully complied, and walked off, leaving Cedric and the royals alone collaborating on the dinner.

Meanwhile in the music room….

A certain young sorceress played a tune on the harp, one that was taught to her by one of her neighbors who was once a member of a court orchestra. She hummed along with the harp, her fingers stringing the story of a young woman who wishes for true love and true love's first kiss. Sapphire smiled softly as she plucked out the last note, right when Sofia entered, Clover hopping right beside her.

"That was beautiful Sapphire," the bunny complemented, hopping up on the piano. "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"Thanks Clover. My neighbor was once a prized member of a travelling band. Dukes, duchesses, kings and queens sought her after. When she retired, she taught me how play."

"Wow," was all clover said before something else caught his attention. Sofia laughed at her bunny, before looking at Sapphire who picked up a guitar and started to strum a few notes.

"So, have you made up with Cedric yet?"

"You know what Sofia?" Sapphire asked sort of giddily. "I don't know what I was worried about. Cedric forgave me after I explained what happened, and he still loves me even after all these years. It's as if I was living in a dream or something."

"Really?" Sofia asked fascinated. Sapphire continued to tell how nervous she'd been when she was at Cedric's doorstep but in reality she had nothing to be worried about. He kissed her, but it wasn't like when Cedric kissed her when they were young. No, it was a kiss full of love and passion; something Sapphire hoped would've blossomed since she returned and made peace with Cedric.

"So what are you going to do now?" That was a good question, Sapphire realized as she thought about it. Cedric was bound to stay here, as it was his duty to protect the royal family, but Corundum wanted her to travel to the Northern Mountains to help Lady Argenta and Jade. Torn between love and duty, Sapphire decided to keep her lips sealed on the last part, as Sofia was too young to understand what war does to people. Or goddesses.

"I'm not sure," Sapphire admitted as she placed the guitar down and taking her place on the piano bench. "But I would certainly like it if you would join me in a song."

Sofia grinned widely as she quickly walked towards the piano and sat next to Sapphire, her tiny hands dwarfed by Sapphire's smooth pale hands. And they started.

Sapphire started with the melody, Sofia entering softly in the background. The tune started out slow and beautiful, like a waltz, but before long, it sped up, turning into a jig. Both girls laughed as the song continued to speed up, unable to keep up with each other, the tempo going as quickly as a stampeding horse.

They finally gave up, collapsing in laughter, clutching their stomachs. Sapphire wiped a tear of laughter out of her eye, catching her breath. Suddenly she looked at the clock, gasping when she saw the hands closing in on the four.

"Well, it has been an honor princess," Sapphire said offering her hand for the always smiling princess, "But I must be leaving. Midnight will be waiting for her supper and I don't think that the stable boys will know how to feed her correctly." Sapphire bowed at the waist, bidding the young royal goodbye, before walking out of the music room. Something told her she needed to go by her room, so taking a detour she opened the door and gasped at the surprised. A huge bouquet of moon lilies and forget-me-nots sat in a decorative vase. A card was propped up against the vase, her name written in spidery yet lovely handwriting.

Opening it Sapphire read it aloud, "'Dear Sapphire, the honor would be all mine if you would care to join me for dinner tonight at six-thirty in the dinning hall. With all the love and care in the world, Cedric.'" Her hand flew up to her face as she reread the letter. Her blue eyes glanced over to her clock. Five thirty. She had time to feed Midnight but she had to do it quickly.

She was barely out the door when her amulet glowed, causing her to freeze. Either she was getting a new power or someone was trying to visit her. Sapphire didn't remember doing a good deed early today, so it was probably someone trying to contact her.

 _Sapphire…._ A voice spoke. The sorceress whipped her head around her room, trying to find the source of the voice. Nothing. Nobody was in her room, unless there was an unseen assailant, lurking in the shadows. She pulled out her wand, pointing it around the room, a spell already on her lips.

 _Sapphire…_ the voice spoke once more. Sapphire whipped her head around once more, staring straight into the eyes of someone she remembered from not too long ago. Corundum, her dress fitted into armor, a blade with a jewel of the bluest make at her side. The goddess's blue eyes were narrowed and her lips were twisted into a frown. Not a good look for her.

"What do you want Corundum?" Sapphire asked, putting her hand on her hips. "I've got a date tonight and I would like to not be late."

" _I believe I told you that you cannot have any relationships while Ruby is at large,"_ the goddess said her voice echoing, stalking closer. _"She will use your love against you and she will_ succeed _."_

"What do you want Corundum?" Sapphire repeated her original question, her tone harsh. She was raised on the prospect of respect.

 _"I come heralding news,"_ she said, unbuckling the scabbard from her waist. " _Ruby has taken the Northern Mountains, with Jade and Argenta on the run. They are on their way here; covering their tracks carefully to make sure Ruby doesn't follow them and unintentionally lead them to you. "_

"I will keep an eye out for them," Sapphire said before opening the door, but Corundum had more to say.

 _"Take this,"_ she said holding the sword out. Sapphire took it, the metal cold in her hands. _"This will assist you in the coming battle, a blade made out of pure ice and a jewel plucked from the night sky during the coldest day in winter. It will help you hone in your ice powers."_

Sapphire stared at it, unsheathing it, swinging it several times to get a feel of it. When Sapphire held up the sword to examine the jewels, they glowed slightly in the fading light, almost like they were stars. "It's so beautiful."

"It's called Svero ís," Corundum stated, the foreign language flowing off her tongue like a river. _"Literally meaning the Sword of Ice. It has served me well and protected me for many years. It will do the same for you."_ And without another word, in a flash, the goddess disappeared, leaving a very confused and shocked Sapphire. Glancing at the clock, the young sorceress saw that she didn't have time to go and speak with Midnight, so she ordered a young servant to take her requests down to the stable hands.

Once the door was closed she started to get dressed, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what to wear, until a light blue shimmer caught her eye. Walking over to the shimmer, she pulled out a teal blue sleeveless dress, with a purple train.

 _Maybe it's a gift from Corundum,_ Sapphire thought as she dressed, the outfit showing off her curves, the tight fitting material, sparkling like freshly fallen snow. _Well I believe that my knight and shining armor will be waiting._

In the dining hall (Cedric pov)…

Cedric carefully lit the last candle on the stairwell, smiling slightly at the success of his plan. Usually he would be celebrating the success of a plan to take over the kingdom or stealing the Amulet of Avalor but something changed with the arrival of Sapphire. He felt his heart melt and the barrier he put up long ago crumble. Cedric no long wished to take over the kingdom, but wished to settle down with Sapphire and become husband and father to her and her children. The sorcerer was surprised that such greed could be wiped away with a sudden appearance of a woman as beautiful as Sapphire.

Taking a step back away from the candles, Cedric took in all the details of the dinning room. A table in the middle of the room, a candlestick with two waxed candles, which were alit, sat in the middle. In the shadows of the pillars, stood servants with trays piled high with food waiting for Sapphire. Cedric nervously took out a pocket watch, and sighed as he saw it was only six-twenty five, the large hand ticking slowly.

"You look nice," a voice said, causing Cedric to jump in fright. Sapphire stood not too far away, looking like a goddess.

Her hair was curled, falling around her shoulders. She wore a lovely blue dress, similar to the sky on a clear deep, and her smile…. oh it outshined all the stars in the sky. Of all the jewels and gems in the kingdom, none could compare to the beauty of Sapphire Starlight's smile.

"Oh S-Sapphire," Cedric mentally kicked himself for stuttering like a schoolboy. "You're five minutes early."

The gorgeous woman shrugged her graceful shoulders. "You know what my uncle would've said." Her voice suddenly deepened in imitation of her uncle, "'There is no such thing as too early! Only such a thing as too late!'"

The two dissolved into a small fit of giggles at Sapphire's imitation of her late uncle, before they sobered up. The young sorceress looked around the dinning hall, taking in a deep breath, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh Cedric," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "This place is…absolutely gorgeous."

"Well I didn't do this all by myself," he admitted, looking up at the decorations. Offering her a hand, he asked, "Shall we?"

Sapphire dipped her head, and took Cedric's in graciousness. "We shall."

The young sorceress picked up a corner of her dress and they two walked down, music instantly floated from behind the stairwell, right on with Cedric's cue. As soon as they were seated at the table, the servers came out and set down an appetizer of warm chicken noodle soup. Not the fanciest of appetizers but it was Sapphire's favorite. On cue, Sapphire broke out in the biggest grin in the world as she took a delicate sip after gently blowing it to cool it off.

"Chicken noodle soup." Sapphire's cheeks turned bright red as she gave Cedric a knowing look. "You remembered my favorite soup." Cedric shrugged as the two quietly sipped their soup, the quiet void filled with the softness of the musicians.

Suddenly, Sapphire put her spoon down and looked up at Cedric. "What's all this for Cedric?"

The Royal Sorcerer just shrugged hoping to appear casual. "I haven't seen you in five years. Do you really think I would not take the chance to catch up?"

"You have a point," she said as the servants cleared away the bowls and another round of servants placed the main course on the table: two plates of well-cooked steaks. The meat sizzled deliciously, and as Cedric cut it, it sliced like melted butter. Both magicians ate their food slowly, savoring the culinary skills of the cooks, recalling times from their past and laughing about their good old days.

Finally it was time for dessert and the big surprise. Sapphire gasped in delight and her eyes light up with childlike amazement. A line of servants came in carrying loads of trays, piled high with the sorceress's favorite desserts. Chocolate pie, vanilla ice cream, chocolate truffles, custard, and cheesecake. Sapphire wiped a tear away from her eye as the servants placed the trays on the table, and they walked out, almost done with their chores. The musicians continued to play, the clock adding on to the orchestra.

Looking up at the clock, Cedric felt his heart race with nervousness as he fingered the ring box that was currently weighing his cloak down. In approximately fifteen minutes, as Sapphire was digging into the chocolate truffles, Cedric would kneel down and surprise her with the proposal. The Royal sorcerer went over the proposal in his head, taking deep breaths to calm his heart. Sapphire noticed his breathing was getting slightly irregular, so she looked at him with a worried glance.

"Cedric?" The sorceress asked, a truffle halfway to her mouth. "Is everything okay?"

The sorcerer quickly tried to cover it. "Oh, it just got a little warm in here. That's all." Sapphire didn't look convinced but nodded and continued to savor the delicacy as much as possible.

Fifteen minutes flew by like no one's business, filled by Sapphire chatting about how she didn't have anything fattening food in the mirror realm. Feeling a surge of courage, Cedric cleared his throat gently, silencing Sapphire.

"Sapphire, uh," Cedric reached forward and grabbed Sapphire's hand. "You were the only person to sit with me on that first day of sorcery school, and since then you and I have been friends. But my feelings went beyond friendship. It blossomed into a love that can never be matched by anyone. When I saw you at the top of those stairs all those years ago, wearing a beautiful dress, I clearly saw us together for the rest of our lives." Sapphire was getting a little teary eyed at Cedric's speech, but she really got misty as he knelt down one knee, pulling out a small ring case. When he opened it a ring with a medium blue and purple stone shining in the candlelight.

But Cedric continued, "Sapphire Starlight, will you me the highest honor and become my wife?" 

**Short chapter I know but this went through multiple re-writes and I went through multiple second guesses on how this would play out. Thank you for being patient and #summerof2016**


	8. Book 8

Book 8: What do I do? 

Sapphire stood there with wide eyes, unable to do anything but stare at the man in front of her. He had just proposed to her, expectantly, and was currently waiting for an answer. But for some reason, Sapphire couldn't form the words.

 _YES!_ She screamed in her mind. _A HUNDRED TIMES OVER YES! FORM THE DARN WORDS ALREADY MOUTH! YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK BAD!_

Finally after what seemed like forever, Sapphire cleared her throat. "I-".

 _Well you did a dang good job there, mouth,_ Sapphire thought again. Taking a deep breath Sapphire wiped her eyes carefully so not to smudge the mascara. This was the moment she had dreamed about ever since she was little. This was the moment that she had fantasied about from the moment her uncle told her the ceremony her parents had. But now in this moment, staring at the very expensive looking ring being held in a blue velvet ring box, which was held by the love of her life…everything came crashing down.

"Well?" Cedric asked again looking the entire world like a wounded puppy.

"Cedric…. yes!" she threw her arms around the man she loved causing him to almost fall over on his bum. Sapphire cried happily into his shoulder before he pushed her away gently and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"We must start planning the wedding," Cedric exclaimed giddily as he stood up with both of them.

"Of course!" Sapphire agreed. She pulled Cedric closer to her in a hug as a tear slid down her face happily. The happy couple walked all around the castle, even up to the parapets. The stars were shining bright underneath the glowing white snow, the moon like a spotlight.

"I love you Cedric," Sapphire whispered as she snuggled up with her new fiancée. Nothing could go wrong now. She was engaged to the love of her life, she was protected from her worst enemy by the magical amulet around her neck, and she had friends like Sofia and Clover to help with anything. Although she hit a few bumps in the road of her life, karma gave back what it took.

"And I love you Sapphire," Cedric whispered back as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful love. He was darned if he was going to lose the girl he loved with all his being again.

Thirty more minutes passed and Cedric felt Sapphire fall asleep. Her breathing was even, and she was leaning heavily on him. Smiling to himself Cedric knelt down and picked up Sapphire bridal style and carried her to her rooms. It was approximately eleven-thirty and the Royal Children were supposed to be asleep. Quietly the wizard opened the door to her rooms and placed her on the bed. A small smile appeared on her face as she snuggled up to the pillows. Cedric yawned as he lay next to his love, not wanting to walk all the way back to his chambers.

 _Maybe five minutes,_ he thought as the two cuddled. Pretty soon the two engaged wizards were sound asleep. They didn't stir when the temperature dropped as Corundum appeared, her brow furrowed in irritation. She lowered the temperature even further as the two snuggled further.

"Easy child," Her mother soothed her placing a hand on her shoulder. The Earth Mother gently raised the temperature so that the young couples were comfortable. "They need this period of rest if they are to be ready for Argenta's and Jade's arrival tomorrow."

"They will not be ready! " Corundum growled, her temper getting the better of her. "If Sapphire is going to defeat Ruby then she does not need…. _distractions_ caused by love."

"Love is a powerful emotion Corundum," Mother Earth reminded. She stroked the human male that lay next to their savoir. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. "It can do marvelous things. It is the one emotion that can become others. It is the only thing that can bring even gods to their knees. You should know that more than anyone."

Corundum growled in irritation. Sighing, she had to agree with her mother. But if Sapphire was going to defeat Ruby then something had to change. "Where are Jade and Argenta now?"

Earth Mother moved back to examine the two lovers, smiling slightly. "They have escaped the Mountain Fortress and have fortified the Port of the Western Sea."

"They need to be here in Enchantia," Corundum snapped her fingers and the two spirits vanished and reappeared in a spacious room that was filled to the brim with crystal balls, each swirling with a blue and golden mist. It was here the Earth Mother and the Princess of the Gods was able to view the past, the present and all the possible futures. Corundum shuffled over to the crystal ball that was in the middle and passed her hand over the surface. The mist parted to reveal Jade and Argenta helping the few soldiers that survived the surprised attack on the Mountain Fortress. At the beginning of Ruby's rebellion, there were at least one thousand guards still loyal to the Queen. But now, they were down to a mere fifty men.

"Do not worry about your sisters Corundum," Earth Mother soothed. This woman who stood at the crystal ball wasn't the one that appeared in a flash of light. Time and worry about her sisters had made their mark on the Princess, who aged like a mortal each day.

"I wasn't strong enough to stop Ruby all those centuries ago," Corundum muttered. A tear slipped. "And I was the most powerful of my sisters, even Ruby. If I couldn't stop her at the height of my power, what chance does Sapphire Starlight have?"

Mother Earth had to admit that her eldest daughter did have a point. While she and Ruby tried to outdo each other constantly, Corundum was often the best at everything. That was the main reason Ruby set out to overthrow her mother: to prove that she was the best.

"We can only hope that when the time comes, Sapphire will have both the courage and strength to defeat your sister."

Corundum sighed as she sat down on a bench. Outside the ethereal, golden light of Oblivion faded to a dull grey, meaning it would soon be morning in the mortal world. The Battle for the Gods and Mortal World was quickly approaching and they were nowhere near ready. Corundum could only hope, just like her mother said, that they would be ready.

With a melancholy atmosphere still hanging over the two former goddesses left their commons to their quarters. When they lived in the clouds, they had no use for sleep or for mortal food but now they slept during the day and ate what they could find. They each had different bedrooms to give them privacy and Earth Mother immediately fell asleep. But Corundum lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling, blinking away the tears that were prickling behind her eyes. She missed the warmth of the sun on her face; she missed the beauty of the human world, and everything in between. As soon as her thoughts drifted elsewhere, Corundum fell asleep. 

-Line Break-

Sapphire woke the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. Smiling the young sorceress sat up on her bed and stretched. A small yawn escaped her lips as she stood up the cold floor causing her to squeak slightly. A moan coming from the bed caused her to stop dead in her tracks and slowly turn towards her bed. She relaxed and loosed a breath when she saw Cedric lying there, drooling slightly. His gloveless hand was placed where she was formerly laying and from where he wasn't covered in sheets, he was still wearing his clothes from last night. Glancing down at herself Sapphire saw that she was still wearing the elegant dress from the previous night. Which meant…

A glint of light drew her attention to her finger, where a lovely blue stone sat on a golden band. Sapphire felt a swell of happiness in her chest as she smiled. Sapphire believed her life was decent, but after her Uncle passed away and being sucked into the mirror kind of gave her a look at the flipside of the coin. Now it's turned around. She was free from the mirror, she had a home, people who cared about her, and now she was engaged to the love of her life. Nothing, absolutely nothing could go wrong now.

Smiling Sapphire moved to her bathrooms. After a ten-minute bath, she wasted no time in changing her elegant ball gown to a long sleeved casual day dress. When Sapphire came out, fresh and clean, Cedric was gone. Probably off to get changed and cleaned as well. There on her desk sat Svero ís, the Sword of Ice, given to her by the Spirit of Corundum. If there was a possibility that Ruby was hunting the other two goddesses then there was possibility of war.

Taking the sword by the hilt, Sapphire unsheathed the sword and examined it. The blade was a light silver with a slight blue tint. It had frost designs engraved on the blade that seemed to move as the light hit it. The sheath and the hilt were an unadorned light blue but it was beautiful nonetheless. Sighing Sapphire decided that she would practice with it later today as she sheathed the sword. Now it was time for breakfast. Making sure her amulet was still around her neck, Sapphire strode out of the rooms and toward the dinning hall. 

-Line break-

Sofia rushed around her room in a panic to get ready for the day. The young princess had slept in for some reason so she was unfortunately starting the day in a rush, something she hated doing.

Robin, Mia, and Clover watched her throw her usual purple gown over her head and pull it down with difficulty before helping. After a short breather, Sofia slid her heels on and dashed towards the door. But she was stopped short when a phantom breeze blew through the room, slamming the heavy wooden door. Sofia looked at the door questionably before tugging on the handle. It wouldn't budge. As the young princess continued to tug at the handle she started to panic slightly.

"Help!" she shouted pounding on the door. Sofia scowled at the door as she repeated the action several times, still getting no response.

 _Princess…_ a voice whispered. Sofia froze and turned slowly, looking around her room. The only people there with her were her animal friends but they seemed frozen. The brunette saw her amulet glow a strange, yet beautiful purplish-blue color. It's never done that before.

 _Princess…._ The voice whispered again. Clutching her amulet, Sofia pressed herself against the door as hard as she could. There was a flash of light in the middle of her room that caused her to shield her eyes. When it died down and Sofia blinked the spots out of her eyes, the young princess of Enchantia could only gape at the sight in front of her.

A woman with pale white skin and a ghostly aura floated in front of her. Her pure white hair was done up in a fashion reminiscent of the Golden Age of Enchantia, when the kingdom worshiped the long forgotten gods. Her dress seemed to be of the similar era but more of a baby blue color. Around the stranger's neck rested a ghostly image of Sapphire's amulet. Her eyes were nothing but bright white orbs. Sofia still clutched her amulet as the woman spoke, gliding closer as she did.

"You have become very beautiful Iolite," the woman's voice was smooth and warm, a stark contrast to her appearance. When she stopped right in front of Sofia, she stroked the princess's cheek softly. "If only Mother could see you now."

Sofia swatted the hand away and back away as far as she could. "Who are you?"

"Of course you don't remember me," The woman smiled fondly as if she remembered something happy. "You were lost to us for eons. My name is Corundum, former goddess of Ice, Guardian of the season winter and Heir to the Throne of the Gods. And your older sister."

"I only have one sister and I'm pretty sure you're not her." Sofia stated her courage coming back. She's never been afraid of anything as far as she knew and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

"That is what you believe." Corundum touched the Amulet of Avalor and the two were transported to a solid gold castle that sat on fluffy white clouds. Sofia would've thought that the castle would've fallen straight down, but the clouds actually felt solid, like the ground. The sun caused the golden bricks to shine and shimmer. Sofia thought Amber would absolutely love this place.

"This was once the Palace of the Gods." Corundum explained. "It was here that the other deities gathered for important decisions, where brilliant balls were held, and my family ruled over the Mortal world and the World of the Gods. I am sure you have heard the legend of the four daughters of Mother Earth?"

Sofia nodded. According to Sapphire, Mother Earth was blessed with four children each gifted with an amulet of power and control over a certain element and season. Corundum, the oldest, was guardian over the season of winter, Ruby, the second oldest, was guardian over the season of summer. Jade was the third oldest and was charged over guarding the season of spring and finally Argenta, the youngest was the guardian of fall.

"There is always a bit of truth in legend," Corundum explained as they walked towards a garden. "We appeared to Mother Earth in a flash of light. But instead of four daughters there was a fifth, one that vanished as soon as we took our human forms. Mother Earth nearly threw herself into a depression trying to find the youngest daughter." The two came to a statue of a young woman, a sword in her hand and flag in the other. "When it came clear that she was lost forever, we built a statue in her honor and named her Iolite. She is the guardian of friendship and magic. Her amulet, which was dubbed the Amulet of Avalor, is considered the most powerful amulet in existence, next to mine."

Corundum turned to Sofia who was clutching her amulet with such force, if it wasn't magical, it would be shattered. "What does that have to do with me?"

The goddess smiled slightly and knelt down. "You, Princess Sofia of Enchantia, are my younger sister, Iolite."

Sofia was so shocked she had force herself to listen as Corundum continued, "You and Sapphire Starlight will be the only two to stop my sister, Ruby. You both have a power, that when combined, will make you unstoppable." The goddess rotated her hands. A pale blue light appeared in between her still moving hands and when Corundum stopped, the light vanished slowly. The goddess presented the young princess a sword. The sword was beautiful. The hilt was purple tinted metal that had a purple jewel at the very top of the hilt. The blade also had a purple tint to it, and also very lovely whirls engraved on the flat of the blade. Sofia's face betrayed her amazement and wonder as she swung the blade several times. She never considered learning how to fight with a sword but it seemed her muscles knew what to do. Strange.

"The sword is Lame de l'Amitié," Corundum explained. "It means the Blade of Friendship. Even though the name is not very frightening, it is a very powerful sword. Along with the Sword of Ice, the Blade of Friendship is connected to the wielder's amulet and power. You must stop Ruby from taking over the world of man and the Gods. You and Sapphire are the only ones that can help Jade and Argenta defeat Ruby and save the world. Otherwise the Mortal World will fall to darkness and chaos."

Sofia went to say something but when she blinked she was back in her room, with Clover, Mia, and Robin unfrozen. The animals seemed to be confused like there was a blank in their minds. When the princess glanced at the clock, she panicked. Placing the sword on her bed, Sofia opened her door and ran towards the dinning hall, where her family, Sapphire and Mr. Cedric. It was weird to see her magic instructor here since he usually was a recluse, usually taking his meals in his room. Both wizards were chatting happily, while their hands were intertwined. From where she was, Sofia could see a ring on Sapphire's ring finger. The young princess took a deep breath before she sat down in her usual place.

"Sofia, so good of you to join us," Amber greeted. "You'll never guess what we just heard!"

"What?" the young princess asked.

"Mr. Cedric and Sapphire are getting married!" The female twin exclaimed.

Sofia could only look at her friend in shock. Sapphire nodded happily, her face split in a smile. And Mr. Cedric looked like if the heavens themselves opened up and gave him every blessing they could bestow upon him. Sofia had never seen her teacher so happy.

"When's the ceremony?" Queen Miranda asked the happy couple.

"We were thinking around spring," Sapphire answered turning to the queen. "When the snow melts. That way we can have as many people as we can have. But of course the royal family will always have a special place close to us."

Sofia was quiet throughout breakfast, half listening to the conversation as her brain went back to the sword in her room. Lame de l'Amité. Or Blade of Friendship. The spirit of Corundum never told the young princess what the blade could do, but Sofia had a list of things in her head on what it might do.

When breakfast was finished, Sofia quickly made her way back to her room, with Sapphire right behind her calling her name. The princess jumped when Sapphire grabbed her shoulder. Once Sofia calmed her racing heart, Sapphire led her back to her room, before shutting the door.

"Are you okay Sofia?" Sapphire asked, worry clear in her eyes. "You seemed zoned out during breakfast."

"Yeah I'm fine," Sofia answered.

"No you're not," Sapphire noticed. "Tell me, something is really bothering you. Is it the fact that Cedric and I are getting married?"

Sofia shook her head as she hugged herself. "Before breakfast, my amulet glowed a strange lavender color. Then the spirit of Corundum, I think, came here and told me that I was her sister reincarnated."

Sapphire blinked in surprise. "The Spirit of Corundum? Are you sure?"

Sofia nodded. It was kind of scary to see Sapphire this pale in fear. The sorceress sighed as she sat down on the ground, looking all the world like a frightened person. In her hand, she clutched her amulet as if it was a shield to protect her from the fear.

"I think it's time for the truth." Sapphire whispered.

Sapphire proceeded to tell Sofia of all the appearances of Corundum and Ruby over the years since she received the amulet from Cedric all those years ago. She then told the young princess how Corundum told her that it was her destiny to be the next Queen of the Gods and to lead the charge against Ruby in a war that was certain to come. "And apparently you are to help."

"What about your wedding?" Sofia asked. Sapphire sighed as she realized that her happiness would have to wait. Before she could answer, the town bells sounded. The two girls stood up and quickly made their way outside where the other royal family members were, looking a little worried. The only time the town bells were rung is when there was danger, which was very little in Enchantia.

"Constable Miles what is it?" King Roland asked. The constable pointed at the herd of golden Pegasus heading their way. Leading them were a power grey Pegasus and an earthen brown one. Both had riders that had an unearthly glow and beauty to them. They landed several feet in front of the royal family, not wasting time in unloading the wounded and the severely injured. Sapphire, remembering the women from several visions, rushed to help them, Sofia close behind her. Argenta and Jade looked as lovely as Sapphire remembered. With their multicolored bangs and their matching amulets that radiated power, they stood out from the mortals that surrounded them. Their soldiers were wearing golden armor, with an insignia of an eagle in flight.

"Halt!" Constable Miles ordered. Argenta stood and pulled out a katana like sword, and pointed at the guard.

"Do not take another step, Mortal," Argenta spoke. She sounded so formal yet threatening that one would mistake her as a war queen. "I have no intentions of being your prisoner."

"Wait!" Sofia stepped forward in between the goddess and constable. "We just want to help!"

The goddess narrowed her eyes on the princess but they widened in surprise when her grey eyes landed on the amulet that was glowing slightly and sending sparkles of magic out around her neck. Slowly Argenta sheathed the sword clutched her own.

"Jade…" The goddess of the air breathed. Her sister turned from helping the wounded soldiers to gaze in shock and amazement at the amulet that was believed lost.

"It can't be…." The goddess of the earth breathed, equally shocked. "Is that-"

"The Amulet of Avalor," Argenta finished. The two goddesses knelt, the capable soldiers following suit. Sofia stood back while her family watched on awkwardly before Sapphire stepped up and faced them with a determined face.

"Lady Argenta," She bowed her head slightly. The goddesses stood and held themselves with such dignity; Sofia could easily see the soldiers in them. "Lady Jade. It is an honor to be your presence."

This little piece caused both immortals to chuckle and snicker, causing Sapphire's cheeks to explode in fire. "Don't be so formal, Sapphire Starlight. We haven't been ladies of the court in a long time."

"Indeed," Jade agreed with her sister. "I don't even remember what it feels like to wear silk."

"You don't wear silk," Argenta informed her. "Even back then, you refused to wear the stuffy things. Though I do prefer battle armor to large dresses any day. Although Corundum seemed to enjoy them." The goddess chuckled suddenly. "Do you remember that time in our youth when she wore thirty dresses in one day, just because of a bet?"

"How could I forget?" Jade laughed mirthlessly. They were about to continue their trip down memory lane when someone, that someone being Sapphire, cleared her throat.

"I hate to interrupt but it seems that you and your men need medical aid. They will be well treated by the doctors of Enchantia."

"Thank you Sapphire Starlight," Jade and Argenta bowed deeply, Sapphire bowing back. The two goddesses grabbed some of the wounded soldiers and led them towards the infirmary. Sapphire watched them go, helping some of the soldiers. Sofia peeked out from behind her parents as the goddesses passed, the soldiers in their golden armor frightening her slightly.

"Sapphire?" Cedric asked once everyone had gone back to what they were doing before. The only people left were the Royal family and the two wizards. "Do you, uh by chance, know them?"

The ice sorceress sighed as she looked like she was a child caught in the act of stealing from the cookie jar.

"Not personally. I wasn't going to tell you this soon, but it looks like now I have no choice." Sapphire then proceeded to tell the royal family and her fiancée how she got caught up in a war that was probably to come to Enchantia now that the goddesses that Ruby was chasing were here. She explained how she was the ice goddess incarnate and how Sofia was the youngest goddess, Iolite reborn. The King and Queen looked shocked to hear that their baby girl was to lead an army of gods against the evil fire goddess. Sapphire had to swallow her tears when she looked up at Cedric. She never expected him to propose so soon, but now that Jade and Argenta were here, then Ruby wasn't far behind…. which meant they would have to postpone their wedding. Of course, Sapphire had planned on telling him; she just didn't know how to bring it up. How were you supposed to tell your future husband that you were the heir to the Throne of the Gods and World of Mortals and that you were supposed to lead an army of warriors against a corrupt deity that cannot die?

Her soon-to-be husband looked at her with big brown eyes that had a betrayed and hurt look shining clear as the morning sun. It hurt Sapphire to see that look directed at her. She relented and let a tear fall, before straightening up and walking over to him.

"I understand if you want to break off the engagement," Her voice cracked but she cleared her throat and continued, "I would not expect you to want to stay with a freak like me."

She went to remove the beautiful ring that signified both their love for each other but Cedric grasped her hand and pulled it close to his chest. When Sapphire looked up, she saw that her friend forever had a smile on his face, and it was then Sapphire knew. He would support her no matter what. The ice sorceress hugged her husband-to-be tightly, tears flowing. When the lovebirds pulled away, Cedric wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"No matter what," he said cupping her cheek. "I will be by your side. Forever and Always."

Taking a deep breath, Sapphire allowed a small smile to appear on her face. Her amulet glowed catching the eye of James and Amber. The Royal twins also noted Sofia's amulet glowing a slight blue glow. Sapphire knelt down and placed both magical amulets next to each other, causing them to glow brighter. When they touched, it created a blast of magic that threw both back.

"Sofia!" Queen Miranda cried.

"Sapphire!" Cedric cried when the Queen yelled. Everyone gathered around the two wielders, both of them conscious but with a slight bump on their heads. Sofia and Sapphire stood, slowly, but both were groaning heavily as they rubbed the bumps on their head.

"What happened?" Sofia questioned, slightly dizzy.

"I think it was a power surge," Sapphire answered, just as dizzy as the young princess. "I've seen things like this before. When two very magical items together, then it releases a powerful shock of energy. The longer they're together, the more powerful the blast will be. We've got to be careful when we hug from now on Sofia."

Her joke fell short as she gazed at the young princess. Sofia's face was filled with worry and panic as she delicately held her necklace, like the Amulet of Avalor was a fragile bird that if she moved would turn into a ferocious monster. Sighing Sapphire knelt down next to the princess, wary of her amulet.

"Don't worry Sofia," Sapphire assured her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Sofia glanced up at her with those sparkling blue eyes. "Promise?"

Taking the princess's pinky finger Sapphire said, "Promise."

The young princess seemed to feel better after that. She and the queen decided to head to the strawberry fields for the day to get their mind off of the troubles. Sapphire desperately wanted to go with Cedric, but she needed to interview the two goddesses in the infirmary on what happened and where their evil sister was. With another sigh, the sorceress made her way towards the blasted infirmary where she was not too long ago.

When she arrived, she was glad that princess Sofia wasn't here to see this.

Many beds were occupied with soldiers, their golden armor lying here or there. Some beds had people lying on it but they were covered completely by sheets, signifying that they had passed. There were so many sheet-covered bodies Sapphire had to swallow her tears before walking into the hall. Those that were still alive moaned in pain, and were covered in so many bandages, the healer had to send for more. She spotted Argenta and Jade, both of the goddesses hunched over a solider, talking to him. When they spotted Sapphire they ordered him to get some rest and he obediently closed his eyes.

"I assume you are here to ask where Ruby is and how we escaped," Argenta stated matter-of-factly. Sapphire stopped dead in her tracks, before nodding. The goddesses walked towards the mortal sorceress, pulling her to an area where there weren't any prying ears or eyes. When they passed the beds, Sapphire realized the ones that held the dead soldiers were empty, the beds made up neatly as if there weren't any dead immortal guards.

"The bodies of the immortals dissipate within a few minutes of dying," Jade stated sadly, like she could sense the question brimming on Sapphire's mind. The three of them continued to walk until they came to an empty room. The two goddesses ushered Sapphire in first, before closing and shutting the door behind them.

"There isn't any easy way to say this Sapphire Starlight." Argenta started, placing her swords on the table. She seemed to age but when Sapphire blinked, it was almost like a trick of the eye. "There was a surprise attack on the Mountain Fortress, one that we barely escaped. We lost many good soldiers in that attack."

"We fled to the eastern sea port, where there was a fortress that provided the ultaimate vantage point." Argenta picked up. She sighed, unable to continue. Jade walked up to Sapphire, face grim.

"Why don't we just show you instead?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, the goddess of the air placed her hands on Sapphire's head, her eyes glowing silver. Sapphire didn't even have time to gasp in shock as she was pulled from the present and placed in the past….


	9. Book 9

Book 9: Visions of the past

 _Sapphire immediately knew she was in the past as soon as she opened her eyes. Everything was black and white, like all the color was leeched out of every object, and the two goddesses seemed to be outlined with a strange unearthly light. The two goddesses seemed to walk slowly, as if they were moving through syrup or molasses. They were in an underground hovel, with men lying around, either sleeping or wounded. Even in the vision, Sapphire could tell how filthy the place was with little tide pools around, rats scurried over the sleeping men to find some food, and frayed ropes tied to decaying barrels were placed sporadically everywhere._

The Sea Port Fortress was once a safe haven for many in the East _, Argenta's voice pierced through the vision._ But like our mother, it fell when Ruby threw the world of the Gods into chaos. It was abandoned and left to ruin. Unfortunately for the wounded, it was the only safe place we could take refuge in.

 _Jade and Argenta of the past walked through the barricades, silently passing the men. Some who were sitting stood and saluted the goddesses, but as they continued to walk more and more soldiers ignored them. Probably because many of their feet were bound by multiple bandages, making it painful and difficult to walk. The two goddesses made their way to a back room, where they met with another man that was broad chested and wearing golden armor that shone through the black and white of the vision._

General Camulus _, Argenta's voice once again pierced the vision._ A general from the Northeast. He was a strong and very wise than many of his other war gods, due to his negotiating skills. He would rather talk it out than fight, though if it did come down to it, Camulus would fight to the death.

 _Jade and Argenta of the past bowed their heads as did the General. They stood around a battle map, with flames probably represented Ruby and trees and small hurricanes representing the two goddesses._

 _"General your report?" Argenta of the past prompted. General Camulus nodded, placing his golden helmet on the table on the corner._

 _"Ruby has made her way along the Western Sea ports and wiped out most of our strong holds south west and north west." The general reported, pointing to various places that had wooden flames. Argenta and Jade looked at it thoughtfully._

 _"What about the ports near the North Sea?" Jade asked._

 _"Not even she would dare to venture there," Argenta scoffed. "No mortal or god would dare enter the Northern Sea or the ports near there."_

 _What's the Northern Sea? Sapphire spoke, though it echoed slightly._

The Northern Sea is a body of water that is cloaked in magic and mystery, _Argenta of the present answered in her mind_ , The Northern Sea is so deep no one knows what to lies at the bottom. Those that have attempted to sail the Sea to see what lies on the horizon have not yet returned. It is said that the magic that veils over the Sea is so old it predates even Mother Earth.

Whoa, _Sapphire said in response. She returned her attention to the conversation in front of her._

 _"Those have yet to be taken but we will know if they do," Camulus said. Jade and Argenta seemed to think it over carefully._

 _"We cannot even begin to consider a raid to take back one of the lesser ports until we have gathered our strength back," Argenta thought out loud._

 _"But with the relentless attacks, we can't afford to hunker down," Jade countered. "We need to get some distance between us and Ruby. The winter weather will slow her down long enough for us to gather our strength. We just need a safe place that can give us both shelter and food."_

 _The three stood in silence, as they scanned the map for somewhere they could go. Sapphire knew where they went but she watched entranced as Jade's eyes lit up suddenly in thought._

 _"I've got it," she said proudly. The earthen goddess placed a finger on a place on the map. "Enchantia."_

 _General Camulus gave a surprised gasp and turned to the other goddess. "Will we be able to reach the kingdom?"_

" _That's quite a distance," Argenta agreed. "Not all of the wounded will be able to make the journey, but we will find away."_

 _An explosion was heard overhead, causing dust to rain down on the goddesses. Argenta gasped as she looked up at the roof, a moment of fear flickering on her face before covering up with resignation. Jade didn't bother to hide her fear, as she fumbled for her weapon, a regular wooden staff made out of unbreakable wood, and held it close to her chest._

" _IT'S HER!" Jade cried hysterically. "SHE'S HERE! SHE'S FOUND US!"_

 _Argenta took her yes off the roof and ran over to her sister. None too gently she smacked reason back into her. While Jade rubbed the spot, Argenta took charge, Camulus fumbling for his blade. Sapphire knew they were about to split up but decided to stick with Argenta._

 _The three deities ran out of the room, and ordered those who were strong enough to follow Argenta and Camulus, while Jade helped guide the wounded out. The goddess of the air, along with the Celtic God of War, ran up the stairs and onto the broken parapets, their weapons out and ready for a fight to the death. Ruby's army, which consisted of many demons and soldier gods alike, attacked the old fort brutally and with anger. The she-demon herself was in a chariot, pulled by horses with dark red coats and flaming manes. She raised her manicured hand up and the attakcs ceased, the fields surrounding the port deathly quiet._

" _Well hello there sister dear," Ruby's voice boomed. Her horses pawed at the ground as their master stood, revealing a dress that Mother Earth would kill her for wearing. A smirk grew on Argenta's face as she beheld her older sister's amulet. After eons of not seeing her, Argenta was surprised at Ruby's change in appearance._

 _She wore a dress with a low cut with flames designs in jewels, red boots, and a headdress with a rare orange firestone in the middle. Her eyes wandered down to her former sister's face, which was twisted and evil looking: her teeth were long and sharp like knives, eyes were yellow and slits like a dragon and her tongue…. it was forked and she hissed like a snake. Ruby noticed that her sister was looking at her with a confused and questioning expression and smirked evilly._

" _What's the matter Argenta? Don't like my new look?" Ruby twirled, giggling maniacally. "Took me a while but I finally was able to fully become the monster you see me as."_

" _That is only because you have done that to yourself!" Argenta shouted, the wind picking up around them. "You have shown us that you cannot handle the power your amulet granted you!"_

 _Ruby scoffed, her hands lighting up in flames. "That amulet was holding me back. I have something…. exponentially more powerful." The stone on her headdress started to glow before her hands became bright with white flames, and Ruby's yellow eyes glowed red before she smiled._

" _Get ready, Camulus," Argenta warned. She and Ruby had spared enough times to know that Ruby was about to attack. Camulus pulled another sword out, looking ready._

" _It's been an honor serving you My Lady," He said, eyes still on the army in front of him. Sapphire's eyes widened as she realized they wouldn't hold for a minute against an army against that size._

 _With her hand out and an evil smile on her face, Ruby said one word, and all hell broke loose, "ATTACK!"_

 _Sapphire saw the images blur and she suddenly found herself watching Jade move the soldiers to boats. Those who weren't horribly injured guided the boats across the sea._

" _Make for the Western Stables," Jade ordered those who were already ahead. "From there head to Enchantia. And hurry!"_

" _Yes Milady!" one officer called back. Sapphire looked back and saw Jade coming up, swords in their sheaths, and she was cut horribly, her wounds leaking ichor. Camulus was missing._

" _Where's…. Camulus?" Jade asked. Argenta lowered her head in sadness…. and anger._

" _Dead," Sapphire could hear the anger in her voice. Jade apparently did too as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, like she was stopping her from running off in her weakened condition._

" _We will have to worry about it later," Jade reasoned. "Now we have to get the wounded men out of here."_

 _Argenta froze for a moment before turning back to her sister. She nodded, getting in the boats with Jade following. One of the soldiers pushed off, with Jade and Argenta twirling their hands to cloak the ships, right as the enemy army broke through the door along with Ruby, her hands burning bright as the sun and just as hot. The evil goddess turned demon looked around, her eyes burning with hate as she bared her teeth and growled with the ferocity of a dragon._

" _WHERE ARE THEY?" she shouted. She pointed a clawed finger at the place where the fleeing goddesses were, thankfully cloaked in an invisibility spell. "FIND THEM! I WANT THEIR HEADS ON A STICK AND BROUGHT TO ME! NOW!"_

 _The demons and soldiers started to fly over the fleeing army, none of them seeing the boats that headed down stream. Sapphire saw the image in front of her shift, blurring out of a millisecond before solidifying._

Can't….hold, _Argenta's voice penetrated the vision as it blurred once more._ M-must release….argh!

 _All of the sudden Sapphire felt herself being pulled back suddenly and thrown back into her own body…_

Enchantia, present day….

Sapphire gasped as she opened her eyes, feeling slightly uncomfortable due to all the unnecessary and unwelcomed power that suddenly coursed through her. She stumbled for a second but Argenta near about collapsed. Thankfully though Jade caught her before she hit the floor, and gently placed her on an empty bed. The silver gemmed goddess sighed slightly as Jade placed the covers over her and made her way out of the room. Sapphire was confused at what just happened.

"Okay what just happened?" the sorceress asked, trying to get ahead of the goddess who had walked quite a distance in front of her. "Did I just see the past?"

"Argenta did a memory transfer," the youngest goddess explained, still looking ahead. "It can only be done between two people of magic and is very dangerous since it eats up a lot of energy for the person transferring the memories. If done correctly, the person on the receiving end can experience the recent past, and if the person doing it is strong enough, they could talk to you while in the transfer."

Sapphire looked at the goddess with a slight glint of fear in her eyes as she asked, "What happens if it's done wrong?"

Jade's brown eyebrows scrunched up, her face betraying the emotion of fear, her complexion paling. "Then both of the people involved in it could be left in a vegetation state."

"Oh." Well what are you supposed to say to something like that? The two magical beings continued to walk down the hall in silence as servants, maids, knights and so on passed them, some bowing in respect, others doing double takes before scurrying off. Sapphire had a sense of déjà vu when some servants avoided them by giving them a wide berth, like when she had a power illness. But the young sorceress figured this time was because there was a goddess in the castle, and deities were not ones to be easily angered. Both magical beings made their way towards the throne room, where Sofia and Queen Miranda had returned from the strawberry fields, and the rest of the royal family has gathered.

"Lady Jade," King Roland greeted. "Sapphire." Both women bowed slightly as they walked forward.

"King Roland," the earth goddess greeted back. She saw the mortal king searching behind her. "If you are wondering where my sister is, my king, she is in the infirmary. Taking a rest after a draining day of running from my other insane and tyrannical sister."

"Of course," The king was slightly confused.

"My lord, we need to discuss something very important," the goddess insisted. She glanced over at the children. "Something that does not need to be heard by children."

Sapphire sighed and adverted her eyes from the royal children as the Queen herded them out of the throne room. All except Sofia. The young woman's heart clenched as she realized the young girl was apart of this horrible conflict. There was nothing the sorceress could do other than alter fate and time but she was pretty sure that Corundum's powers didn't stretch that far. The Ice Goddess probably couldn't do anything outside her normal powers.

"Your majesties there is a war coming to Enchantia and unfortunately there is nothing that we can do," The Earth Goddess started sadly. "I sincerely apologize for this your highnesses but this is exactly what fate has planned for us. Argenta and I have studied the ancient texts since our…. banishment. Many of the prophets speak of a place that is destined to be the final battleground between the Gods. Of course there are several kingdoms that fit the description of the battlegrounds but now that I have seen Enchantia…it makes much sense now."

"Are you sure there isn't a way to stop Ruby?" Queen Miranda asked worried. Jade shook her head sadly.

"I am sorry My Queen. My sister and I, our goal during the first several centuries of our exile was to destroy Ruby, trying to stop the final battle from coming. Unfortunately, Fate is funny…strange in a way. Every attempt to destroy her was stopped or halted despite the flawlessness of each and every plan."

"So there's nothing you can do?" King Roland summed up.

"Other than wait for Ruby no Your Highness." The goddess answered.

"I don't want my daughter apart of this," Miranda worried. "She's too young for war."

"Queen Miranda, she must help," Jade insisted. "Your daughter is the incarnate of my youngest sister. And as I already said, my sister and I were nose deep in ancient scrolls written by prophets both mortal and immortal long before our time. Heck some of the prophecies date back before creation! They all speak of two renegade goddesses and two human sorceresses fighting together against the growing darkness of brought on by flames of war."

Sapphire glanced over at the goddess with a cocked eyebrow. She was becoming more like a preacher who spoke such passion about his sermon. If what the goddess was saying was true then her future and destiny was written long before she was even a thought. Probably long before her ancestors were a thought! She and Sofia were going to be apart of history that was written long before the time had been written.

"I don't know," The queen muttered. "Is there any way we can, I don't know, reason with Ruby?" Jade scoffed at the peasant turned royal's suggestion.

"My Queen Ruby has gone past the point of no return." Jade informed the queen. "She has been completely and utterly taken over by the darkness."

"There cannot be any doubt your majesty," Sapphire spoke up. Everyone in the room turned to her. "I have been apart of this since I was young. I have seen the evil of Ruby first hand. I was even a victim at one point, trapped within the Mirror Realm for ten years. There is no way to talk reason into her."

The throne room was plunged into silence. The silence was thick and uncomfortable but it gave Sapphire time to think.

"So what's our next move?" Roland asked.

"We fortify the kingdom," Jade immediately informed the king. "Ruby will not be getting here until early spring due to the late winter snow storms that will halt any travel in and out of Enchantia. The Fates did give us that advantage. During that time, our soldiers will have time to rest, recuperate and train."

"Train?" Sofia questioned. Jade smiled good-naturedly but Sapphire saw a glint of sadness in her forest green eyes.

"Yes Princess. I assume you have the Blade of Friendship in your possession?" Sofia seemed so shocked that all she could do was nod. "While Iolite would've been great at sword fighting, she never got the chance to train with us. And Sapphire." The goddess turned to the ice sorceress. "I take it you have the Ice Sword Corundum used?"

Sapphire nodded. "In my rooms."

"Excellent. We will start training immediately if it is alright with your majesties."

Queen Miranda and King Roland seemed to glance at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Sapphire suddenly felt a cold breeze blow through the room, sending shivers down her spine. If she knew her signs well, a cold breeze was usually accompanied by Corundum's spirit but a quick glance around the room told her that the ice goddess's spirit had yet to make an appearance. Jade seemed to have frozen in her explanation, her eyes darting around the room. The mortals, excluding Sofia, looked on curiously. There was a bright flash in the middle of the room, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When it died down and they removed their hands, everyone gawked at the sight that greeted them. A stately figure with pasty white skin and hair, two glowing orbs in place as of her eyes, and a flowing dress that seemed to be woven from frost. The otherworldly specter was surrounded in a light blue light. Only difference from last time Sapphire saw her was she wore armor made from pure silver.

"Corundum," Sapphire whispered. Queen Miranda, King Roland and Princess Sofia all rushed from their thrones over to where the goddess and sorceress were, cowering in fear. The spirit of the ice goddess smiled slightly as she floated to the ground, leaving frost to curl in intricate designs on the floor in her wake.

 _"Your majesty,"_ the spirit greeted. She bowed slightly at the waist, but everyone was too shocked to even move.

Sapphire turned her head slightly but kept her eyes on the spirit. "You guys see her too right?" Everyone nodded in agreement slightly. "Good. At least I'm not going crazy."

 _"I bring you news from the Earth Mother,"_ the spirit informed. Sapphire heard Jade inhale sharply but the specter continued, _"Ruby will be halted by my power."_

"You're dead," A tear fell from Jade's eyes as she reached out. Her hand started to frost up as soon as it got close to the bubble. "How can you have power?"

The Spirit of Corundum smiled sadly. _"When I died, Ruby didn't know that she gave me more power than I would've ever been had I inherited the Throne from Mother."_

"Is…. she there too?"

 _"Yes. She has watched you and Argenta over the past few centuries and has enjoyed watching you grow up into beautiful young warriors."_

Jade couldn't say anything with the tears that flowed down her cheeks. The Earth goddess just nodded, her lip quivering. The Spirit of Corundum turned to the mortal family of Enchantia.

 _"Roland the Second, King of the kingdom of Enchantia, your kingdom is the prophesized battleground where the final battle for the world of both the Gods and Mortals will take place."_

Sapphire was pretty sure that no one could look so scared as Roland did. Not even she looked that scared when she found out her destiny.

"What does that intel?" The King managed to choke out.

 _"Death, destruction, and lost."_ Corundum answered. _"But also love, life, freedom and rebirth. Many things follow in the wake of war but there will be a glimmer of hope, no matter the darkness of the night."_

"Am I that light My Lady?" Sapphire asked. The specter of the Ice Goddess smiled and reached out her hand. Sapphire bowed deeply before grabbing the hand gently. Ice started to spread up the sorceress's arm but she didn't feel anything, just the tingle of power as the ice continued to travel up her arm.

 _"Sapphire Starlight,"_ Corundum said, all formal. _"Fate has chosen you to be my champion, long before your ancestors were shaped by the Immortal Potter. My Champion, my voice in the realm of Mortals, do you accept your fate as warrior, guardian, sorceress, and protector?"_

Before Sapphire could answer, Cedric burst through the door but he skittered to a stop when he saw what was going on. The Royal Sorcerer blanched when he spotted the pale spirit and his fiancée touching, his beloved almost covered in ice that still crawled up her skin like frost on leaves. He pulled out his wand and spoke a spell but it failed. Cedric went flying.

"CEDRIC!" Sapphire cried. She tried to run to her love's side but the goddess had her in a tight grip.

"Sapphire the ritual must be completed!" Jade said. The Earth Goddess rushed over to the Royal Sorcerer's side. He was pale, and unmoving. Jade placed a hand on his forehead, muttering a spell underneath her breath. Cedric's eyes opened and he gasped for air.

"What ritual?" Sapphire asked. She turned to the goddess in front of her a question in her eyes.

 _"This is the ritual in where I mark you and accept you as my chosen,"_ The goddess explained. Sapphire's heart started to race as the ice almost encased her. _"Sapphire Starlight, Sorceress of the Ice, you have been chosen as the Ice Goddess's Champion. You will fight in the Final Battle, and you will be the deciding point, the thing that will tip the scale in either victory…. or defeat. Sapphire Starlight, do you accept your fate and role as warrior, guardian, sorceress, and immortal protector?"_

"I, Sapphire Starlight, accept my role as Corundum's Champion." A tear fell as she continued. "I am her voice in the realm of mortals as it was written in the stars long before my Family Tree was planted. I will be the deciding point in the final battle, the only thing that will tip the scale in either victory or defeat. I accept my role and fate as warrior, guardian, sorceress and immortal protector."

Sapphire stared up at powerful spirit as the ice continued to spread. She felt her raven black hair turn pure white, her light blue bangs turning a light lavender color. Sapphire's power suddenly intensified, causing her to catch her breath in pain. The amulet around her neck pulsed with a bright blue light as the goddess's power continued to coarse through her body.

"SAPPHIRE!" She heard Cedric shout. Sapphire's bright blue eyes paled to where it appeared that she was blind.

" _You are no longer bound by the rules and laws of death Sapphire Starlight."_ Corundum announced. _"You will walk the Earth until such time when the sun shines its last."_

Sapphire dropped to her knees when the power receded from her, feeling air rush her lungs. The goddess then turned to Sofia who did right to cower behind her mother, father, Jade and Cedric. Sapphire looked up from her hands, which had ice spreading from the palms, just from the slightest touch. Corundum gestured the princess forward with her hand, but Sofia still cowered. Jade suddenly moved out of the way and pulled the princess forward.

"No please," Sofia begged. Cedric and her mother rushed forward to stop the goddess but Jade flicked her hand. The three of them rose up on a dirt pedestal.

"Don't worry Sofia," Jade assured. She knelt down and looked straight into the brunette's eyes. "It won't hurt I promise."

Sofia nodded and took Corundum's hands. Just like Sapphire, ice traveled up Sofia's body but the young girl didn't look pained at all. Corundum smiled as she stroked the young princess's hair softly.

" _From humble beginnings, Princess Sofia, you hold within you the spirit of my younger sister, Iolite. She would've been a powerful goddess but she was taken from the world."_ Corundum placed her finger on the young girl's forehead. _"This world is cruel and heartless sometimes, but there is always that light of friendship that shines. You, Sofia, are that light of friendship. In the battle that looms over the horizon, you shall be the shining light that will keep the world turning, and you will keep the world from tearing itself up."_

"What can I do?" Sofia asked, definitely courageous.

" _Just like Sapphire, your destiny was written in the stars before your ancestral tree was planted. But your roots reach far deeper into eternity, since your tree was planted with Iolite's disappearance. Your power is far greater but you and Sapphire both have the power that can either save the world or damn it."_ The goddess wiped a stray tear that fell. _"I, Corundum, former princess of the Kingdom of the Gods and Heir to the throne, awaken the Goddess of friendship from within this mortal. Princess Sofia, the embodiment of my younger sister Iolite, wearer of the Amulet of Avalor, I give you the title of the Champion of Iolite, protector, and guardian. Do you accept your role my dear?"_

"I do," Sofia accepted. Sapphire saw Queen Miranda cover her mouth and embrace King Roland. The ice sorceress bowed her head as Corundum smiled.

" _Say it like Sapphire did,"_ Corundum softly ordered.

"I, Sofia, princess of Enchantia, accept the role as Iolite's Champion, protector of the this world and guardian."

" _Sofia, you are hereby bound by no mortal laws of death."_

The ice that almost engulfed the young princess suddenly receded back into the specter. A flash suddenly appeared, so bright that everyone covered his or her eyes. When everyone opened his or her eyes, the Spirit of Corundum was gone. Everyone stayed rooted where they were until Jade allowed the dirt pedestal to come down. Queen Miranda and King Roland ran forward and embraced their daughter. Cedric hesitantly walked forward to his love, who lay crying on the floor, surrounded by ice.

"What did she mean," Cedric started as he knelt down next to Sapphire, "when she said that 'you weren't bound by the laws of death.'"

Sapphire wiped a tear away, which crystalized like a little jewel instantly. "It means my love, that we are immortal."

-Line break-

There was an air of depression that hung over the kingdom of Enchantia and while the entire kingdom was throwing parties to celebrate the coming new year, the Castle was closed off and dark. Sapphire and Sofia, the two new immortals, sat alone in their rooms, each crying their eyes out.

Sapphire cried for the normal life she was never going to have. The stupid gift of immortality was already weighting on her like anvils. She was going to watch her betrothed grow old without her, live a life of a mortal. The sorceress looked up at the mirror. Someone she didn't recognize stared right back at her. The reflection had pure white hair, pale, almost white blue eyes and lovely porcelain complexion. Her bangs were a light violet. Sapphire adverted her eyes, the reflection doing the same.

Sofia and her parents cried for the tragic ending to the young princess's childhood. She was going to fight in this war that had been brought to their kingdom, regardless of anything. Before this incident, both Queen Miranda and King Roland had made the decision to give the throne of Enchantia to Sofia when she came of age. But now that she was immortal…they couldn't give the throne to someone who would live forever. The people would be in outrage. Who knew that letting the two goddesses of old sleep in the castle would bring such misfortune to their family?

"How long will the blessing last?" Argenta asked as her sister handed a bowl of soup to her.

"'When the sun shines its last,'" Jade answered. "We have doomed this kingdom by coming here."

"There is nothing that we can do now. We and we alone have set the wheels into motion."

"There must be something!"

"There isn't," Argenta insisted. The goddess of air looked around the infirmary at the empty beds which once held her soldiers. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "As soon as the New Year has passed we must being to train our new recruits. They need to be ready if they are indeed the thing that can turn the tide of the battle to our favor."


	10. Book 10

Book 10: It begins

The day after Sapphire and Sofia had been blessed with immortality, their training session began. Both were very unsure about all this since this was going to be their first time holding a sword. Jade and Argenta met them down at the training grounds, which were slick with snow and ice, but the goddesses wore shirts, trousers and shoes. Sapphire and Sofia wore warm enough clothing to combat the sharp winter air, but light and breathable enough to sweat. The rest of the royal family was there, watching form the bleachers of the stadium.

Sapphire had to admit that the goddesses had amazing stamina. Yesterday Argenta was exhausted; passed out from overextending her power. Now she was standing up, laughing and joking with her sister heartily. Though there was a heavy air of suspension that hung over the arena. Everyone could feel it. As soon as Argenta spotted the new immortals, her smile vanished and the air grew even thicker. The Goddess of the Air yanked her swords out of the ground and sheathed them. Jade did the same thing.

"Ah Lady Sapphire and Princess Sofia." Argenta greeted. Her grey eyes scanned both girls. "I see that you are ready for practice."

They were indeed ready for practice. Sofia's brown hair was braided behind her back. She wore her riding outfit, though she had made modifications to it for ample movement. Around her shoulders, there was a violet cape that shielded her from winter's nip. At her side, Iolite's sword hung at her belt, throwing off her balance. Her sapphire blue eyes glinted worryingly at the sight around her. Sapphire looked a little more professional in her clothing. She had a breastplate strapped over her pale blue blouse and white vest. Her stark white hair was pulled up in a bun, her light purple bangs hanging over her face. The immortal sorceress adverted her eyes when she caught Cedric's gaze. The Sword of Ice was strapped to her back, a constant reminder of the duty she had to carry out. And of the curse she had been given. Sapphire made herself a mental note to ask the goddesses if they would possibly extend the curse they disguised as a gift. Both of them wore their amulets in plain view.

"What is our first exercise?" Sapphire answered confidently.

The two new warriors spent a good portion of the day learning basic fighting skills. By the time they ended, both new immortals were completely exhausted and sore. Sofia looked like she was about to cry from exhaustion, Sapphire just lay on her back, not bothering to even shiver from the cold.

"Shall we do it again?" Jade asked the two warriors with a sly smile. Sofia looked up tensely. While Sapphire turned her head, since she was too exhausted to even move. The Earth goddess just chuckled. "I'm joking morta-anyway. You can go ahead and go. You two did great for first timers."

"We meet here same time tomorrow. Then we will work on the combat side of your magic and how to control it." Argenta interrupted.

She wasn't like her sister at the moment. Jade was calm, relaxed and encouraging while Argenta was more like a drill sergeant, criticizing their technique and skill, and yelling at them for their sloppy footwork. Two sides of the coin, Sapphire realized.

"But I have school tomorrow," Sofia meekly informed the goddess.

"If we don't practice regularly, then Ruby will take over the world," Argenta plainly said as she sheathed her swords. "And if that happens then there will be no need for school."

"Let her go," Sapphire insisted. She stiffly stood and faced the air goddess. "She needs to have this time. She's just a child."

Argenta glared at Sapphire, her eyes nothing more but cold, emotionless orbs of alabaster stone. The goddess didn't say anything. She just turned and started to walk back towards the castle. Jade sighed as she walked up to the two warriors.

"Don't worry," she assured. "Argenta's always has been like this when there is a battle looming over us. Run along Sofia and have fun at school tomorrow."

The young princess smiled as she ran over to her parents. Cedric was missing from the audience but Sapphire assumed work was keeping him. King Roland asked him to enchant the gardens to keep the flowers from wilting in the dead of winter. Neither fiancées wanted to talk about the incident earlier but Sapphire knew that they had to talk about it sooner than later. And the immortal sorceress preferred if they do it sooner rather than later. Sapphire followed Jade to the stables, where several stable hands was feeding Midnight.

"We'll take it from here," Jade announced. The stable hands nodded and left, leaving the Pegasus with the two immortals.

"Well hello stranger," the dark blue Pegasus greeted with a raised eyebrow. "Haven't seen you around." Then she caught sight of Jade. "My Lady what an honor it is to finally meet you."

"My what a lovely Pegasus," Jade complemented. She gently stroked Midnight's mane. "And it's an honor to finally meet you."

For the third time or so that week, Sapphire was confused. "Wait, do you know each other?"

Jade chuckled. "No, not personally. We only knew each other through stories. Midnight is a renowned Pegasus that is known by the gods for her speed and agility."

Sapphire cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You are known by the gods?"

The navy blue Pegasus just shrugged. "Nice right? I'm kinda legend."

"Yeah right." Sapphire scoffed. "Why are we here?"

"We are here to see how Coco is doing," Jade answered. "And to talk about your…lover."

"M-my lover?" Sapphire asked with a blush. "You mean Cedric? What about him?"

Jade chuckled as they approached a medium brown Pegasus with the wingspan close to a young dragon. The Earth goddess stroked the horse's mane gently. "Howa doing Coco? Are they treating you well?"

"They've been treating me alright," the horse replied, pawing at the ground. "The food here is very bland, though. And the mortals won't take me outside, like I repeatedly ask them to. It's like I'm speaking Japanese or something."

"Well they don't have the power like we do," Jade gently informed her. The goddess pointed her finger at the trough, which magically filled with hay and water. Jade patted the Pegasus's broad shoulder. "Eat well Coco. I'll be back before dusk."

"Okay." Coco replied before digging into her lunch.

"You have been meaning to ask us about extending our gift over to your love," Jade said walking out. "Because life would be dull and boring with out him. And it would kill you from the inside out to watch the man you pledged your eternity to age like a mortal, but you get to live forever."

"Wow. I guess I'm like an open book." Sapphire sat on a bench, dejected. "It's true. I was wondering if you would be so gracious to extend the gift of immortality to him."

"That will not be doable," Jade sadly said.

Sapphire looked at the goddess pleadingly. "Why not?"

"Because the only way to get it, is do something that pleases the gods."

"I spent five years in a mirror. Five, long, painful years away from the one person who truly loves me. Those five years away from Cedric nearly destroyed me. I don't want to imagine what an eternity would do to me."

"I'll see what I can do," Jade answered after a minute of silence. She patted the white haired sorceress on the back and left, leaving her alone with her tears. Sapphire didn't want to wipe them away because she was afraid of what would happen if she did. Everything she touched turned to ice. Her entire room, which had returned to normal after her power illness, had fine layers of frost over everything. The only thing that was immune to her power was her sword, her amulet and her clothing. Everything else was turned to solid ice in minutes. Sapphire sighed as she realized she couldn't sit here out in the cold all day. She and Cedric had to talk about the situation.

The immortal sorceress made her way towards the castle slowly and hesitantly. Her heart thundered in her chest violently. Sapphire slowly made her way up to Cedric's room, where the door was closed. She knocked three times before waiting in silence. Baileywick came up the stairs near about startling her out of her life.

"Oh Lady Sapphire, I didn't mean to scare you," Baileywick apologized.

"No it's fine Baileywick," she assured the steward. "I'm just waiting for Cedric."

"Well, he is waiting for you in your room," he passed on. He ran back down the stairs before Sapphire could say anything else. The immortal shook her head, following the steps of the steward, only a lot slower. Why would Cedric be in her room? Was he assuming she was going to be in her rooms like she did with him?

 _Only one way to find out,_ A voice sounding suspiciously like Corundum whispered. Sapphire avoided the areas where there was the largest gatherings of people and took the shortest routes possible. She made it to her rooms in the under the shortest time than she normal made it. Her heart thundered in her chest as she gently touched the door and pushed it open. Frost magically spread out from her fingertips and spread out through the door. Slowly she stepped into her rooms.

"Cedric?" Her betrothed was sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the reflection of her prison for five years. He looked up when he heard his name being called. The wizard stood up stiffly and faced her.

"Sapphire," he said. "We need to talk."

She sighed, knowing that this was coming. "I know." To alleviate her anxiousness and nervousness, Sapphire twisted her engagement ring, which had yet to leave her finger.

"This burden on you and princess Sofia will weigh you down," Cedric started. "Have you spoken to the goddesses?"

"I have."

"And?"

Sapphire sighed. "The only way to get immortality was to do something that 'pleased the gods'."

Cedric's face fell sadly. "Sapphire you know that we can stay together-"

"But it won't be the same," Sapphire interrupted. She started to pace the room. "Cedric while you grow grey hairs and have wrinkles I will stay the same. You will die of old age…. while I will never die. I will go on living forever through the world of mortals while you and the kingdom of Enchantia will fade into the deepest parts of myth." Sapphire stared into her love's deep brown eyes. She pointed a finger at the mirror that lied on the bed. "Five years I was trapped in that mirror. Five years of my life lost, five years without you. I don't want to think about an eternity without you."

Cedric quickly hugged his fiancée who soon erupted in tears not long after that little speech. The wizard didn't feel her hands on his back. But judging by the way her room was covered in ice; he was totally fine with it.

"We'll figure the immortality thing out later," He assured her with a pat on the back. "First things first: we get you some gloves."

Sapphire's smile was small but it was pure. Tears fell as she nodded in agreement, though her heart twisted in sadness. She had remembered the tale of Queen Elsa and her powers over ice. The Queen of Arendale had spent many years alone and shut away due to the fear of her powers taking over her. The ruler had nearly destroyed her kingdom and her sister over her fear. Sapphire prayed with all her might that she never would be taken down that path.

The air was tense at dinner. Sapphire and Cedric sat beside each other, the sorceress adjusting her new lace gloves. She kept her head down while the only sounds around them were the clinking of spoons against the very fine china. Sofia kept glancing over at Sapphire with worry. Amber and James attempted to lighten the mood with their jokes and conversations but no one could get around the tense air that hung over them like a fog. Jade and Argenta sat on the opposite side of the table, their posture reminiscent of their time in court.

 _Stiff posture…_

 _Head raised but eyes lowered…_

 _Delicately lifting spoons and noiselessly sipping the soup…._

Though Sapphire assumed the swords weren't part of their time. Argenta still wore the clothes she wore during the training exercise. Jade, however, had bathed and changed into something a little more suitable for dinner with the royal family. The Earth goddess wore a light green dress with brown trim. The dress seemed new since it was also reminiscent of the era of peace and prosperity throughout the mortal world and the world of the gods.

"So, how are things going with you my ladies?" Amber asked. The deities were silent throughout dinner, their gaze hard and haunting. While Argenta just glared at the young twin, Jade smiled and attempted a civilized conversation.

"There are going fine, Princess," The Earth goddess replied with a bow of her head.

"You two are awesome with a sword!" James complemented.

"The only way to survive when you are alone is to learn how to protect yourself," Argenta informed. The mood, which was starting to lighten drastically, was dampened. Everyone went back to eating in silence. The servants didn't know what to make of the mood when they brought out the next course. When the dessert was brought out, Jade made a sound of excitement.

"Oh! Chocolate covered almonds!" she bounced up and down like a little girl. The servants placed a large serving bowl of milk chocolate covered almonds in front of the goddess. Jade grabbed a handful of the candy and tossed it into her mouth, munching on them slowly. "Oh I have died and gone to the Void!"

"You are becoming unbecoming sister," Argenta commented with a hint of a smile on her face. She sliced a gracious amount of apple pie and slowly ate it.

Jade nudged her sister with her elbow. "You know you miss the treats and candy of the court. If I remember correctly, you would devour two to three coconut pies whenever we had a ball or party."

"You would also remember that I would work myself to death for the next five weeks." Argenta was now relaxed, a completely different person. The mood had completely shifted as the goddesses and mortals traded humorous stories about their childhood, about Corundum and about other things. Cedric glanced over at Sapphire after Jade cracked a hilarious joke. The woman's pale blue eyes were alight with joy and happiness as a real laugh ripped through her throat. The wizard allowed himself a smile at the sight of his love all happy. He had yet to see her like that when they got back together after five years of separation from each other. But seeing her like this despite the growing threat on the horizon…well he had to prepare to live with her for the remainder of _his_ mortal life.

The table was suddenly plunged into silence when a golden suited armor-wearing guy walked in. The eagle in flight on his armor told everyone that he was under the command of the two goddesses. The soldier inconspicuously leaned over and whispered something in the Air Goddess's ear. The glass of wine that Argenta was holding shattered as the wine spilled over her and the table clothe. Her eyes twitched as the others looked on very nervously.

"What's going on?" Sapphire asked.

"Excuse us," Argenta answered. She and her sister stood, swiftly leaving the table and ultimately the room. Sapphire sighed as she stood and followed the goddesses swiftly.

"Wait!" she called after them. The immortal sorceress had to jog to catch up to them. She caught the tail end of the conversation.

"…. Ruby can't find us." Argenta said hurriedly.

"She can and she will get here on the Spring Equinox," the soldier informed. "The snow has hardly slowed her down."

"Which means what?" Sapphire interjected. The three deities stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"It means that we are racing against the clock to train you and Sofia," Argenta answered before walking off. Jade and the soldier turned towards Sapphire, the goddess's brown eyes twinkling with sympathy before walking off and following her sister.

Sapphire stood there in shock at what the goddess had said. What happened to waiting until spring? The Spring Equinox was the first month of spring; it was getting close to the month of love. They, as the goddesses said, were running out of time.

-Line break-

Sofia sat dejectedly in her room. There was no light in the darkening room, but she didn't feel like lighting any candles. Sadness encased her like a cocoon, sadness that felt like a storm on the horizon. While the snow had lessened over the last few days, Sofia dreaded spring, which was totally unlike her. The young princess loved the first day of spring but now it was a day, which she was dreading.

There was a knock on the door. Sofia opened it up and saw that a golden armored messenger was there. The warrior passed her a paper message which Sofia gratefully took and nodded her thanks. The warrior left, leaving Sofia alone. Sofia opened the letter, which was from goddess Jade.

 _Tomorrow after school, be prepared to learn magical defenses,_ the note read, _and have a good first day back. From Lady Jade, mistress of the Earth._

Sofia folded the not back up and placed it on her dresser. Sometimes there were only a few things in her messed up life that remained the same. She quickly got dressed for bed, brushed her teeth and snuggled under the covers. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Cedric was up until midnight pouring over books that supposedly contained the ingredients to an immortality spell. None of the spells seemed legit enough to be real. In fact when he tried one of them, the plant quickly reverted to a seed. The mortal sorcerer scowled as he continued to read another 'immortality spell' in one of his books when there was a knock on the door.

Cedric curiously opened the door to find the Lady Argenta there, her white hair and gray bangs tied back. Her gray eyes were staring at the mortal man like she was searching his soul. That thought made a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck. He hadn't told Sapphire of his attempts to take over the kingdom of Enchantia, nor has he told Princess Sofia about his attempts to steal her amulet. For some reason this goddess unnerved. She pushed past Cedric and entered the room, staring at the dimly lit room where stacks of his books were spilling over each other.

"My lady, what can I do for you?" Cedric asked, his attempt to hide his nervousness working. However the goddess didn't seem to buy it.

"You are a snake of the worst kind," she accused him silently. "I have seen your past and the deepest desire of your heart. And don't think for a minute that I will give you immortality just because Sapphire Starlight requested it and just because she is our only hope for defeating Ruby doesn't make our judgment any less…dismissive."

"Please don't tell her," Cedric begged. "I broke a promise years ago not to give in to my greediness. It was my choice to become thirsty for the throne. But I only did it because of her. I wanted ultimate power so that I could find her."

Argenta narrowed her alabaster grey eyes as she did another soul-searching glare. Finally she spoke, "Although you were villainous in your past actions I believe that you have left that path behind. However, you have still not earned the right to become an immortal. You must prove to my sister and I that you are indeed worthy of the gift." She walked out, but she stopped at the door, saying over her shoulder, "And do not worry I will not tell either Princess Sofia or Sapphire Starlight of your…. brief battle with your inner demons. But remember sorcerer: too often our demons often find us when we are most vulnerable."

The goddess left, leaving Cedric alone to contemplate what she had just said. _Too often our demons often find us when we are most vulnerable…_ Did she mean that his secrets were going to be revealed when the battle was raging? That was the time when anyone would be the most vulnerable since they needed all their concentration on the battlefield. Cedric shook his head, clearing all the thoughts that clouded his mind. He needed to focus on finding a way to gain immortality…

But first he needed sleep.

The mortal wizard gathered up his things, setting them aside and cleaned up his space. Wormwood sat on his perch, carefully observing the entire incident that took place between the goddess of Air and his master. Sure being a creature of the air he had an unspoken loyalty to the silver haired goddess…. but he also had a loyalty to the human known as Cedric the Sensational. He cawed, wanting to fly. Cedric looked up from his cleaning. Wormwood wanted to probably want to go for a fly.

 _Always wanting to go at the worst time,_ Cedric thought shaking his head. He walked over to the window and unlatched it. As soon as the wizard opened the window, Wormwood took off, flying high over the village and into the night. The sorcerer decided it would be frugal to leave the window opened so Wormwood could get back in. Cedric sighed as he went to his living quarters laid down and went to sleep

-Line break-

Somewhere in a disgusting hovel, Ruby sat, hunched over a glass ball. The demon goddess chuckled evilly at the sight of the mortal sorcerer Sapphire called her lover sleeping peacefully. The attack on the Western Port had been an absolute success…if she didn't count the failure of her orders to have her sisters' head on a spike. But after tracking down her sisters to Enchantia, a new plan began to form in her mind like flower. A flower that had the most chance of success. Ruby's eyes glowed bright yellow as she willed a minion to show it. A hurricane of red smoke formed in the middle of the room and when it was gone, there was a minor demon kneeling in front of her.

"You called my lady?" it rasped.

"Yes I have a mission for you," she informed. "I need you to do some reconnaissance on a certain…. sorcerer."

"Which sorcerer my lady?" the demon asked. "Merlin? Gandalf?" There was a moment of silence as the demon thought. "Yoda?"

"NO!" Ruby shouted, efficiently shutting the demon up. "I need you to spy on Cedric the Sensational."

"Oh that pathetic excuse of a sorcerer? Why?"

"BECAUSE," Ruby shouted. "Despite being a lame excuse for a sorcerer he has some power. He is also weak. He will be able to turn just as easily."

"Yes my lady," The demon said. He phased through the wall and left, making his way towards the kingdom of Enchantia. The demon chuckled evilly just like his mistress. Ruby scowled as her heart suddenly clenched in pain. Her amulet pulsed painfully around her neck, while the jewel on her crown pulsed back. It was like the two jewels were arguing, competing over who would take over the demon goddess. Whispers in a language older than her former mother started to get louder and louder until they were shouting.

"ENOUGH!" Ruby shouted. She covered her ears as the shouts persisted. Her eyes glowed until they were completely glowing yellow and her teeth were dragon like. A roar that would make the King of the Dragons ashamed of himself ripped through her throat, shaking the hovel. The whispers dutifully quieted down leaving Ruby to heavily breath in silence.

Ruby went back to the glass orb. She concentrated her power on the orb and started to focus on the Kingdom of Enchantia. The late winter snow was the only thing holding her back from ultimate victory…but the outlying kingdoms weren't.

A sly smile spread across her face. Her tongue flickered like a lizard as scales appeared on her face and hands.

 _Success is going to taste delicious_

-Line break-

"Defensive magic is the hardest to learn," Argenta informed. The four magical amulet wielders were sitting in a circle criss cross style. All were wearing cotton clothes, in order to channel the magic better, Argenta said. Sofia glanced wide-eyed at the others before focusing back on the Air goddess. "It is the most draining part of your training. For the beginners, we will start with forming solid objects."

Argenta's silver amulet glowed. She reached up and pulled out a silver-hilted sword. The goddess smiled when she saw the shocked and surprised smiles on the new immortals faces. Jade did the same thing, only she pulled out a wooden staff. The Earth goddess gestured to Sapphire, who took a deep, shaky breath.

"Just visualize the weapon you want," Jade instructed. Sapphire's amulet glowed a soft blue as she reached into her amulet…. only to pull out a blue banana. Argenta scowled and Jade busted out laughing. Sapphire shoved the banana behind her back as a blush exploded on her face.

"I guess I skipped breakfast," she answered embarrassingly.

"Do it again," Argenta ordered. Sapphire sighed and tried again. This time when she did, she succeeded. A pair of blue banded wrapped nun chucks. Not exactly the weapon she was going for but close enough. Suddenly Sapphire felt drained of energy. She swayed, and if she had not been sitting she would've fainted.

"Doing Magical Defense for the first time can take a lot out of a person." Jade said soothingly. "Don't worry; the more times you do it, the easier it gets."

Argenta turned to Sofia, nodding. Sofia gulped as she did what she was instructed. Her amulet glowed a bright purple as she reached into the jewel. She pulled out a strange staff that was topped with a purple tinted blade. The goddesses smiled and nodded.

"A naginata. Very impressive Princess Sofia," Argenta applauded. Sofia nodded and smiled broadly. The silver haired goddess's eyes hardened. "Remember to practice that until the next time we meet. Next thing: we work on finding your spirit animal."

"But what does a spirit animal have to do with defeating Ruby?" Sapphire asked.

"In times of old, every god or goddess had a domain which fit their personality and power. In times of old, we deities have always been chased down for our power. So in order to hide, we have a animal familiar we can easily transform into in case of emergencies."

"The animal reflects our personality," Jade added. "My animal familiar is a Black Panther." From her amulet a see through image of a Black Panther appeared. "It's fast, powerful and a moving shadow."

"Mine is an Eagle," an image of an Eagle appeared above the air goddess. "Ruler of the skies. I thought it might be fitting."

"How do we find out our spirit animals?" Sofia asked.

"Meditation." Jade answered simply. "Reach deep inside yourself and find out who you truly are."

Both girls closed their eyes and started to take deep breaths. Both amulets started to glow, the glow encasing them in a soft light. Sofia's amulet started to have a swirl pattern in it before it projected a light. The light took the form of a large form, an outline of something. The outline gained antlers and hooves before it cleared up, giving the two goddesses a clear view of them.

A deer

An animal of compassion, peace, intellectual, gentle caring, kind, subtlety, gracefulness, femininity, gentleness, innocence and seller of adventure

 _A perfect match for the princess Sofia._

The princess opened her eyes a bit, her blue eyes lighting up with delight when she spotted her spirit animal. The woodland creature had always been a favorite of hers. And now she could transform into it! After a couple more minutes of looking at the image, it vanished in a shower of purple magic.

"Now we wait for Sapphire to get done," Jade announced. The immortal sorceress was suddenly engulfed in a bright flash of light, her silhouette the only thing the trio could see. There were images that moved from one corner of the light to the other: a wolf with pale fur, a bobcat with startling blue eyes, a fox with black streaks, and finally a dragon with large leathery wings.

 _Guardianship, ritual, loyalty, spirit, teacher_

 _Silence and secrets_

 _Feminine magic, shape shifting, invisibility, and transformation_

 _Power, strength, and good luck_

"I don't believe it…" Argenta muttered disbelieving.

"What is it?" Sofia asked confused. She moved away from her friend as ice started to spread.

"She is the most powerful immortal since the dawn of time…." Jade muttered, equally disbelieving. The light died down, leaving a slightly smoking Sapphire. The sorceress's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she was engulfed in darkness.

The demon growled lightly as it reeled back in disbelief and pain. This immortal sorceress the one in love with the very mortal sorcerer…she was the _one._

 _I better get back to Mistress,_ he thought before running off.


	11. Book 11

**Book 11: All is fair in love and war (Finale part 1)**

Sapphire stood on the parapets, watching all the people from the outlying villages hobble in. There were some that were injured that were being helped along or riding in wagons. All of the people wore singed clothing and their faces were covered in soot and ash. The few that were able to talk properly said that a demon queen and her army destroyed their village. There was one woman who wept loudly into her young daughter's singed shirt. Sapphire and the others gave her space to grieve.

As the people from all over Enchantia slowly trickled in, seeking refuge, Sapphire had to take deep calming breaths to control her rising anger. None of that anger was directed at the two goddesses currently amongst the people, healing wounds and certainly none of that anger was directed at the Royal family or those now homeless people.

No, all of that anger was directed at Ruby.

She was the demon queen that burned the villages to the ground. She was the one who took that young girl away from her mother. And she was…. oh gods she was killing people because of _her._

Tears started to fall as more people continued to stream in. There were footsteps that approached her from behind prompting her to quickly wipe the tears away. Two skinny, yet strong arms wrapped around her. She jumped and nearly froze the person but soon realized that it was Cedric. When she turned around, he immediately took notice of his fiancée's splotchy eyes and her weak smile. Her gaze left her husband to be and landed on the many people from the village of Dunwitty, being transferred there for the protection of the citizens.

"It's not your fault Sapphire," Cedric cooed. He stroked her hair but she jerked her head away. She was in no mood.

"I just wish I could do something," Sapphire muttered. "I wish that I could go out and face Ruby head on. The winter snow…. it traps us here like cattle waiting for the slaughter. We have no army that can beat it, Sofia and I we are barely able to hold a sword and now…. we have all these people to protect. I can't do it!"

"Yes you can," Cedric encouraged. He wrapped his arms his love as frozen droplets of tears came out of her eyes. "You are strong and you are stronger than she is. Do you know why?" Sapphire shook her head in answer. Cedric lifted her head up delicately so that her pale blue eyes were looking into his deep brown ones. "Because you believe in love, and family and everything pure. There is nothing in the world that could beat those things."

Sapphire hugged her fiancée tightly as tears fell. A thought suddenly came to her. She pulled away and looked at the man she would marry, despite the 'blessing' and despite destiny and fate.

"We fought each other in the Mirror Realm, Ruby and I," the sorceress informed them. "We battled each other for years until... I was resting from a battle when Sofia freed me. I was almost dead."

The cries from the newly motherless children and husbandless women soon came back to Sapphire as she pulled away.

"She'll kill you," the realization hit her like a cold bucket of water. "You have to take the Royal Family and run! She'll kill you if you stay here."

"There is no way I am leaving you," Cedric announced defiantly. Sapphire sighed sadly.

"I know." They both returned to watching the last few villagers trickle into the gates before they closed completely. "Well let's go and see what the goddesses want."

The two made their way down from the parapets and towards the throne room, where the king and goddesses would no doubt meet with the leader of each village to discuss what happened and what they would do. It took them awhile since there were villagers sitting around the front of the palace but the crowd parted for them as they spotted their emblems as sorcerers to the King's family. After what seemed like forever, Sapphire and Cedric slowly made their way down the long corridors finally reaching the throne room.

Sapphire's guess of the King meeting with all the village leaders was correct. There were three men and one woman lined up in front of the Royal Family. All of their clothing was plain and simple and lacked color but there was a strange formality to their clothes. The man speaking to King Roland was a lithe man around his fifties with greying blonde hair and a wrinkled face. There was a chubby sort of man that had clothes that marked him a baker of some sort with balding hair. The third man looked a little too young to be a village leader but his dark brown eyes held maturity and he held himself with such responsibility Sapphire could've mistaken him for being older. The woman had a wrinkled face with pale grey hair with a large dark grey dress. They all gave the two sorcerers a glance as they entered the throne room. Both magical wielders spotted the two goddesses in the shadow of the thrones as they took their place.

"Your Majesties, please," the woman pleaded. "You must do something about this devil woman who burned donw our villages."

"Can you describe the woman?" Jade asked suddenly.

"The woman was more demon that mortal," the young man described, "with eyes like a dragon, a forked tongue, scaly skin, and two jewels."

"What did they look like?" Argenta urged.

"One looked like a rare fire stone. On some sort of…uh headdress and the other one was a deep red, almost like blood, on an amulet of some kind."

"That's her," Argenta confirmed into King Roland's ear.

"How did she come to your villages?" Sapphire asked.

"She came to us under the guise of a lonely traveler," the woman explained. "We gave her food and shelter, but in the dead of night her army blitz attacked the village by setting it ablaze."

"The same thing happened to us," the baker/village leader agreed. "But she said that she was a noblewoman."

"So she is using some sort of fib to get herself into the villages, and then burn them down while the villagers and their defensives are weakened." Argenta summed up. The air goddess didn't notice the leaders scowling or rubbing their arms uncomfortably. Sapphire shot the silver haired goddess a look before returning her attention to the leaders.

"What was the last village to be attacked?" She asked.

"Dunwitty," the woman replied. "Thankfully everyone is accounted for."

"Dunwitty…." Sapphire muttered. "That is too close to Enchantia to be a coincidence."

"I agree," Argenta commented. "King Roland, you need to get every single soldier you have and line them up outside the castle walls. No matter what, no one comes in, no one gets out."

"Shall we send scouts out?" Roland asked.

"No," Jade answered immediately. She turned to face the golden haired king, her face tight with anger and something else. Something ancient that Sapphire couldn't place. "Ruby will no doubt steal them away, torture them and replace demon shifters in their place. Believe me your majesty, our sister has far more years of battle smarts that you can ever have in all of your royal bloodline."

Jade and Argenta silently turned and left. The few that were left looked on with confusion before the village leaders just shrugged as if they encountered this type of thing back in their village. Roland looked like Jade had bruised his ego up quite a bit but he cleared his throat and turned his attention to the two sorcerers.

"I want you two to make places where the villagers can sleep," he ordered. "And provide as much food as you can."

"We can use the duplicate spells," Cedric offered. Sapphire and King Roland nodded in agreement. He hesitated before adding, "But it will take a lot of energy."

"But we can do it," Sapphire added confidently. She and her fiancé bowed deeply to the king before taking their leave to find the duplication spell. Sapphire felt the spirit of Corundum move inside her like a worm but ignored it. She needed to worry about the task at hand.

"Where should we make the houses?" She asked as soon as the two sorcerers had gotten everything they needed. All they had left to get was a place to cast the spells.

"Somewhere that will be out of the war zone," Cedric answered. He had that thoughtful look on his face as he scanned the surrounding area.

"That's too vague," Sapphire huffed. "The entire kingdom will be a war zone." She went silent for a moment. "How about over by the Ivory River? That way if Enchantia falls then it will give the villagers ample time to get away by boat."

"But boat is not fast enough," Cedric argued. "And we don't have enough Pegasus to spare."

"Then we'll enchant a big enough boat to carry all the villagers to safety." Sapphire proposed. She mounted Midnight Moon while Cedric mounted his dark grey Mare named Stormy and together they flew towards the Ivory River. It was easy to spot the large river. Its water glinted pearl in the late winter sun. Sapphire smiled when she saw the pale white rushing swiftly.

"Hey Cedric!" She called. Her fiancé glanced over to her. "Race ya?"

"You're on!" He shouted back. Both of the their Pegasus shot forward in response to them. Cedric and Sapphire had to grip the reins as the flying horses did a nosedive towards the river. Sapphire couldn't help but let a whoop of joy as her hair flew behind her and the wind slapped her face. The warm air felt good as Midnight Moon pulled up, her hooves barely skimming the surface of the river. Both Pegasus landed on the opposite side of the bank. The two looked around for any signs of life. Sapphire spotted a carriage that held an old man and two girls, one around the age of ten and the other, maybe nineteen. The old man, probably in his early fifties, wore the garb of a shipwright. Sapphire smiled as she suddenly remembered the decent sized bag of gold that the King gave her and Cedric. Just in case they need to buy something that would help.

"What are we going to do now?" Cedric ask. They weren't in Enchantia anymore…. no that was on the other side of the river. The Ivory River separated the Kingdom of Enchantia and a lawless, chaotic land known as Thra. It was known to be home to many ruthless mercenaries, murderers, and criminals, though there were some families that took the chance to live there. Roland's name, unfortunately, did not carry over the river. But fortunately, the name of gold did.

"This doesn't look good," Stormy muttered under his breath. He nervously backed up as the two horses pulling the carriage approached. They were both broad chested mare that were a chestnut color.

"No it doesn't," Sapphire agreed. The chestnut mares stared down at them.

"Well, look what we have here," One of the mares looked down his eyes at the two.

"Two humans from Enchantia," the other one sneered. Cedric noticed how Sapphire's hard glance was focused on the man and girls in the carriage and not the horses.

"Hello there strangers," the old man greeted. "Are ya by chance lost?"

"No sir," Sapphire answered kindly. Cedric's hand slowly drifted to his wand, butt Sapphire motioned him to hold off on that and only to use that as a last resort. Both sorcerers knew they were in a land where King Roland's name was uninvited and to attack was an act of war. So it was time for diplomacy. "Are you by chance a shipwright?"

"Best one on this side of the Ivory," the man answered, his voice heavy with a thick southern drawl. "Ya looking for a way out of the Kingdom of Enchantia boat's the best way to go."

"Uncle!" the nineteen year old exclaimed while the old man chuckled. "That was very rude."

"Actually we are looking for a boat maker but not for us," Sapphire interrupted. She gestured to Cedric, "We are under the employment of King Roland. An evil demon-goddess is making her way towards Enchantia and we are housing the survivors of the villages she has destroyed. Many of them are women and children. They mustn't be anywhere near the danger that is closing in on Enchantia. So King Roland needs us to build a small temporary village in case things so south."

"And you want me to build a boat in case the kingdom falls," The man finished. Sapphire wordlessly nodded. "And, uh, what pray tell will be our reward if we finish?"

Without a sound Sapphire reached for the bag of gold and opened it. The clouds above decided it was the best time to move and the right as Sapphire angled it a little towards the Shipwright a ray of sun hit it, making the gold sparkle. The man and his two nieces stared wide-eyed at the jewels that glittered like stars in the black velvet bag.

"Two hundred pieces of royal gold along with King Roland's thank you and word for a peaceful life if ever you decide to come to Enchantia," Sapphire answered. She shook the bag a little bit, causing the coins to jingle slightly. The man's eyes widened when he heard the amount. His nieces tugged on his sleeve as if begging the man to take the offer.

"How big does the boat need to be?" he asked. Sapphire smiled slightly.

"Big enough to hold approximately five hundred people."

"Very well." The man made a move to grab the gold but Sapphire jerked back. She was not a fool. If this man took the gold now, he and his nieces would take off without building the boat.

"You will get the gold when you finish," Cedric answered. The man sighed heavily before turning to his nieces.

"All right girls let's get to work," he ordered. The two hopped off the carriage and pulled out several long pieces of wood. Sapphire, eager to report to King Roland, mounted Midnight Moon with Cedric doing the same.

"We'll be back within a week." Sapphire announced before taking off.

"Do you think that we were a little too hard?" Cedric shouted over the wind.

"A little bit," Sapphire shouted back. She was silent for the rest of the way back, her mind wondering every which way and that. They would have to return to the area where they planned to make the village another day. Both Cedric and Sapphire had to return to the castle to help prepare the defenses. Her heart twisted when she thought about Queen Miranda and the twins.

According to Baileywick, the three members of the royal family would be smuggled out of the kingdom with the villagers to carry out the name of the Royal Family in case King Roland fell. Sapphire and Sofia would be helping the three of them get their things ready that evening. After that, the kingdom would prepare its defenses and from there…it was a waiting game. Waiting for the Spring Equinox to arrive. And waiting for Ruby to show her hideous face. Sapphire's heart twisted once again as the castle came into view. Soldiers in golden armor could be seen from their spot in the sky. They ran around placing crossbows on the parapets and carried spears and sharpened swords in strategic places.

She and Cedric landed on the parapets, barely getting a glance at by the soldiers, which she was thankful for. Two stable boys came by and took their horses away to the stables. Jade and Argenta came up, both of them dressed in their armor with their weapons strapped to either their side or across their back. They both had grim faces, which Cedric took as his cue to leave. He kissed Sapphire and told her that he would be in his tower.

"Love you," she called.

"I love you too," he called back before leaving. Sapphire stared at where he was before turning to the two goddesses.

"We have news that may turn the tide of the battle towards us," Argenta informed. Sapphire quirked an eyebrow. She fell in stride with the two as they walked down the parapets. Soldiers, both mortals and immortals, turned and stared at them as they continued down the walkway. Sapphire made sure to keep her head straight ahead, but she could still feel the gazes burning a hole through her neck.

"What news?" Sapphire finally asked.

"There is a possibility that we might be able to combine our power together," Jade informed. "However it can only be used as a last resort since it takes so much energy to do it."

"Okay…" Sapphire commented uneasy. The vagueness of the goddesses was starting to cause her anxiety. "What is it?"

Both goddesses stopped walking causing Sapphire to stop and turn to face the powerful deities. Both looked as uneasy as Sapphire felt but it was Jade who spoke. The knowledge wielder spoke with such hesitance that Sapphire never heard before.

"It is a forbidden art," she informed slowly. "It was one of the many art forms that was outlawed when Mother Earth took control of the throne. Along with Necromancy, Spirit Summoning and other dark forms, this power enhancing art is very…. uh how do you say…. not very reliable."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Then why are going to do it?"

"Because if it works, then it might be the difference between a blood bath to a bloodless battle," Argenta cut in. Her voice sounded tired and strained, pushed to the breaking point. Just like everyone else.

Sapphire sighed and nodded. If this was the only to defeat Ruby without loosing a life… "When do we start?"

"Tonight when the moon is at the highest. Meet us with Princess Sofia in the gardens near the moon lilies." The two started to walk away but Argenta stopped and turned back. "Make sure to bring your fiancé with you."

Sapphire was about to ask but in a flash of light the two goddesses vanished.

-Line break-

Jade and Argenta spent the rest of the day in the library researching forbidden arts. And one of the ones they would need to perform that night with the mortal sorcerer and the two immortals. Though both knew that the forbidden arts were abandoned and banished for a reason. Those that used the Forbidden Arts would be devoured with the lust for power and craving for more than they could handle. Mother Earth saw many gods and mortals alike being torn from the inside out. She also saw the chaos that ensued from places that usually experienced peace. Such power…. could destroy one if they were not strong enough.

But unfortunately, despite it being a very popular source of magic back in times of old, there wasn't even a pamphlet on it anymore. Which is why the two goddesses were trying to look through the Enchantia royal library. But so far their search yielded nothing.

"Ugh!" Argenta grunted. The goddess of air slammed the book on the table, her amulet pulsing silver for a moment in response to her anger. "There's nothing in the library! Not even a single page on the Forbidden Arts!"

Jade slowly placed the book she was reading down on the table and turned to her sister. "If I remember correctly, the Royal Librarian at the time, Athena, said that all such book in Heaven and Earth were destroyed, but there were a few that escaped the fire. I don't know where they ended up."

"Did Lady Athena know?"

"Unfortunately no." Jade hated crushing that one spark of hope but…false hope could've been worst. She sighed as she stood and started to pace. Usually the library made her feel at home, at peace. But now…now the library felt like a cage that she couldn't get out of. Or a net that held her under water causing her to hold her breath longer than necessary.

"I wish Corundum was here," Jade sighed sadly.

"Yeah me too," Argenta admitted. Jade raised an eyebrow. Since their mother's and older sister's death, Argenta almost never showed her emotions, becoming that stone cold leader and general that could get the job done. Someone whose soldiers trusted with their lives. But now, a thousand years later, sitting in the library of Enchantia with their sister's army hover over them…it was a matter of time before they fell before their sister's shoe and it was the first time in many years that Jade saw her sister visibly stressed.

"Are you sure a power combo is what we need?" Argenta asked. There was a small bit of doubt in her voice.

"It is the only way to defeat Ruby," Jade assured her voice much more confident than when she informed the immortal sorceress of the news. "I believe that Lady Athena informed me of some places that could hold information."

"Then let's go before sundown. Even I know for a fact that the ceremony is stronger when performed during the full moon at midnight." Jade nodded before standing. The two quickly made their way towards the stables ignoring those calls from the immortal and mortal soldiers. They needed to be quick.

"Okay so what are we looking at?" Argenta shouted over the wind. They had approached an ancient library that was supposedly guarded by a firedrake. One that been guarding the place since their Mother's beginning reign.

"Um I'm not really sure," Jade called back. "From what I hear that dragon only backs down when a command is given."

"And do you happen to know it?"

"…No."

"Great." Argenta deadpanned. "So what's the plan?"

Jade did a double take. "I thought you were the one with the plan."

Her sister shrugged. "Knowledge is your specialty sister. I will follow your lead this time around."

"Okay," Jade felt unsure but spotted a way in. "Follow my lead."

-Line break-

Sapphire, Cedric, and Sofia sat in the moonlit garden, awaiting the two goddesses. Sapphire and Sofia had their swords strapped across their backs just in case. The ice sorceress wanted to pace but the training the goddesses had drilled into her head warned her about showing any emotions. So Sapphire buried her anxiety deep within her self. But unfortunately Sofia and Cedric weren't having much luck.

"Where are they?" Sofia asked. She drummed her fingers on her mouth nervously.

"I'm not sure," Sapphire admitted. Cedric stood and reached for his wand when the sounds of footsteps reached their ears. But apparently the spell that was ready on his tongue died when he caught sight of the goddesses. Both of their hair was signed as well as their clothes. Soot dirtied up their faces and they were out of breath.

"Sorry we're late," Jade apologized. Her forest green eyes glittered madly as she took her place in the circle. "We were, uh… a little busy."

"Yeah with a dragon," Argenta muttered. Her dirty grey hair was pulled back out of her face and the tip of her silver bangs were blackened. While Jade eye's glittered like a madwoman's, Argenta's stormy grey eyes were dull and tired. Her shoulders were hunched over and it looked like the goddess was trying to keep her eyes opened.

"What?" Cedric asked confused.

"Nothing," Argenta assured. The air goddess pulled out a large leather bound book out of a satchel by her side and laid it in the middle of the circle. Sapphire noticed the eagle emblem stamped on the front.

"I'm guessing this book has something to do with Corundum?" Sapphire guessed.

"Close. This book has something to do with Mother Earth. When she was young, there were multiple forms of magic that were considered taboo, dark. Many of those including things like Necromancy and Spirit Summoning. If done properly, the performer could do a whole bunch of things but if done wrong…"

"The person would be consumed with power," Argenta finished. "That is why Mother Earth made all arts and others like it forbidden and burned all information on it. Which is why we look like….this."

"There was only one place that still had information on that kind of power." Jade informed. Her amulet glowed a bright green and the book flipped open to a page with a large dragon. "The Volcano Library. But it was guarded by a firedrake and the only way to tame it was a phrase that neither one of us knew so…. we had to fight it. But we got the book!"

"What's a power combo?" Cedric asked.

"A combination of our power. It can only be used as a last resort, which can turn the tide of the battle to our favor."

"So why do I need to be here?"

"After I first met you, I consulted my scrying bowl. Apparently you are destined to get involved." Argenta muttered. "I was…. wrong."

Sapphire smiled slightly as she leaned forward. Argenta had muttered the last word but she knew what it was. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I was wrong," Argenta said slightly louder.

Sapphire hit the side of her head. "I think I have a wax build up. One more time please?"

"I. Was. WRONG!" Argenta shouted the last word. The wind suddenly picked up and the three humans had to hold on to something to avoid being blown away. Literally. Argenta sighed and the wind immediately died down.

"There can be no mistake: Ruby will come and she will be brutal and efficient. Any civilian caught in the crossfire will most likely be killed," Argenta informed.

"Which is why we need to get every mortal villager out of Enchantia." Jade finished. .

"Already working on that!" Sapphire announced. She gestured to the human beside her. "Cedric and I recruited a ship wright to helped build the ship. We're going to place it near the Ivory River so that way the villagers can escape easily just in case things go south."

Argenta nodded. "Excellent. Make sure the shipwright uses Corundum's likeness so the villagers can pass easily through her territory." Sapphire nodded in understanding. "And make sure you christen it with Chenin Blanc. It was Corundum's favorite mortal wine. So that way when they travel, she'll be protecting the villagers."

"You got it!" Sapphire gave the thumbs up before laying her hands on her lap, palms up. She took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes, none of the joking was there. There was a serious glint. The same thing applied for Cedric the Sensational and Sofia the First. They all focused on Argenta and Jade, who had their eyes glued on the book in the middle of the circle.

"What are we waiting for?" Sapphire asked.

"Patience Sapphire Starlight," Argenta chided. The air goddess tilted her head towards the sky, where the moon was slowly crawling towards the middle of the beautiful star-studded sky. "The pages of the power combo will only reveal themselves when the light of the full moon at midnight."

The circle was plunged into silence that was both comfortable and uncomfortable. Finally when the moon reached the pinnacle, everyone in the group turned towards the book. There was a crackling sound. The pages seemed to be suddenly engulfed in pure white flames. When they died down, everyone stared down at the words that seemed to be burned onto the page.

"Whoa," Sapphire whispered.

"Indeed," Argenta agreed. Carefully, the silver banged goddess placed her hand on the page but yelped and pulled back, cradling a now burnt, smoking appendage.

"Blasted!" The goddess cursed. She held her burnt hand close to her chest. Sapphire rushed forward and opened the palm up to see the damage. And the immortal sorceress near about threw up her supper when she saw the mess. The goddess's hand was a smoking mess of blisters and burns.

"Are you all right sister?" Jade asked as Sapphire moved aside so the minor earth goddess could see it.

Argenta hissed in pain when her sister gently prodded an area. "Of course not! That blasted book has a burning curse on it! My powers can't heal it!"

"Looks like we'll have to wrap it," Jade commented but Sapphire didn't hear them. She was too busy examining the book. Hesitantly she prodded the book with her index finger. When nothing happened, Sapphire hesitantly placed her hand on the book. Not a single jolt of pain.

"Well I'll be a Pegahippo." Jade muttered. The serious moment was ruined when Sapphire made a face and turned to the goddess.

"A what?"

"Nothing. I can't believe you are able to touch the book."

Sapphire shrugged. "I can't believe it either. I guess Corundum helped me."

"I guess so," Jade leaned in as well as everyone else. "So what does it say?"

-Line break-

Ruby Brimstone sat in her makeshift headquarters, brooding over the past few days. The victory of the past few days meant nothing to her since the real prize was Enchantia. The villages fell too easy for Ruby's taste but boy did she enjoy the scream of mortals. Ruby twisted into a more comfortable position on her makeshift throne of obsidian. Her army of demons was sprawled all around at her feet, chanting and partying. Ruby closed her eyes for a moment but suddenly they snapped open. Whispers filled her head, brought on by her two jewels: the red stone around her neck and the firestone in her headdress.

 _You will never succeed,_ the firestone whispered. _You will need more power._

 _No! This isn't the way to do things!_ The stone around her neck argued back, louder. _Repent your evil ways and you will be forgiven!_

 _I NEED MORE POWER!_ Ruby and the firestone shouted at the same time. The demons ceased their celebration when the throne and demon goddess erupted in flames. _BRING ME THE IMMORTAL SORCERESS!_


	12. Book 12

Book 12: All's fair in love and war- finale part 2

Sofia slowly strapped on the purple tinted armor that appeared in her room last night. Three weeks had passed since the failed power combination attempt and only one week had passed since word reached the Kingdom of Enchantia that Ruby was on the march. Her fingers threaded the strap through the buckle as if she had done it her whole life. The armor was absolutely breathtaking. There were interact designs on the breastplate. The armor seemed to be fitted and made…. for her.

She supposed that Sapphire received the same type of armor last night. They had both having vivid dreams about a life they never had. A throne room with a golden throne, a council chamber with a large oak tree carved on the surface, a sea of faces that had an otherworldly glow to them and a stately woman with salt and pepper hair, a kind yet stern face and a dress and crown made out of flowers and leaves. The woman sat on the throne, with Sapphire, Sofia, Jade, Argenta and Ruby bowing before her.

"My sweet daughters," The woman whispered. She stood and walked towards them, a trail of flowers blooming in her wake. When the woman knelt down and lifted Sofia's face to look up at her. "Fight for what is right Iolite. For me. For your world and for your friend's."

When the woman's soft lips connected with Sofia's forehead that is when she jerks awake drenched in cold sweat. Sofia refused to let her thoughts drift over to the dreams during the day. Her heart would twist in pain whenever she thought about the woman, her true mother. Miranda and the twins were gone, leading the villagers to safety. The castle was vacant, all the staff and servants gone away from the battlefield.

The only people that remained were the King and the mortal army of Enchantia, the two goddesses and their army, Cedric the Sensational, Sapphire Starlight and Sofia the First.

The young brunette princess stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was shocked at the dullness of her usually bright eyes. Spring was in full swing but that also brought heaviness to her. Sofia just prayed that this battle would be over quickly and cleanly. But for some reason, Sofia felt that the gods were going to ignore her pray. The clock on the mantle chimed nine in the morning, ordering the young princess to leave and meet the others on the parapets. After strapping Lame de l'Amitié to her back, Sofia pulled back her shoulders and fearlessly walked towards the parapets. And ultimately towards death.

As it turns out, she was late. Everyone was scrambling to get the rest of the defenses ready as Sofia strode over to the goddesses. Cedric and Sapphire, both dressed in light blue and black armor respectively, listened intently to what the goddesses were saying. The group was hunched over a map, one that looked almost like a model. King Roland the Second was listening as well.

"Here is where Sapphire will lead a squadron of soldiers to attack first." Argenta pointed to a place on the map. The air goddess was dressed in wedding dress type gown but it seemed to be outfitted for battle. Over the gown, she wore silver armor that gleamed in the blood red sky. Under both the goddesses arm, there was a green and silver helmet with feathers flying out. Sapphire nodded in agreement with the goddess but her brow was furrowed.

"I see what you're saying but wouldn't it be better if I attacked right on the border?"

Jade shook her head and spoke up. "By the time you are in position Ruby would've already gotten pass you. So we set up here."

"What about me?" Cedric asked.

"You will be placed here," Jade pointed to the parapets on the model. "You will command the soldiers here and make sure Ruby does not take this castle." There was a pause. "If Ruby takes this castle then we will have a horrible problem. King Roland, you and Cedric will keep Ruby back as long as you can until Argenta and I can call for reinforcements."

"We will have reinforcements?" Sofia asked with slight hope in her voice.

"I have called in a favor from Ares, one of the gods of war," Argenta answered. "He responded last night. He said that he will try and gather his forces and rally them to our aid."

"Excellent." Sapphire exclaimed. The group and the soldiers went silent when blood red thunder streaked across the sky and thunder boomed. Jade and Argenta gathered along the edges of the parapets, looking out towards the horizon.

"What is it?" Sofia whispered. Her, Sapphire's and the goddess' jewels started to pulse. She grabbed in to keep it from becoming a beacon for the army that the princess could see approaching. Sofia heard the stories of Ruby's demon army from the villagers that took refuge in the castle. None of the stories even compared to what lay before the palace walls. There were demons that had skin that ranged in different colors from dark red to chilling blue. The demons' eyes were all red with no pupils and they all wore pitch-black armor. Some had large broad swords; others had large double bladed axes. The scariest thing that Sofia saw amongst the demons was Ruby herself. Sofia remembered the nightmares she had after the two goddesses arrived of how beautiful the goddess of fire was before she let the evil take over. But now she was a nightmare.

Her pitch-black hair was done up in a braid with her bangs over her eyes. She wore a crown on top of her hair. From on top of the parapets, Sofia could see the Firestone glowing bright against the darkness. The stone around her neck was glowing too, but a darker shade of red than anything Sofia had ever seen. The woman wore a black dress with black armor with flame designs etched on it. The demon goddess held the reins to a war chariot, pulled by two evil looking horses with flaming red manes. Sofia felt a whimper when the goddess smiled and the princess caught sight of finely sharp teeth.

"It's her," Jade growled. She turned to the soldiers who snapped to attention. "Alright! Man your battle stations now! You group there, load the catapults. You over there, get the crossbows ready now! This is not a drill people! Move, move, move!"

Everyone scattered and made their way towards their stations. Sapphire turned and planted a kiss on Cedric's lips before mounting her Pegasus and taking off into the sky with her squadron mounted their Pegasus and took to the sky. Sofia and Jade mounted Minimus and Coco before shooting up in the sky with about a dozen or so soldiers behind them. They flew out to meet the first wave of demon soldiers head on. Roland watched his stepdaughter fly off into the sky and become lost in the chaos that erupted when the immortal and demon soldiers clashed. Argenta placed a comforting hand on Roland's shoulder.

"Don't worry your majesty," the air goddess soothed. "Your daughter is protected by fate."

"Lady Argenta we need to go," Cedric urged.

"Very well," The goddess removed her hand and walked away. The two mounted their horses and rode off.

Up above the sky, Sapphire urged Midnight Moon to fly as fast as she could. She knew her destiny. Knew it because of the dreams that haunted her for a week since the power combination failure. She saw the battle between her that would ultimately bring everything that has been happening for a thousand years full circle. No matter what the consequences, no matter what the outcome…. it could change the future.

Sapphire and her squadron of warriors landed in the ashy forest. There was nothing growing in the once green forest thanks to the destruction of the demons. Slowly they made their way around the army that stood in the clearing. Sapphire scanned the group in front of her, trying to come up with the best plan to give her the maximum success. Her amulet glowed around her neck. The ice sorceress smiled slyly to herself. She had a plan.

The woman turned to the soldiers behind her. She signaled to them back up and wait for her signal. The commander nodded and pushed the others behind him back. Sapphire rose silently, pulling Servo Ís out its sheath. The sword of ice pulsed as Sapphire plunged the blade into the ground. The ground below her groaned before a thin layer of ice spread out from the blade like veins. Sapphire's amulet gave a powerful burst of magic. The ice sorceress took a deep breath before closing her eyes and allowing herself to tunnel deep within that new well of magic she had discovered. When she opened her eyes, they were pure white with no pupils. Her face twisted into a scowl of concentration before letting loose a battle cry.

A small hurricane of ice suddenly appeared. It went outwards, freezing the demons that were in its path. It happened so suddenly that the demons were frozen with a look of pure and utter shock. Most of them didn't have time to cry out in surprise. Once the power blast had died down, about half of the squadron of demons that they were charged with stopping were completely frozen as statues. Opening her eyes once more, Sapphire stood slowly.

"It's her," one of the demons whimpered in fear. He took in the image of the woman with pure white hair, light violet bangs, pale eyes, and pure white wings that unfurled from her back. A crown of ice formed around her brow as she hefted her sword. Those that had rushed to their comrades' aids started to retreat. But they didn't get far. Sapphire thrust out her hand, the signal. The soldiers under her command roared forward and decimated the remaining demons.

Sapphire raised her hands, the statues doing the same. With a crushing motion, those entrapped in ice became nothing but shards.

"General Sapphire," a commander strode up to her. "There are reinforcements coming."

 _"How many?"_ She asked, her voice containing an echo.

"Enough to keep us busy for days, My Lady," the commander answered respectfully.

Sapphire nodded. _"Very well. Prepare your men. It is here that was shall dig in our heels and make our stand."_

The commander bowed. "Yes My Lady."

When he ran off, Midnight Moon slowly approached her rider. Dressed in armor, the dark blue Pegasus followed Sapphire's gaze where another horde of demons waited. The horde was large. It was almost like a gigantic wave that almost blocked out the sun.

"Are you sure about this?" Midnight Moon asked. Sapphire ignored the hesitant and the doubt in the flying horse's voice.

 _"Yes."_ Sapphire answered confidently. She glowered at the wave of demons that towered over the little mortal army that was prepared to fight for their kingdom. In her hand the sword started to glow as well as the amulet around her neck. With a grunt, Sapphire shot a burst of magic out. Both the sword and amulet let their magic cut through the horde that hung above them. Many of the demons fell with in minutes. The rest of the demons converged onto Sapphire, who once again plunged the Sword of Ice into the ground. The magic formed a dome over the army of mortals. As soon as the demons slammed into it, they fell dead and frozen on the ground. Sapphire growled before letting a large roar echo through the sky.

Sofia was having a slightly more difficult time with her horde of demons. She didn't know how tap into Iolite's power just yet but she did tap into her memories. It was easier to wield a sword and use the shield that was given to her. She hacked away at the demons, the black blood spilling onto her armor. Her amulet gave another blast of magic, turning the nearest demon to stone.

"Princess Sofia!" a soldier shouted. Sofia turned to see one of the soldiers getting his butt handed to him. The young princess finished the demon she was fighting before rushing to the soldier's aid. The demon was about to stab the soldier before Sofia drove her sword through the demon's chest. With a grunt Sofia yanked the blade out and let the demon fall.

"Thank you My Lady," The soldier said as the princess helped him up.

"No problem." The princess assured. Her gaze turned to the bright light that suddenly took down a dozen or so demons from a giant wave of monsters. The light emanated from Sapphire's quadrant. A dome suddenly was erected, one made out of pure ice. Sofia watched as the demons pounded the dome but then turned to ice. The young warrior felt her amulet give a pulse of power. She gasped in shock when she started to dig down deep into herself like the goddesses told her. There was a very deep well of power that suddenly appeared. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, Sofia opened her sparkling blue eyes, brown wings suddenly unfurling. The princess smiled at her new wings.

"Princess," A golden armored warrior appeared. "The Lady Jade is need of your assistance."

"Where is she?"

"Over across the creek." The warrior pointed over past the trees. Sofia stretched her wings to get a better look at them. She doubted they were strong enough to take her over to the other side of the forest. Maybe….

Sofia took a deep breath like she was instructed to. She felt her form start to change. Her body became small and frail yet powerful at the same time. Her snout became long and she sprouted ears. Sofia's dark brown hair fell out, instead coating her body in a fine layer of fur. Her fingers and toes vanished, being replaced by hooves. A little tail formed as her clothes, armor, and sword vanished. The only thing that remained normal was her amulet; a silver collar replaced the chain with the jewel in the middle.

The little fawn that once stood in Sofia's place gave a little a bawl of happiness. The immortal warrior bowed at the little deer before shifting as well into a bear. They both took off towards the direction of Lady Jade. The warrior clawed and mauled all of the demons that tired to stop them. Sofia was having a blast as a deer. She could run faster in this form as well as hear and see better.

They stopped at the river to get a drink. Since the warrior didn't shift back to his form, Sofia didn't either. She found it rather difficult to drink in animal form but she did get enough to drink. Once they had their fill, they continued on their path before they came to the earth goddess's tent. General Jade was instructing soldiers to create another barrier around the castle. She turned but stopped when she spotted a full-grown grizzly bear and a tiny fawn staring at her.

"Well," She said slowly. "This is a surprise."

In a blink of an eye, the grizzly bear transformed to the immortal warrior. Jade smiled slyly at the warrior as he took his place by his general. Her green eyebrows turned to the little fawn that sat down with her head cocked.

"Sofia?" The goddess asked. The little fawn bobbed its head. Jade knelt down and stroked the little creature's head. "You can change back now princess."

"Baa!" was the little creature's reply.

Jade, very verse in the language of the forest, furrowed her eyebrow. "Calm down princess. Just concentrate on your human form and you should return."

The little fawn closed her eyes. Her amulet glowed around her neck sent small shimmers of magic out. The shimmers engulfed the little fawn and in a bright light Sofia was returned to normal, wings and all.

"I see you earned your wings, princess." Jade noticed. With a shimmer of her amulet, large dark brown wings appeared.

"How did I get these?" Sofia asked turning every way to look at her wings.

"You opened up to Iolite." Jade explained, her wings vanishing. "You two are two sides of the same coin, something Corundum and Sapphire are as well. We all have wings that help us just like our familiar forms. And I am glad that you got the chance to try out your animal form."

"It was so strange being another animal," Sofia giddily exclaimed. Her smile suddenly dropped and she gained a strange, yet sullen expression. "You called for me?"

Jade noticed her tone and nodded. "There is a horde on its way to where I am. We were a fool to split up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Divide and Conquer," Jade explained. "It is a tactic that Ruby and Argenta thought of long ago. Dividing your forces makes it easer to conquer them. A simple enough tactic that is brutal when used. I am such a fool. I should've recognized it being used on us the minute it was deployed."

"What do we do?" Sofia asked.

"We get back to the palace." Jade answered gathering her weapons. Her wings returned to their place. "We rally all our forces and head back to the palace. Maybe we can make it before Ruby gets there."

Sofia gasped, her eyes going wide. Mr. Cedric and her dad were at the castle!

Flapping her wings nervously, Sofia exclaimed, "We need to get back to the castle!"

"I agree." Jade turned to the soldier next to her. "Reginald, go and tell Lady Sapphire to head to retreat on back to the castle."

"Yes ma'am," the soldier replied. There was a flash of light before a crow that came out of nowhere flew off.

"You ready for a quick lesson on flying?" Jade asked. Sofia gulped before nodding. Oh boy….

-Line break-

Cedric the Sensational was bored out of his mind. Absolutely nothing was going on at the castle. Sure he didn't want to see all those lives lost on the front lines but he didn't want to be sitting on his butt when they won. King Roland was getting antsy just watching the light show from across the battlefield. The two watched as waves and waves of demons fell from different blasts but it didn't seem to be enough. The demons kept coming and coming.

"Do you think they're alright Cedric?" King Roland asked worriedly as he stood watching on the parapets. There was a rather powerful roar coming from Sapphire's quadrant. One that could rival the power of a dragon.

"I think there isn't anything to worry about sire," Cedric assured. He took a deep breath before hesitantly patting the king's shoulder. "Sapphire will protect Sofia no matter what."

There was a moment of silence that was broken by the sound of a warning trumpet. Both mortals froze and gazed out beyond the parapets. There was a large army approaching, lead by the demon queen herself. She smiled evilly when she spotted the two mortals. The demon queen that had struck fear into the hearts of kingdoms all around the world threw her head back and took a long, deep breath.

"I can smell your delicious fear from here mortals!" her voice boomed even across the field of battle. "I can almost imagine sucking every last drop of power from you."

"You won't take this kingdom," Roland shouted back. His promise was answered with shouts of agreement from his men. "You are nothing more than a snake in our garden!"

All Ruby did was laugh. "Oh your majesty. Innocent, trusting Majesty. You already have a snake in your Eden."

Cedric paled and his eyes went wide. The words of Lady Argenta started to ring through his head like a bell.

 _Too often our demons often find us when we are most vulnerable,_

 _Too often our demons often find us when we are most vulnerable_

"What are you talking about?"

 _Too often our demons often find us when we are most vulnerable._

Ruby chuckled. "Why, King Roland are you so naïve that you do not see the most vile of creatures is standing right next to you?"

 _Our demons…._

"Cedric the Sensational, you're bid for the throne has been a very successful one though I do admit, what kind of hostile takeover is stopped by love?"

 _Find us….._

Cedric slowly back away when King Roland turned to him, the king's face was furious. "What is she talking about Cedric?"

"Your Majesty please!" Cedric begged. The guards had crossed their spears to keep him from escaping. Ruby was cackling by now, watching the chaos unfold in front of her. A smile was starting to spread on her lips as she ordered her army to march on the castle.

"I take no prisoners," she whispered to her demon general. The demon nodded before roaring. The king and sorcerer both looked out to the battlefield right as the demon army started to advance. Roland the second growled before returning to the situation at hand.

"We'll talk about this later," he growled. Cedric gulped in fear and nervousness. "Archers fire on my mark!"

The human warriors took their places at the crossbows and aimed down towards the army. Some took aim towards Ruby's heart. Cedric shouted an enchantment, one to help the arrows hit their mark better. King Roland brought his arm down, signaling the archers to fire. The arrows rained down on the army. Many of the demons fell but the arrows that were targeted at the demon queen were deflected with a wave of her hand. They froze before turning around and shooting straight towards the castle. Everyone ducked down beneath the walls right as the arrows flew over the wall. There were a few slow and unlucky ones.

Once the arrows had passed, Cedric stood and pointed his wand towards the army. **"** **Spiritibus caeli Exaudi orationem meam, ad ostium percutiat castra!** **"**

A blast of air that originated from Cedric's was enough to push Ruby back several inches. But all that did was enrage her. She growled, her eyes glowing a sickly yellow.

"So you want to play with fire," she asked. Her clenched hands erupted in fire and grew bigger as she scowled. "Then allow me to help you."

Right as she was about to fire down upon them, her hands became engulfed in ice. Cedric and King Roland looked up and saw large birds coming in from the East, North and West. But as they got closer, Cedric saw that it wasn't birds. It was the others. Sapphire and Sofia had this glow around them, almost like a halo of protection. His betrothed made sure that she was right over Ruby before dropping down, her sword poised. Ruby brought out her sword, a piece of black metal that gleamed in the blood red setting sun, and used it to block Sapphire's attack. The two fought with such ferocity, lightning as dark as the approaching night flashed every time their swords came together.

"We need to get a wall of protection up," Jade ordered as she, Argenta and Princess Sofia landed. Roland ran up to his stepdaughter and hugged her.

"Oh Sofia! I'm glad you're alright"

"We can save the reunion for later," Argenta rushed. She looked over the side of the wall to where Sapphire and Ruby were doing battle. The goddess blinked, her eyes becoming pure white. She began to mutter under her breath the words of a powerful and ancient spell that even Cedric didn't know about. The wind picked up and her eyes become brighter in the darkening sky. There was a glow of bright light behind the group. When Cedric blinked, Sapphire was standing right there her sword poised.

"We need to put up a wall," Jade informed.

"But I had her," Sapphire growled.

"You were about to be overwhelmed." Argenta growled back. "Sapphire, Ruby doesn't hold back. Usually your connection to Corundum will grow stronger when the moon rises, but I predict that the cloud cover will be massive. Unfortunately with you being surrounded by demons and Corundum's power failing. You're welcome."

"What about the wall?" Sapphire asked, the glow around her fading. The wings were starting to fade in and out of sight.

"With the fading connection to our combined power, we can raise a wall out of our elements. Ruby will not be able to destroy it, since we are equally matched in power."

"So we can sleep safely knowing that she won't be able to kill us in our sleep." Sapphire summed out.

"And tomorrow when we are back at our full strength we can finish Ruby off." Jade added. Sapphire nodded in agreement.

"Sofia," the Ice sorceress turned to the now battle hardened princess. "Shall we?"

The brunette princess nodded and held her hand out. Sapphire, Jade and Argenta grabbed each other's hand, their power intertwining with each other. It was almost addicting to feel that strong, ancient power course through their mortal veins but Sofia and Sapphire knew that they would eventually turn out like Ruby which is something they never wanted to put their families through. Together, the spell came to mind to raise a dome over their heads.

Together the chanted, _"By the powers of the earth, air, water, and friendship, we hereby call upon the spirits to raise a wall of protection from the first light of the moon to the dawn of the next day."_

The parapets started to shake as the ground in front of the castle started to crack. There was a swirl of power that engulfed the four powerful beings. Their eyes were pure white and glowing and crowns of different materials appearing on their head. For Sapphire a circlet of icicles slowly appeared on her brow. For Jade a tiara of tree branches and sticks formed with a fat, emerald leaf as the jewel. Argenta's crown was slightly different. Hers was made out of clouds that were light and fluffy. A lightning bolt suddenly took the place of the middle jewel and storm clouds took the place of the jewels on the crown. Sofia's was the most beautiful of all. Hers was made out of the most beautiful metal Cedric had ever seen with purple jewels on the top.

They all narrowed their eyes in concentration as a wall appeared. It appeared to made of a combination of ice, dirt, air pockets and the metal that appeared on Sofia's crown. Everyone stood shocked as the wall engulfed the castle of Enchantia, blocking off his or her view of the fading sun and Ruby's army. When it finally made a dome, the four powerful beings collapsed tired and drained of energy. Roland rushed forward and aided the soldiers in helping the other immortal beings up. Including his stepdaughter.

"I'm fine," Sapphire and Sofia assured. Cedric started to back up but the soldiers started to block his escape. Once Roland made sure his stepdaughter was okay, he rounded on his royal sorcerer.

"What did that demon goddess mean that you have been after my throne?" He demanded.

Sapphire blinked in confusion. "What is he talking about Cedric?"

Cedric hung his head in shame, avoiding the hurt look of Sofia and Sapphire and the pure raging face of King Roland. "I…. I was looking for ultimate power to find you Sapphire. I was…. blinded by grief and I just wanted to find you. Please forgive me."

When he looked up, his heart broke when he saw the broken and disbelieving look on his fiancée's face. Tears were running down her dirt stained face and Sofia was hiding behind her father. Roland ordered the guards to seize him and take him down to the dungeons. Cedric became fearful and started to plead for the King to hear him out, but the blonde haired king just turned his back and ignored him. The goddesses looked resigned as they gazed out toward the wall.

"Please! Sapphire, Roland pleas I beg you! Hear me out!" He shouted and begged as the guards dragged him deeper into the castle. Tears were streaming down his face as Sapphire's face disappeared from sight.

The guards threw him roughly into the cell, chuckling at how the wimpy the guy was without his wand. Cedric decided fighting was futile and buried his face into his knees, resigned just like the goddesses were. Whatever fate had in store for him, he could only hope that Sapphire and Sofia stayed safe. He prayed to whatever deity was left would listen.

"My mistress has the power to keep them safe," a sultry voice interrupted. Cedric jerked his eye up to see a rather lustrous woman standing right in front of him. The guards seemed to be oblivious to this…. prostitute was the only way to describe how the woman looked. Her dress was rather low and revealing, with her black hair pooling over her shoulders. The woman's eyes were a crimson red with no pupils and when she smiled, Cedric caught sight of razor sharp teeth. She had small horns poking out from her scalp.

In other words she was a demon.

"My, how the mighty have fallen." She whispered. She walked straight through the iron bars and knelt down next to Cedric. "You pray to the wrong gods Mr. Sensational. My mistress, Queen Ruby, is the only one who can grant your wish…. if you do one thing."

"What's that?"

The woman smiled, evilly. "Your full loyalty to the demon goddess will suffice. You will be taken from this prison and once Queen Ruby wins this battle, you, your fiancée and little friend will be spared. All you have to do is shake my hand."

The woman held out her clawed hand, waiting.

Cedric raised his hand, towards hers….


	13. Book 13

**Book 13: All's fair in love and war (Finale part 3)**

 _"You pray to the wrong gods Mr. Sensational. My Mistress, Queen Ruby, is the only one who can grant your wish…if you do one thing."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _The woman smiled, evilly. "Your full loyalty to the demon goddess will suffice. You will be taken from this prison and once Queen Ruby wins this battle, you, your fiancée and little friend will be spared. All you have to do is shake my hand."_

 _The woman held out her clawed hand, waiting._

 _Cedric raised his hand, towards hers…._

But hesitated. The sorcerer knew that the woman in front of her was a demon despite the rather beautiful façade that she had on. The power she was offering was tempting but Cedric knew from the goddesses that power like that was addictive and could eat a person inside out. The woman noticed his hesitation and for a minute her tight smile fell into a grimace. As Cedric hesitated longer and longer, the woman started to become impatient.

"Come on mortal," she hurriedly prompted. "I don't have much time."

Cedric finally made his decision. With as much confidence he could muster, he glared at the demon woman in front of him and said firmly, "No."

The woman lost it completely. "What…?"

"You heard me demon," Cedric whispered. He felt his body tense up as if bracing for a hit. "I don't want whatever your mistress has offered. Even though I am locked up, I have full confidence that Sapphire would forgive me. And how do I know that your mistress wouldn't go back on her word? Sapphire and Sofia are the ones trying to kill her."

The demon was slowly becoming unglued. Her beautiful skin started to crack and becoming a deep blue color. Her amber eyes started to glow red and the pupils became silted like a dragons. The woman's dress started to tear in places that was rather…. revealing. A tail suddenly appeared and her blue, scaly skin was spreading. Her tongue and ears started to change as well. Her ears became pointed and large and her tongue became like a dragon, a forked and slithering teeth.

"You have made a rather horrible mistake, mortal," The demon woman whispered. Cedric's eyes widened as he backed up as far as he could but ultimately he realized he was trapped. The demon pulled out a rather large and sharp sword out and pointed it at him. Cedric felt his heart plummet to his chest, causing his stomach to twist in pain. The guard in the other room seemed completely oblivious to what was happening in the cell. He figured he could call for help from the guard, but would the warrior take the word of a supposed traitor?

"Oh don't waste your breath calling for help mortal," The demon cooed, as she made her way closer. "I placed a rather powerful concealing spell over us. Besides it's not like the mortal warrior would be able to do anything without celestial bronze."

"What's celestial bronze?" Cedric asked. He noticed how the demon had let something important slip, so he would use it as a bargaining chip tot get out of the situation he was in. The demon didn't seem to notice her slip up as she continued to give away secrets to the enemy.

"Celestial bronze is the only thing that can kill a god or a demon. Your pitiful armies can fight all day until the sun falls out of the sky. But without the special metal, they won't gain any type of advantage…that is for very long." The demon stepped forward with her sword ready to strike. "But enough talking. My mother always said never play with your food."

Cedric reeled back and shut his eyes as tight as he could as the unknown demon raised the sword above her head. Tears ran down his eyes as he realized his unfulfilled desires. Not the desires his selfish needs brought on but the desires to live with Sapphire for the rest of his mortal life. No matter what he was accused of, no matter what his fate was, Cedric prayed that his love found another, and loved him like she loved him. As those thoughts crossed his mind, he suddenly realized that he wasn't feeling excruciating pain from a magical sword. Suddenly, he heard the demon gasp in shock and slowly he opened his eyes.

The unknown demon's eyes were wide as a blade made of blue metal was sticking out of her chest. When the blade was yanked from her chest, the demon fell over dead. Sapphire stood at the cell door, bloodied sword in hand and breathing heavily. Her pale blue eyes landed on Cedric and immortal ice sorceress fell to her knees and embraced her love. Cedric was shocked by the action that he just sat there, his eyes falling on the demon as she started to wither away. Once Cedric shook himself out of the shock, he gently embraced Sapphire back.

"Oh Cedric," she whispered. Sapphire pulled back and hesitantly looked at Cedric with those startling pale blue eyes. "How did I ever think that you were evil? You have a pure heart. Roland's accusation, it means nothing to me!"

"But it's true," Cedric insisted. Sapphire shook her head vehemently but Cedric nodded. "I attempted to steal the Amulet of Avalor from Princess Sofia, over and over again because of you. I allowed my heart to be blackened by grief and I thought that having the throne and the most powerful amulet would give me insight to where you were. I was so heartbroken Sapphire."

A tear fell from Sapphire's face. "I know Cedric. I was too. When I was trapped within the mirror realm, I was so tempted to become the one thing that I despised jus to escape but I couldn't do that to myself…. or you."

Together they collapsed into each other's arm and cried silently. The years had not been kind to either of them and yet, their love has preserved through it all. And they were both darned fi they were going to let some pitiful demon goddess separate them now. Cedric and Sapphire both jumped when they heard footsteps running down towards them. Cedric's manacles clanked as he adjusted himself so he could see who was coming down the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw the two goddesses skitter to a stop. Both of their eyebrows shot up when they spotted the still disintegrating demon on the floor of the cell.

"What happened?" Argenta questioned. Sapphire took up the explanation, saying how a demon some how got passed the wall they put up and attempted to turn Cedric over to Ruby's side.

"But he never took it. I came down to talk to him, and I heard her talking about celestial bronze and us not being to gain any ground against Ruby if we don't have it."

The two goddesses sat there silently as they thought about what the immortal ice sorceress had said. Finally it was Jade who spoke, "Ruby is right about us not being able to kill her without Celestial Bronze…. but the metal is so rare in this part of the world it would be impossible to get any without having major casualties while we are gone. All we have is what our soldiers have…wait a minute!"

"What is it Jade?" Argenta asked.

"Sapphire can turn whatever she touches to ice and since she is the only one who is destined to kill Ruby, maybe we can do something experimental."

"What do you have in mind?" Sapphire asked ready for anything to end this centuries long war.

"We're gonna need a celestial bronze sword and you sorcerer," Jade said, pointing to Cedric. She looked at the guard who seemed to just now be awaking from his nap. "Unchain him now."

"Yes milady," the soldier saluted, fumbling for the keys. It was taking too long for the goddesses as Argenta just sighed and lashed her hand out. The shackles fell to the ground broken in half.

On their way out the air goddess glared at the withering soldier. "Next time you let something like this happen, I will have your head on a spike."

When they arrived at the place they were going to do the ceremony, Argenta had ordered Cedric to gather the things he would need and ordered a private immortal warrior form their army to hand over his sword. Once she had received the sword, she gave orders to the private to wait outside and make sure that no one disturbed them. The private complied and left the room in silence.

"Alright, let's begin," Argenta ordered. She pointed to Cedric. "Repeat after me sorcerer. By the power of the moon and the earth, I give power to this blade to snuff out the flame of evil."

Cedric waved his wand in circle and chanted, _"By the power of the moon I give power to this blade to snuff out the flame of evil."_  
"This blade, forged in Heaven by the God of Blacksmiths, shall forever belong to the moon."

Cedric's wand was starting to send sparkles of magic as he again repeated, " _This blade, forged in Heaven by the God of Blacksmiths, shall forever belong to the moon."_

"And with this power of the spirits of the Air, the Earth and the Seas, we forever seal this blade to the One Wielder."

Lightning flashed outside as wind blew inside the castle and a drizzle of dirt rained down. Argenta ordered Sapphire to touch the blade. Simultaneously the three immortals did so. Their bodies suddenly were exploded in light, causing Cedric to cover his eyes. The sorcerer of Enchantia glanced down at the blade, as it was the only thing that wasn't surrounded in light. It was surrounded in darkness with ice spreading down the blade and up the hilt. Cedric watched in fascination and shock as the light died down, leaving only the sword.

Sapphire came out of her trance along with the other immortals. She stared at the sword before picking it up. The immortal sorceress gave the newly transformed blade a swing before glancing at her fiancé. Their eyes caught. They were having a silent conversation with their eyes, something that the goddesses picked up on immediately.

"We're just going to go and make sure there aren't any breaches in the wall," Jade informed them as they walked out. The door gently shut, leaving the two sorcerers in the room.

"Sapphire," Cedric whispered as they embraced. The grey-banged wizard placed his head on top of his fiancée's, letting her rest her head on his chest. "I am so sorry my darling."

"I know you are,'" she whispered back. Tears slowly built up in her eyes as she stood straight up to look her love in the eye. "I realized something, when I was watching you get dragged way. It's not me or Sofia or Jade or Argenta who are destined to defeat Ruby…. your destiny is intertwined with ours. That is the reason that she wants you out the way."

"Are you sure that it's not just because you and I are engaged?" He asked with a joking smile.

Sapphire gave a true natured chuckle that made Cedric's heart flutter with joy. Gods it had been so long since she had laughed like that. "I'm sure. If we can just surprise Ruby, we can destroy her finally."

"Okay," He agreed. He then noticed how her eyes dropped and how Sapphire fought to stay awake. As he went in for a kiss, Sapphire yawned rather hugely. She gave a chuckle when Cedric yawned slightly after her. "Why don't we go and get some rest? It's going to be a rather long day tomorrow."

"It was a long day today," Sapphire commented. "But tomorrow…I have a feeling that tomorrow will decide who wins this war. Once and for all."

"I agree." Cedric said. The two started to walk before Cedric bent down and scooped Sapphire off the floor and carried her. When she tried to push away and assure him that her legs were fine, Cedric held her tightly. Even before they stepped over the threshold, Sapphire was asleep in her fiancé's arms. Cedric silently walked down the empty halls that were once filled with servants and laughter. His eyes kept darting to the window, where the wall made of ice, air pockets and dirt blocked out the stars and moon. The grey-banged wizard felt that the dark sky would've been perfect for Princess Amber to stargaze.

Suddenly his thoughts wondered to the rest of the Royal Family and how they were faring. He figured a person could see the wall that encased the Enchantian Castle all the way form the Jade Valley. Soon he arrived at Sapphire's rooms. Gently, he pushed the door open and laid his love in her bed. She curled up and let out a content sigh as she sank deeper into the dream world. Cedric was about to climb into bed himself when he heard footsteps echo down the empty halls.

Grabbing his wand, Cedric slowly moved form shadow to shadow, following the footsteps towards the parapets. The figure was broad shouldered, and several times as the person passed by windows, there was a glint of dull armor. The unknown person wore heavy combat boots and a helmet that was shinier than the rest of the armor. A sword, that looked thicker and as large as Cedric, hung at his side and thumped against his leg as the stranger walked. Right as the person was about to exit the main part of the castle and head on up to the parapets, he stopped.

"Why don't you come out of the shadows there friend?" the man asked. His voice was deep and commanding, like a general used to being obeyed. Not realizing that he had moved, Cedric stepped out and put the wand down. The man turned and in that moment, Cedric felt real and true fear. His face was chiseled like a statue but his eyes were red. Not like Ruby's eyes whose eyes looked like freshly spilled blood. The man's eyes were like burning embers in the dark of night.

The name of the man popped into Cedric's mind like a bubble. This was Ares, one of the gods of war that Argenta had called in reinforcements. Cedric heard tales from those who worshiped the god of war and from those who had encountered him, how terrifying the god was. Those tales don't even come close to Cedric felt. He felt the eyes of all those lost in battle and heard the screams and pleads of the dead and dying on the battlefield. Cedric blinked and they were suddenly gone.

The god scowled. "You're the sorcerer right?"

Cedric shook himself out of his stupor long enough to answer his question. "Er, yes I am. Why?"

"I'm looking for Lady Jade and Commander Argenta. Mind showing me where they are?"

"Uh…" Whatever Cedric was going to say died in his throat. It was never good to refuse a god, especially a god of war. "Sure. Right this way please."

Cedric felt himself wilt as they continued to walk towards the goddesses. Ares's aura was oozing off of him like a waterfall, infecting the mortal wizard. He felt fear at everything that passed them by. Ares didn't strike up a conversation and Cedric didn't feel like having a conversation with the war deity. Finally much to the wizard's relief they found the goddess talking to one of their soldiers, who was giving them a patrol report. King Roland and Princess Sofia had long since gone to bed, leaving Cedric the only mortal who had yet to fall asleep. When the goddesses had dismissed the soldier, they turned around and greeted Ares with open arms. Cedric who had stood in the back ground uncomfortably shifted on his sore and tired feet.

"Cedric, you are free to go," Argenta said. Cedric nodded wordlessly and headed back towards Sapphire's rooms. The three deities watched the mortal walk away before returning to their conversation. "How many men did you bring with you Ares?"

"Not enough I am afraid, My Lady," the god sighed. "I gathered all that I could but travelling through the Southern Mountains at the speed I was going cost me many lives."

"I apologize for the urgency Ares. But Ruby has not held back."

"Well I wouldn't blame her," Ares said leaning against the parapet. "There are four entities here that are destined to destroy her. There is no way I would hold back."

"I'll give you that," Argenta agreed. The air goddess sighed as she stared up at the wall that would come down at sunrise. "I hope that there is enough to finally defeat Ruby."

"I hope so too, sister," Jade whispered. She and the other two deities bid each other goodnight before going their separate ways for the night. While the others were sleeping rather peacefully, Sofia on the other hand was having a rather restless night. The young princess was sleeping with her father, who was snoring like a thunderstorm. She tossed and turned in her bed, the images of the previous day haunting her. Dead bodies of the immortal and demons strewn on the battlefield filled her vision every time she closed her eyes.

"Oh mom," Sofia whispered as she clutched her amulet. She sighed as she tossed back on her side. Her amulet let out a small shower of magical sparkles. All of the sudden, her eyes started to droop and she suddenly fell asleep. No images haunted her until she was shook awake by Lady Argenta. Sofia blinked as she glanced up at the clock that was placed on the mantel. It was almost six in the morning.

"What-" Sofia started.

"Sh," Argenta ordered. Sofia sat up and saw her father had already gone. "Come and get dressed. Today is the day."

"For what?" Sofia asked but she was already up and moving. She figured it didn't matter if she showered or not so she undressed and placed her clothes and armor from yesterday on.

"The war finally ends today," Argenta repeated. She stared at a portrait of some long dead monarch while Sofia dressed. "After centuries of bloodshed, heartache and despair, it all ends today." She turned and looked at the now dressed young girl. "Come on. The sooner the better."

The two hurriedly made their way towards the parapets where the wall still blocked out the sun. Sapphire, Roland, Lady Jade, an unknown warrior, and Cedric were already there staring at the wall before them. The four immortals slowly brought down the wall, their eyes widening at the sight before them.

Just like the day before, the sky was blood red, the sun like a drop of dried blood. The clouds were darker than night, staining the sky with their ominous presence. Surrounding the castle of Enchantia was a large demon army. There were much more than there was the previous day. It seemed like the demon goddess had called on reinforcements.

"Sapphire do you remember how to make a glacier?" Jade whispered. It was one of the first lessons the immortal learned. At first, Sapphire's glaciers were small and breakable. Now with the goddess Corundum lending her power to the immortal, there was no telling how powerful the glaciers were.

Sapphire cracked her knuckles and pulled loose her sword. "Of course I do."

"Then we will be right behind you," Argenta promised. She spread her hands out and engulfed Roland, Cedric and Jade in a bubble of air. The unknown deity launched himself in to the air and landed in the middle of the battlefield with a large crash. About a dozen or so demons fell within a few minutes. Sofia and Sapphire both concentrated their power and created the wings form the other day. With a strong flap, they took off towards Ruby. As she promised, the group was right behind her. They landed in front of Ruby's carriage, still pulled by two black horses with fiery red manes. The demon goddess didn't seem all that concerned that her enemies were right in front of her, her army retreating in fear.

"Well hello sisters," She greeted softly. The demon goddess looked over the group right as the unknown deity appeared. "Well if isn't the war god Ares. Your taste of blood seems to have changed."

"Not really my lady," Ares said. "I still thirst for the blood of my enemies."

"So now I am your enemy," Ruby said standing. Everyone removed his or her weapons in preparation. "Fighting hand to hand really isn't' my style."

"You were always the weakest one among us in hand to hand combat dear sister," Argenta commented, her grip on her katana tightening.

Ruby's smile was absolutely petrifying. "You are absolutely right. However, I have found something that suited me rather well." Her hand balled up, becoming engulfed in dark flame. Speaking in a smooth form of tongue, she chanted, _"_ _Xire os que se opoñen a min en pedra."_

Jade's and Argenta's eyes went wide.

"Move!" the air goddess ordered.

Unfortunately it was too late. Ruby slammed into the ground, the dark flame suddenly engulfing the entire area. Sapphire moved, launching into the air with her powerful wings. She was the only one that moved fast enough to avoid the spell. Everyone, even Cedric, got caught in the spell. Slowly stone started to spread on them, eventually freezing them. Their shocked expressions were immortalized as the stone engulfed them. When Sapphire landed, she stood shocked at the statues that used to be Cedric and Sofia. Her anger bubbled up when the statue of the young girl processed. She was shielded by her father, as if he could shield the young girl from the effects of the spell.

"How unfortunately futile that was," Ruby muttered as she took in the effects of her spell. "As if some mortal could withstand my power."

"I'll kill you!" Sapphire growled. Ruby's smirk only got deeper.

"You can't," She stated, pulling out a black bladed dagger. "At least not without killing yourself."

To answer Sapphire's confused expression, Ruby stabbed herself hilt deep into her leg. While the demon goddess only grunted, Sapphire cried out in pain. She looked down to the shrink in her armor. Her dress was torn and a cut was showing. A cut that was deep and bleeding. Her leg gave out and she grabbed the wound trying to staunch the blood flow. Ruby removed the knife and licked her own blood, rather sickeningly. With a swipe of her hand, her wound vanished. Sapphire just froze the wound and the blood slowed.

However the pain was there.

"How…."

"Oh my older sister didn't tell you?" Ruby asked as she stroked Argenta's stony chin. She softly chuckled as returned her gaze to Sapphire, who struggled to stand. "You and I are connected. Fire and water, heat and cold, flames and ice. Two very opposite elements that cannot live without each other. Without the cold, heat wouldn't have existed. Corundum and I are humanized versions of the embodiment of the elements fire and water."

"So you were connected to each other." Sapphire realized. Ruby nodded, though her eyes looked…. slightly sad.  
"Through pain and mental strength we shared it all." Ruby moved away from the statue of her sister and faced Sapphire, whose heart pounded in her chest. "Now that you hold her spirit, you and I were connected. If you kill me then you risk dying yourself. And the best thing about being an immortal, you can get used to the pain."

Sapphire didn't know how but she realized that the deity was going to pull a knife out and kill her with it. But she did. She blocked it just as the blade was about to make contact with her skin. She shoved the goddess back and parried the goddess as she swung again. It seemed as though Sapphire could read her mind and use that. Voices echoed in her mind that she recognized as Ruby's. They informed Sapphire of the turmoil that Ruby was in. Two voices, one soft and soothing, the other hard and demanding, argued loudly, throwing off the balance and concentration of the goddess.

Which made it easy to fight her.

Sapphire, in her rage, kicked Ruby's legs out from underneath her and she was tossed to the ground. Sapphire, breathing heavy and enraged, pointed her sword at the deity's throat. She didn't give a blast about the connection she and Ruyb had. All she cared about was her fiancé, her friends and Sofia.

"I will give you one chance," Sapphire huffed. " _One chance_ to tell me the counter spell. If you don't…. damn the consequences I will kill you."

"Oooh," Ruby feigned scared. "I am shaking in my boots. Tell me my dear, are you really ready to sacrifice yourself to save those you love?"

Sapphire's eyes never left the evil deity's face. She didn't miss a beat when she answered, "Absolutely."

"Then do it," Ruby ordered. "Go on: cut he head off of a snake."

Closing her eyes and bracing herself for the pain, Sapphire plunged the enchanted blade straight into Ruby's heart. Her breath suddenly caught as pain as hot as fire spread throughout her chest. Sapphire clenched her teeth as she wrenched the blade out of the disintegrating goddess's chest and plunged the blade into the ground to keep her upright. She was in such pain that her vision blurred. Sapphire fell to the ground staring up at the sky, her breathing really heavy. Suddenly her darkening vision suddenly filled with Cedric, Sofia, Roland, Jade, Argenta and Ares's face.

"Sapphire!" Cedric called worriedly. She tried to call out but she struggled to breath. "Help her!"

"We can't!" Sapphrie heard Argenta cry. "The only way to save her is to make a new connection."

Cedric looked back down at her before looking up at the goddesses. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked. Her vision was starting to darken completely. "If anything happened to you, it will happen to Sapphire."

"YES!" Cedric shouted. "I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Fine," Jade said. That was the last thing before Sapphire felt herself stop breathing. A bright light appeared in front of her and before the young immortal could reach out and touch it, she was flown back into her body. She took a deep breath of air as her vision returned to normal. Cedric, his hair pure black except for his starch white bangs, stared back at her with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Sapphire," He sobbed as she slowly sat up. She looked around and saw everyone else looking at her. They were…..

"You're free!" Sapphire exclaimed happily.

Jade smiled tensely. "Thanks to you, Sapphire we are."

"How did you do it?" Sofia asked, hugging the immortal.

"She finally killed Ruby." Argenta explained. She sat down next to Sapphire and patted her shoulder. "You realized that without Cedric you would've perished."

Sapphire felt her heart drop to her feet. "What did you do Cedric?"

"He gave up his mortality for you," Argenta answered. She smiled, a pure ture smile that looked good yet foreign the goddess's face. "You were right Sapphire. You and he were meant for each other. You shall forever be with each other, never once will your hair grey and your face will never wither away."

Sapphire laughed happily at the battle won. She threw her arms around Cedric, collapsing in his arms. Sofia joined in, followed by Argenta, Jade and finally Roland. Soon they became a laughing ball of flesh as they all celebrated the victory and at being alive. From the castle, they could hear the soliders both mortal and immortal cheer in sync.

When they finally broke the hug, Sapphire caught a glimpse of red on the ground. After she picked it up, she realized that it was Ruby's amulet. The only thing that didn't disappear after the goddess had disintegrated. Sapphire tilted the jewel so it glinted in the sun. She saw a figure sitting in the jewel one with black hair, red bangs and sad brown eyes.

"Our real sister had always been trapped in the amulet." Jade stated sadly. Sapphire held the jewel out for the earth goddess, who gently plucked it from the exhausted warrior. The brown haired goddess held it out for her warrior sister, who stared at the figure crying inside.

"We have freed the jewel from the one who corrupted her," Argenta announced softly. "Now, we will free her from the jewel."

"How?" Sofia asked.

"We do what you're guardians have done. We find someone worthy enough to free her." Argenta looked at the castle in the background and smiled, placing the jewel in her pocket. "Time for a celebration, don't you think?"

Before they knew it, and with a wave of the air goddess's hand, they were transported back to the castle parapets, where the soldiers immediately surrounded them cheering. They raised their swords in happiness and slowly from their cheers, rose a chant from the soldiers.

 _Sapphire, Sapphire, Sapphire, Sapphire, Sapphire,_ They chanted. A few minutes later the chant changed, _Sofia, Sofia, Sofia, Sofia, Sofia, Sofia._

Throughout the chanting, Sapphire and Sofia were raised above the crowd on the shoulders of the men who fought with both of them. Cedric kept hold of her hand as they carried them forward. When they finally set them down, Cedric pulled Sapphire in for a deep loving kiss. It was a kiss of longing, for them it almost seemed as though they almost lost each other. Which in truth they did.

Finally they looked at each other before lovingly embraced and laughed.

"I think it's time to tie the knot," Sapphire said. "Don't you?"

"Absolutely."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue: The Curtain falls (or so it seems)**

A few weeks later, after everything had been returned to normal, and everyone had returned to the kingdom and their respective villages, Sapphire and Cedric were wed. The two goddesses bore witness to it, with Sofia and Amber as the flower girls and James as the ring bearer. The sky was the brightest blue it had ever been or anyone had ever seen. Clouds that dotted the sky were fat and fluffy, almost as if they were large pillows being suspended.

After everything she had been through, Sapphire had finally found her happy ending underneath a flowered archway. Bouquets of a rainbow of colors that were weaved together by many women and children who had volunteered. Jade and Argenta were standing underneath the flowered archway, wearing dresses that were aged and old fashioned. But it suited them rather nicely. Many of the deities that had survived Ruby's war were in attendance; their aged and old-fashioned clothing and golden glow around them caused them to be stood out from the crowd.

Everyone, even many of the monarchs from the surrounding kingdoms were in attendance. Even King Maximus was in attendance. He finally shut up about how great his wedding was when he saw that not one, not two, but a dozen gods and goddesses, both minor and major, were in attendance. Queen Miranda, wearing crème colored clothing, sat in the front row, sat in the front row, enjoying the pre ceremony music.

Slowly the procession began. Music from times of old started to filter through the air as the Nine Muses played their instruments. Amber and Sofia, dressed in crème dresses and with sunflowers curled into their hair, came out walking slowly. The two princesses, one hardened by the battlefield, smiled at their mother, who applauded quietly. They happily tossed bright colored flowers as they walked, covering the area behind them in flowers.

Next came James. The young boy, dressed in a ceremonial dress clothing with a sash over his shoulder, holding a crème colored pillow with two golden rings on it. On the inside of each ring, there was an engraving on it, made in magic fire.

The engraving read: _By this ring, I do solemnly swear forever to love the person wearing the twin ring._

After James took his place next to his twin and stepsister, Cedric and Roland came out next. The wizard had requested the King of Enchantia to be his best man. Both wore very nice suits, one that Sapphire had tailored herself over the past few weeks when she was free. The bride to be had made it black with a blue vest and blue tie. Cedric's hair, which was midnight black with snow white bangs, was combed back and tied in a small ponytail. Roland and the goddesses had eventually pardoned him for all attempted crimes and had named him and Sapphire champions of Enchantia. After Cedric and Roland took their place under the flowered archway, then came the maids of honor.

And then the bride came.

Her snow-white hair was done up in old style fashioned, her wedding veil held to her face by blue flowers. Her pale blue eyes were outlined by pitch-black eyeliner and her lips were painted a deep ruby red. Sapphire's dress, tailored from Queen Miranda's old wedding dress, outlined her muscled yet lithe figure. In her hand she clutched a bouquet of blue and red flowers. Cedric felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched his love stroll down the aisle. The Muses had changed their music to a rendition of 'Here Comes the Bride'. Despite him and his stony emotions, tears welled up in his eyes when Sapphire closed the distance between them. Gods she looked…the words struggled in his mind as he continued to look at her. There apparently wasn't even a word the dictionary to describe how beautiful and stunning she looked.

Not soon enough, Sapphire arrived at the altar and together the two sorcerers faced the air goddess. Argenta smiled at the two as the Muses ceased their playing and made their way into the crowd. Raising both arms, the Air goddess preceded the ceremony.

"Welcome everyone to this beautiful ceremony." She said. "And thank you to all those that helped with the lovely decorations. Today we not only celebrate our freedom from Ruby's tyranny and evil, we also celebrate love. These two lovebirds, Cedric the Sensational and Sapphire Starlight, have come together on this day to finally join in marriage. Both have faced trials throughout the years but their love for each other has held fast, like a mountain in a storm." The air goddess turned to James. "The rings, if you please."

The young prince nodded as he carefully handed both wedding bands to the goddess who placed one in each hand of the wizards. Cedric and Sapphire looked at each other, wondering who would be going first with their vows. Argenta sighed as she turned to Sapphire.

"Ladies first," she whispered to the ice sorceress. Sapphire took the ring in her hand and held out Cedric's ring finger with the other. Argenta ordered, "Repeat after me: I, Sapphire Starlight, do take you Cedric the Sensational to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse in sickness and in health, for richer, or for poorer , to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part."

Sapphire repeated the eternal vow, slipping the ring on as she said it. She couldn't help a smile and some happy tears flow down her cheeks as the day finally crashed down on her. For some reason, this all seemed like a long beautiful dream to the now eternal sorceress. Sapphire was afraid that she was going to wake up in the Mirror Realm….but in her heart she knew that it was real. It was real and absolutely surreal. Cedric went next, repeating the same words as he slid on her ring. The cold metal suddenly warmed as it made contact with her skin. Sapphire could feel the engravings, which would be there until the sun refuses to shine.  
"And now the couple will say their personal vows." Argenta took a step back, allowing the two lovebirds to stare at each other in pure happiness and love.

Sapphire started hers first, "Cedric….since we were kids, I had always known that we would end up married. Our love was more than either one of us could ever had imagined. From the bonds that had grown with the love, we both stayed true to each other over the years, until we met again. And now, we have eternity to spend with each other, and together, while we watch the world change around us, our love will be the only constant."  
Sapphire smiled to herself when she saw Cedric blink back the tears before he spoke, "Sapphire, when you were missing, I lost myself. I allowed my heart to harden and turn bitter. But when you appeared, I could feel the wall I put up around my heart crumble and it brighten once more. You gave me a purpose in life, one that both of us will share in the coming years."

Argenta stepped back up, a small smile plastered on her face. "Do both of you take each other, to forever love until the sun refuses to shine in the sky?"  
"I do," they both chorused.

With a smile as big as Sapphire's, the air goddess boomed, "Then by the power invested in me by the Great Earth Mother, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." She nudged Cedric with her elbow. "You may now kiss the bride."

Cedric didn't hold back anything. He planted a big, wet sounding smooch smack dab in the middle of Sapphire's lips. And Sapphire happily repaid her new husband in kind. The sounds of the crowd cheering and the Nine Muses playing their instruments were all in the background. This was there moment. Suddenly, Cedric pulled back and before Sapphire could do anything, the white banged sorcerer scooped up Sapphire bridal style. Together they made their way towards the recession with the guests in tow.

The recession lasted long after sundown. The food was absolutely amazing. Sapphire, to her frustration, was surrounded by guests congratulating her on her wedding, or complementing the elegance of her dress or the ceremony. Not that she disliked any of it, but she was hungry, and just wanted food. Apparently, none of the guests got that. Thankfully, Jade and Argenta swooped in and guided her out. They helped her get to the buffet table, where she started to dig in almost immediately.

When she had her fill, and everyone was starting to leave, Sapphire allowed herself to wonder out to the balcony. The stars were brighter than the sorceress had ever been in a while. The only time they were this bright, was when Sapphire was being escorted to the Wassaila ball all those years ago. Despite the warm air, a cold breeze ruffled her still done hair. She took a deep breath, allowing the crisp air to fill her lungs.

"What are you going to do now?" Sapphire asked Corundum, who was standing right next to her. The immortal looked at the deceased goddess with the question bubbling in her eyes.

"I will continue to guide this world until I am not needed anymore." She answered. "You know, you, Cedric and Sofia can live in the Palace of the Gods if you wish. Your names are already spreading throughout the lands like wildfire and you are immortal. I am sure that you will be allowed to stay there if you wish."

"As tempting as that sounds," Sapphire spoke slowly, "I think I will have to refuse. Even though we are immortal, we are still human. It wouldn't be right to cut out part of ourselves like that. With all due respect of course."

"Of course," Corundum raised an eyebrow, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Well if you ever change your mind." The goddess floated over to the balcony railings before vanishing in a flash of light. Cedric appeared a moment later. He embraced his new wife, who embraced him back.

"Now what?" Cedric whispered in her ear.

"Now, is the beginning of a wonderful life." Sapphire whispered back. The two sat there until the dawn, smiling at their life that now stretched before them in an infinite road. It was a road, an adventure; the Sapphire couldn't wait to start!


End file.
